


Shackled

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 64,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DiE x IS, Elsword is brought into prison and has to share a cell with Add, the scariest or perhaps craziest in people's eyes, inmate in the whole prison. How will this turn out? Why is Elsword in prison in the first place? Will he even live to see the next day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Add x Elsword, especially DiE x IS has become my favorite ship in the series/game. I rarely find anything about it. I now know the feeling of having the most unpopular ship. So here I am providing material for my ship ;u; I mean...they have perfect ship material (Add the cat, Elboy the dog?) But I get why it's not popular v_v I'll also post this on Fanficion(dot)net since I think people who know about this series go there more? Also I'm rusty in my writing so I apologize.
> 
> About the Story: I'm using the Transform classes for this story (DiE, IS, CrA etc.) If you're new or such, you can find out more about the characters and classes at elwiki(dot)net. The ones I'm using are the third far right end classes. For Rose, if I reach there, I'm using either Optimus or Crimson Rose. I'll notify in the chapter I use her.  
> You can imagine whatever ages the main characters (and others) are but for reasons I'll say that Elboy is 18 and Add is 21.  
> Without further ado, I hope this story is adequate enough and is somewhat interesting.

The clattering of wheels echoed through the hallway. Five guards were escorting a young man on a makeshift dolly. The man kept still after a long attempt of wriggling out of the tight straitjacket. Shiny heavy chains were wrapped all around his body. The metal guard in his mouth was moist and seeped metallic taste down his throat. There was a beep, a click and a grating sound. The man was dragged into a cell. Once inside, one of the guards removed the blindfold on the man. The man’s crimson eyes burned wild as he glared at the guards. They were equipped with dangerous tools and weapons. The rest of the bondage items were ripped off the man as one of the guards pointed a gun at him.

            “You can’t do this to me!” The man snarled right after the metal guard was removed. The guard who was holding the gun petted the trigger. In defeat, the man bit his lip and let his limbs go limp. The metal gate door closed with a clang, sealing his fate. He watched the guards disappear from whence they came.

            “You’re lucky,” a voice said from across the hallway. The young man looked up to see a tired almost middle aged man with short cropped hair in the cell across from his. “You get to die fast.”

            “…W-what?” The moment he questioned that, the man felt a cold chill down his spine. The feeling of two malicious eyes were gorging into his back…or rather into his soul. He turned his head to see two piercing magenta eyes enshrouded by the darkness of the cell.

            “No one has ever lived in that cell with that guy there. Usually they put criminals they want to get rid of in that cell. I don’t know if you can notice all the blood stains in there.”

            “I-I was supposed to have a trial! I’m not guilty yet! What the hell!”

            “Trial…? No one ever gets a trial here. It’s a conspiracy and they hide everything. But like I said, you’re lucky since you don’t have to deal with this. People have been in here for over a 100 years. I’ve heard terrible rumors. It’s best to go now.”

            “HELL NO!”

            “…Shut up…” The scary man in the shadows demanded. The eyes loomed closer and soon slender long fingers were gripping the crimson-eyed man’s face. A shiver raced down his spine from the cold touch as the crimson-eyed man examined this man’s deranged magenta eyes. A storm of emotions tumbled within the crimson-eyed man. He was terrified yet furious but at the same time curious. But what came across his face was an enraged glare. “…You reek…of death…” The scary man slid his fingers off and retreated back to the far depths of the cell.

            “Strange,” the man from the other side commented. “Well since you’re alive, might as well introduce myself. I’m Lowe. I’m here because I was framed. That guy behind you is the notorious Add. What’s your name?”

            “All this happened and you’re acting all casual about it?!” The crimson-eyed young man blurted.

            “…I told you to shut up already…I’m tired…” Add murmured.

            “…I’m Elsword, but you can just call me Els,” Elsword whispered after a long sigh. He peered behind him. The eyes had disappeared so Elsword assumed that Add had fallen asleep. “Anywho…you said I’ll die…soon?”

            “Well actually you would have been dead already. No one ever survived his gaze. I’ve seen it happen many times. The guys would go crazy and well…kill themselves.”

            Elsword shuddered. But when Add gazed into his eyes, he felt no malice. It was only mere curiosity. “I’m alive though.”

            “For now. Maybe he’s tired right now. Maybe you won’t wake up tomorrow. Maybe you will die sometime tomorrow. It’s dead set. You are going to die.”

            Elsword was getting tired of hearing that phrase: ‘You are going to die.’ “Yeah, yeah whatever. I’m not dying anytime soon. And I really mean that. I am NOT going to die tomorrow nor the next nor even the next day. Good night or day or whatever time it is.” And with that, Elsword slumped onto the floor and closed his eyes in hopes of reaching dreamland.


	2. Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Add is not so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a sudden I feel so nervous posting this. Maybe it's because I feel so alone

Some hours had passed before Elsword woke up. He was still in the cell and he was still alive. Elsword rubbed his eyes and glanced at the cell in front of him. Lowe was still sleeping. The hallway was empty. Elsword decided to look around the cell. From the dim light, right away he could make out faint blood stains on the walls and floor. At the left corner there seemed to be a worn down sink, shower and toilet. On the right wall was an old bunkbed. That was pretty much it…with the exception of those magenta eyes leering at him. He began to feel nervous for Add was just…staring at him.

            “Umm…” Elsword began.

            Silence.

            “…Well…I won’t get in your way so---“ Elsword was cut off.

            “What did you do?” Add asked.

            Off-guard with this question for he didn’t expect Add to say anything at all, Elsword fumbled through his words. “Well, that is umm…well uhh…”

            “Just spit it out, idiot.”

            “I-Idiot!? Hey don’t---“

            “Or do you want to be dead? Only one other man was brought here in a straitjacket, blindfold, and chains. So what the hell did you do?”

            “I…I…I don’t know! I really don’t! Like one minute it was a blur and…I really don’t know man.”

            “Hnnnnn~” Add let out a dark laugh.

            This only confused Elsword. He was expecting a more retorted response like ‘idiot doesn’t even know’ or something like that. “So…err…who was that other guy who was tied up like me?”

            Add laughed in a maniac tone. “Me.”

            “Oh.” That was all Elsword could manage to say.

            “All those other…criminals if that’s what you want to call them, are almost all the same. Some are just petty thieves. Others murdered children or wives. They all have this same dull and stupid look in their eyes. People that this place doesn’t want to bother with and waste resources on get thrown in here in hopes that they will be…disposed of. And I do it. I end their miserable lives. Your eyes…let’s just say that I’ve taken an interest for now.”

            ‘For now,’ Elsword thought. Before Elsword could say anything else, a door grating noise echoed throughout the hallway. Many footsteps clattered along with the opening of cell doors. Seven armed and armored men with sunglasses stopped in front of Add’s and Elsword’s cell.

            “Lunch time,” One of them spat. “I’m assuming you are skipping again today, Mr. Add?”

            Add stood up. “…No…I’m coming today,” he replied. The cell door opened and Add walked in front of Elsword. As the hallway lights hit Add, Elsword could finally make out his features. He was…quite thin; in fact, maybe too thin. The pale blue prison clothes were too big on him for one of his shoulders were showing. He looked so pale that Elsword swore he could mistake Add for being a skeleton. His silver like hair was not too long but not short either. Dark circles painted his face. But what really caught Elsword’s attention now that he could see Add better, was the strange marking on the left side of Add’s face. That left eye was also strange to look at. At some point, Add caught on to Elsword examining him. “Well, are you coming?”

            “Oh! Yeah, yeah I am,” Elsword replied. He was quite hungry after all he had been through. The two along with many other inmates were led down the opposite direction of the hallway through two metal doors. Elsword observed that there were more than seven armed guards; perhaps even fifty. He also noticed that everyone was keeping their distance from Add.

The cafeteria everyone was led into was enormous. Everyone went into a line to get their food. Add went on ahead and cut in front of the whole line. No one dared to oppose him. Elsword felt everyone’s eyes on him as he waited in line. It was quiet and tension hung in the air like a thick fog. Only the clinking of plastic utensils and eating could be heard. Once Elsword received his food, he surveyed the area for a place to sit. Many of the tables were taken. Half empty ones had people with…malicious glares sitting at them. He scanned the crowd for Add. If he was right, no one will be sitting next to him. He found him at the very back corner of the cafeteria already eating. He made his way towards Add and sat across from him. Add glanced up; a spark of amusement twinkled in his eye. It was only for a brief moment for he went back to his food; which was chocolate pudding.

After poking his food for a bit, which consisted of broccoli, mashed potatoes, a single slab of meat, and chocolate pudding, Elsword whispered, “Why is it so…quiet? Don’t tell me it’s because you’re here?”

Add laughed out loud and smirked. “These pathetic guys let a single guy like me ruin their meal time, their loss,” Add proclaimed so that everyone could hear. As fast as a camera flash, everyone was glaring at Add. Elsword regretted even asking. It was unnerving to have everyone stare this way, even if it wasn’t at him. Add turned to look at Elsword. “Give me your chocolate pudding.”

Elsword scrutinized Add’s tray. He touched nothing but the chocolate pudding. Elsword frowned. “No!” He refused.

At this, murmurs swept across the inmates. “What?” Add questioned flabbergasted. It was the first time anyone has ever said no to him and his demands.

‘Oh s*it,’ Elsword thought. ‘What have I done?’ “Y-you can’t have my chocolate pudding…unless you finish the rest of your food!” Elsword yelped as he snatched his chocolate pudding into his hands.

“Why you….” Add paused. Some emotion or thought flickered over his eyes.

“I-it’s for your own good. I mean look at you! You’re basically a skeleton!”

Add’s eyes widened a bit. A few minutes of silence passed by. Everyone else in the room held their breath in anticipation. But soon, Add was stuffing his mouth with food. Elsword sat there holding his breath, speechless. After Add was done, he held out his hand and asked, “My pudding?”

Snapping back into focus, Elsword placed the pudding in Add’s hand. “…Uhh…yeah sure…a deal’s a deal…” Elsword was so confused but relieved. The rest of the room was filled with whispers and sighs of relief. Elsword watched as Add consumed the pudding with an air of happiness around him with each scoop.

After lunch, all of the inmates were escorted back to their cells. Back in their cell, Add slumped into the top of the bunkbed.

“Isn’t there anything to do around here?” Elsword asked.

“…mmmph…no…now I’m sleepy…leave me be…” Add mumbled. And with that Add fell asleep leaving Elsword to find something to do himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all mistake!! Why did I think that there was a possibility that I could become a ruler of this ship?? I'll never know. Man...*continues to post the rest anyway*


	3. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword come up with a plan to escape the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only other ship I have is kirugon---but mostly everyone loves kirugon. I feel weird talking to myself.  
> The tray is extremely thin.

About a week or two passed by of the same daily routine of doing nothing but eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Add would skip out most of the time but Elsword decided to hide some food in some napkins under his shirt and bring it to Add each meal time. If there was some chocolate item, he would bait Add with that to get him to eat. Every time Elsword did this, Add just grunted, complained, but then eventually complied.

            “Why do you keep doing this?” Add growled one day when the dessert was a chocolate ice cream sandwich. Add wanted to eat it now before it melted. On today’s menu was…salad; plain salad with no dressing or meats. He cringed thinking of the bitter taste he would have to endure.

            Elsword stared at the pile of leaves called “food” on the napkin he brought. “Hmm…Why indeed…?” Elsword asked more to himself. “…Well I don’t know really. I guess maybe you reminded me of my sister. She can’t even feed herself when she’s hungry. Always complaining that there is no food.” Elsword smiled and let out a small laugh.

            Add kept quiet but began munching on the salad. His face twisted into many different phases of disgust. “There…gods…now give me my damn ice cream.” Add grimaced.

            “All right, all right, here. Good boy.” Elsword tossed him the ice cream and out of instinct patted Add’s head. Add’s hair was soft to touch and Elsword didn’t want to take off his hand. “So…soft…”

            Add was stunned but both of their attention shifted to the commotion outside the cell.

            “W-where are you taking me?! Free?! Me?! You’re lying! It’s a lie! Let go of me!” Lowe screamed as four guards dragged him out of his cell. They bound his hands and continued to drag him through the hallway. His screams then faded as the end door closed.

            After the incident, Add just munched on his ice cream. It was a bit soggy. Elsword looked at Add. “What?” Add asked. Elsword had a stupid bewildered look on his face.

            “Lowe! He…taken…other people…!” Elsword exclaimed but he was too much in a panic to say actual sentences.

            “Hmmm...that’s the eighth person this week.” People in other cells of the hallway were shouting and bickering. “Hey, idiot, come here.” Add did the come here motion with his finger. All this time, Add always referred to Elsword as “idiot.” Conversations were kept to a minimum due to Elsword not wanting to make Add angry. Here, in prison, Elsword was vulnerable so he had to be extra careful and swallow his pride.

            Elsword did as he was told. His thoughts were a mess so he didn’t even bother to think what he was doing.

            “Closer,” Add pushed as he patted the ground right next to him. He almost sounded…kind. Elsword sat next to Add. Satisfied with the close proximity, Add leaned in and whispered into Elsword’s ear. His cold breath sent shivers throughout Elsword’s body. “We’re going to escape.”

            “What!?” Elsword jumped.

            “Hush, idiot. Do you want everyone else to hear? They are…always watching.” Add peered through the metal bars as if something was there.

            “But…I thought you didn’t want to? Remember you told me last time? That you didn’t have to do anything and you had fun…with your…activities?”

            Add scowled. “Ugh…well in case you hadn’t noticed, idiot, things have changed. It won’t be good if we stay here any longer and you are the perfect person to aid with this escape. The other people were too stupid. Well, you are too but at least you have brawn to make up for it.”

            “Hey! I’m not stupid! Of course I noticed something was going down! But it isn’t like I could do anything about it.”

            “Hnnn~ Then, what are those sporks you keep bringing in here. And the tray. I’m actually surprised you got away with taking a tray. You think you can dig your way out?”

            “N-no I was thinking…ugh…” Elsword had been clinging to a small sliver of hope that he could make it out of here. If what everyone in this prison was saying was true, he wasn’t ever going to get out by fair means. That meant, he had to do it himself. He had to get out. He needed to know what in the hell happened the night he was arrested.

            “Well?”

            “Just…just watch.” Elsword took the thin metal tray and placed it before him. Add glanced at him then through the bars and decided to move in front of Elsword so that he was covering him. Elsword closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a swift motion he took the tray and ripped it in half.

            “So you just ripped in half. I don’t…wait…rip it this way along the edge.” Add made a vertical motion with his hand. Elsword ripped the metal the way he was instructed. “Yes…yes…this is perfect! If you can, rip this tray up into many metal strips. I think five will be enough.” As Elsword ripped the rest of the tray, Add whispered his plans. “Some time after dinner today…when they turn the lights off, that’s when we’ll make our escape. I’ll use these to jam the lock over there and we’ll run to the cafeteria. You’ll break it open if it’s locked. If I’m correct, there should be an exit, or a trash chute, or a way into the main room where all the employees are.” Add smirked and laughed. “They think all of these guys in here are idiots…kuk kuk kuk. Well they will be surprised. So, get ready…although I don’t think there really is anything to do to prepare.” Add took the fragments of the tray and retreated to the darkest corner of the cell laughing all the while.

            ‘Well he had a better plan than I did,’ Elsword thought. He was just going to use the tray to bust the lock open. ‘Wait…damn…I ripped the tray up. I’ll just get another one at dinner.’ Elsword felt a bit uneasy. This all seemed…well…a bit too easy. Will they make it? He wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe if I give it time...maybe...


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword put their escape plan into action. Will they make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I feel like these summaries are so simple.

Add was mumbling and snickering to himself in the corner as he made his…whatever he was making. It was probably about an hour before dinner judging from how hungry Elsword felt. Elsword walked to the shower and began to strip. He first took off his pants and then flung his shirt to the side. He noticed it had become quiet. He glanced at Add…who was staring. “Umm…do you mind? Can’t a guy get some…privacy?” Elsword asked.

            Add always took a shower when Elsword wasn’t around. ‘Wait a minute…he never took a shower until now! How unsanitary!’ Add thought and shuddered. ‘But what does it matter now?’ He gradually became used to more and more filth to his sadness. He used to be a clean freak but with these conditions, it is sort of difficult to do that. Add examined Elsword’s back. There were many deep scars in cross hatches running over his spine and sculpted deltoids. Elsword’s frame was lean but he had some muscle. He even had a tiny waist; possibly tinier than Add’s.

            Elsword realized that Add was staring at his scars and he looked down and hugged himself. “…Please don’t look….” He whispered.

            For a short moment, words avoided Add as his gaze froze. His body was about to inch forward but instead, he turned away and said in a quiet almost silent voice, “…sorry.” He went back to making his metal object.

            Once he saw Add turn, Elsword took off his boxers and turned the water on. The water was as cold as the Artic sea and made him shudder. He let the water cascade over his red spiked hair and ran his hand through, stopping at the black portion of his hair. He frowned and sadness clouded his eyes. He already felt numb from the cold. He felt tears about to brim in his eyes. “…Why is this happening?” he mumbled to himself.

            Add said nothing for he wondered the same thing himself.

            It was now dinnertime. Add stayed behind to think and finalize their plans. He gave Elsword instructions to do once he reached the cafeteria. Elsword was to check as much as he could, the kitchen surroundings.

            The dinner menu today was clam chowder with corn, coconut flesh, and chocolate pudding. Elsword attempted to sit somewhere where he could see the inside of the kitchen. To his dismay, he had to sit with a bunch of creepy looking men. From time to time they would “accidentally” brush against his arm or worse…his butt. But this was for their freedom so he put up with it. At the very far end of the kitchen, he made out a door in which the cooks were walking in and out. Not wanting to stay there any longer, he went up to the trash and pretended to put his tray away but instead stuffed it into his shirt. The guards were too busy looking at other “more suspicious” people. This is what made Elsword feel so uneasy. He wondered, if he and Add were deemed as “highly dangerous” why did it seem that they were sometimes loosely guarded? He didn’t even expect them to even let him out of his cell like this. It’s like they weren’t afraid whatsoever. Sure they had weapons and such…but something really seemed…off.

            Back at the cell, Add was waiting with a triumphant smirk on his face. “It is finished,” he said as he held out the metal object.

            Elsword had no idea what it was… he assumed it was just a pick or something but he entertained Add by exclaiming, “Cool!” He pulled out his tray and chocolate pudding. “Today…you can have this without having to eat food. They had soup anyways.” He handed Add the pudding.

            “…Thanks…idiot.” Perhaps it was the effect that they were going to be free soon that made Add soften just a bit.

            “Really?”

            “Here.” Add ripped off the lid and made it into a makeshift spoon. He scooped up some pudding and pointed it at Elsword.

            “Oh…um no thank you.”

            “You are refusing my generosity?” Add sounded annoyed.

            “No! I-I’ll take some.” Elsword opened his mouth.

            “Good.” Add thrust it into his mouth.

            “Mmmmph!”

            “Kuk kuk kuk!” Taking the spoon back, he began eating the rest.

Elsword gave a scowl but took his tray and bended it in half. He continued this until it snapped. Using the floor, he made the edges of both halves as sharp as he could. He looked through the metal bars. For some reason, there were never any guards in this hallway unless they were escorting prisoners. Add had said that they were probably behind the main door to stop anyone from escaping.

“Oh yeah…what about the other prisoners?” Elsword asked.

“Pfft, idiot. You think I care about them?”

“Wait a minute…does that mean you ca—“

“It’s almost lights out,” Add said cutting him off. As soon as he said that, the lights turned off. Add went to work right away. He felt along the metal lock. There was a key pad and a card slot. “Give me a few minutes.”

Elsword took one last look at their cell. He remembered how the bloodstains didn’t bother him. The fact that they didn’t bother him disturbed him. He remembered the times where he had to use the bathroom. It wasn’t pleasant, especially with Add complaining every time he had to take a dump. Add seemed to rarely use the bathroom. Unless of course he used it when he wasn’t there. The bunkbed wasn’t comfortable and it creaked like no tomorrow. Add complained about that too. Elsword tended to move too much in his sleep.

Click!

“Okay, let’s move, idiot,” Add whispered. The two of them scuttled down the hallway. Most of the cells were empty and if inmates were in them, they were sleeping or couldn’t see them because it was too dark. Both Elsword’s and Add’s eyes had adjusted to the dark so they could see better than normal. To their luck, the door was open. The smell of seafood still lingered from that night’s dinner. There were no guards.

“…Hey…umm I was debating whether to say something or not but…don’t you feel like this is too easy?” Elsword whispered.

Add stopped in his tracks as he contemplated. “Really? I just thought they were a whole bunch of idiots.”

“…But I have this gut feeling…that something is up.”

“…Gut feeling…? Although I’m not sure about guts but you do have a point from a logical standpoint. Let’s say they are actually waiting for us on the other side. That would only confirm to me that they have been watching us this whole time.”

“But why would they let us even go this far?”

Add’s brows furrowed. “…to see us struggle.” He gritted his teeth.

“…should we continue?”

“We will. Be on your guard then. That’s what you brought those…that…tray right?”

“Yeah…I’m really hoping I don’t have to use it though.” They continued crouching between tables to reach the kitchen. They climbed over the food bar. The kitchen was empty. No knives, pans, pots, or any of the like was anywhere. The fridge was locked. They stopped in front of the metal door that led to the main area.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Add opened the door first.

“Open…” Add murmured. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. Maybe Elsword was right. They slipped through to see darkness. Add felt along the walls. It was a thin hallway. “You still there?”

“Yeah.” Elsword’s voice shook a little.

“We can’t give up now. We might even be close.” The continued down the hallway until they reached a fork in the path. A faint breeze came from one of them. “To the right.” They made their way to the right and saw a dim white light. At the end, the smell of a sea breeze wafted around them. They emerged to a clearing where trash was dumped. The full moon bathed them in white gentle light. It was the first time Add had seen natural light in a long time.

“W-we’re out!”

“Shh! They might still be around. Also we can’t celebrate yet. If we’re on an island, we would be at a disadvantage.”

The wind felt so good. The night looked so beautiful. Never before had Elsword appreciated nature as much as he did now. Elsword took a step back to look at the prison building. It was only two stories from what he saw. He looked at Add who was trying to find a boat or if it was possible to go away from there.

“There is a city over there,” Add said as he pointed to the glittering lights in the distance. “But it looks like we are in a small bay or something. Can you swim?”

“I can but…can you?”

“…” Add looked away.

“We’ll find a boat or something.” Elsword began to look. Add stood staring at Elsword a bit before continuing on the search.

After some time, they couldn’t find anything. Elsword then felt a threatening presence. “Add, get down!” He yelled.

BAM!

Add went down on his hands and knees just in time as a bullet whizzed by. “Cr*p, they found us. Soon they’ll sound the alarms. Quick! Into the water!”

Just about as they were to jump into the water, many guards surrounded the both of them. The siren did not sound.

The two were separated by rings of guards.

A man with white hair walked in the middle clapping his hands.


	5. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly who is this white haired man who decided to show himself is? What exactly is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should have uploaded them all at once instead of putting the first one and waiting it out for later. But it was early in the morning. Oh yeah last chapter I forgot to mention that certain types of food mean things.

“Well done, for making it this far,” The white hair man said. At the sound of his voice, fragmented memories invaded Add’s head.

            A fire.

            A girl.

            Death.

            Long white hair.

            “You!” Elsword exclaimed. “You were there that night!”

            “I am Ran. You two have been chosen. You have passed the qualifications,” Ran said. It was eerie that his voice seemed so…monotone. “Obey and come with no struggles.”

            “HELL NO!” Add screamed. Elsword was taken aback. “It’s probably your fault…no it IS your fault that we got imprisoned!”

            Ran said nothing but instead snapped his fingers. The guards began to close in. Add scanned for openings. It was night and these men were wearing sunglasses. That meant he couldn’t use his eye. All he had was a spork. He couldn’t do much else with his physical strength. These guards were armed and covered like porcupines. But he was so furious. He wanted to get his hands on Ran and strangle him. He had an idea why Ran was there, and for Elsword too. Whatever happens, he can’t be caught. And so, Add aimed for one of the guard’s eyes by hitting the sunglasses off and stabbing him in the eyes. The guard howled and fell to the floor. However, Add wasn’t fast enough and the rest of the guards restrained him. If only he had some other weapon to use. “Let me go!” Add shouted.

            As for Elsword, he darted towards the guard he felt the weakest. He tried out a punch but the armor was too thick. He then whipped out his makeshift blades and aimed for open vital points. He was fast and the guards couldn’t get a hold of them. Soon, he left all the guards surrounding him on the floor alive in agony. He heard Add’s screams.

            But when Add and Elsword’s eyes met, Add commanded, “Don’t just stand there, idiot!” He bit his lip. “RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!” More guards were coming.

            Elsword’s body was already ahead of his mind as it ran towards Add who just stared at him in shock. Elsword’s conscious was fading.

            It was coming.

            As fast as lightning, all of the guards around Add fell to the floor. Add gazed upon Elsword. To him, Elsword felt like a different entity. He emitted a malicious aura that sent shivers through the soul. His eyes were darker and the dark circles were more prominent. And on his lips, was a smile. As numerous guards came upon them, Elsword ended them. It was like a gorgeous blood dance under the moon. Streams and sparkles of blood glittered and shined in the moonlight. This time, the guards were dead. The guards’ screams echoed through the night like a cacophony orchestra of death. Blood streamed down and speckled his face and clothes. All the while, he didn’t let a single one touch Add.

            As much as Ran wanted to watch this continue, time was of the essence and he stepped in. He aimed and stopped Elsword in his tracks by punching him hard in the gut. All the breath escaped Elsword’s lungs and he fell to the floor unconscious.  “I’m impressed…really impressed. But now, we must go,” Ran said as he motioned other guards to carry Elsword.

            “Hey…! Wake up! …Elsword!” Add screamed at the top of his lungs.

            “You…go to sleep too.” Ran was too fast as he hit the back of Add’s back.

            Everything was fading to black.

            Darkness came once more.


	6. Because We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find themselves in a new cell. Just where exactly are they?

When Add awoke, he was surrounded by darkness. It was worse than his old prison cell. He felt around. The walls and floor were made out of bricks and it was filthy. Along one side was…cold rusted metal bars. It was another cell that was smaller than his last. Add punched the wall as hard as he could. It hurt but his anger was too great. Oddly, the one thing that bothered him the most was that…he was alone. How long had he been in here? Was it only hours? Days? A week? Memories about the night they tried to escape flooded his mind. “…Idiot…” he whispered as he held his head in his hands.

            It wasn’t until some hours later when the sound of a door opened. There was a jangling of keys and a dim candle light illuminated the floor. Add looked up to see someone drop a tray of food into his cell. The person scribbled something on a notepad, locked the door, and left. Add didn’t even bother to touch the food.

            A week or so went by of this. Add started to feel filthy and weak. It was like many shackles were on him where he was too depressed to even move. One day, the cell gate opened again and someone was thrown inside. From the candlelight, Add could make out spiky hair. “…Elsword…?” He questioned trying to suppress the sudden joy in his voice. The light faded away and the room door was closed.

            “…mmm…Add…is…is that you?” Elsword whispered, his voice hoarse.

            “O-of course it is, idiot!”

            Elsword laughed a little. It was definitely him. “…hey…that’s the first time you called out my actual name.”

            It was actually…the second, Add wanted to say but his pride taped his mouth shut. Add said nothing but instead pulled Elsword up and put him sitting up against the wall. Since he couldn’t see clearly, he felt along Elsword’s face. Blood from that night was dried up still on his face. He took his time, nice and slow, as he slid his hand down Elsword’s neck. There were a few dry specks here and there. With gentle pushes, he felt around Elsword’s body. When he pushed on his stomach, Elsword winced and hissed.

            “…A-Add w-what are you doing…?”

            “…shut up…Els…you idiot…” Add attempted to wipe his hands on his clothes. He then wet some of his right hands’ fingers with his saliva. He began to rub the bloodstains off of Elsword’s face. He continued this until he felt no more of the dry blood. He then used his shirt to wipe off Elsword’s face and neck. “…Sorry if it stinks…”

            Elsword kept quiet during the whole process. But after Add finished, he asked, “…Why are you being so nice to me?”

            Add laughed a sad laugh. “…Why indeed…?” He questioned as Elsword did back in the other prison. He hugged his knees. “…Maybe it’s the effect of these prisons…maybe I’m going mad…not that I was already. But a better question is, why didn’t you run? It was my fault that the plan was flawed and if I could have swum, we wouldn’t be here now. At least you could’ve been freed.”

            “Because you’re my friend.” There was no hesitation.

            Add’s eyes widened like a cat’s pupil. Even though it was so dark, it was as if he saw a light shining down on him. He wanted to reach for it. He wanted to be pulled out of the pressure of this water he has been in for years.

            “I was yelling for you over and over. It sort of hurts to speak,” Elsword said as he stroked his throat.

            Add was speechless for a few seconds. He then became flustered. “I-Idiot that’s not how the world works! People will take advantage of you! It’s a one for one world out there! For god’s sakes we are even in the prisons where criminals will do anything! They will kill you! Use you!” Add protested as he flailed his arms around.

            “But you didn’t.”’

            “W-well..that is…Since when did you decided that you were my friend? Hmm?”

            “Since the first day you didn’t kill me.”

            “I….” Add was interrupted by the room door opening. The cell gate opened and food on a tray was dropped on the floor. The person who dropped that there left as soon as he completed his task.

            “…We should eat.” Elsword’s hands shook as he pulled the tray closer. It was made out of wood this time.

            “…Don’t tell me you didn’t eat either, idiot.”

            Elsword smiled, although he knew Add probably couldn’t see it. “It feels like rice and some kind of meat..fish maybe.” He split the rice and fish in half. “I’ll put the tray between us.”

            Add felt around for a utensil on the tray. There was none. “Ugh…eating with my…hands…” He wiped his hands off his pants. What he did earlier came into his mind and he blushed. ‘I can’t believe I just did that,’ he thought.

            “C’mon and eat. Or do you want me to feed you?” Elsword teased as he grabbed another pile of rice.

            Add snatched Elsword’s wrist and brought it to his lips. He ate the rice off of Elsword’s fingers, making sure to leave a lot of saliva behind. “Don’t push me.”

            “Umm…uh…umm…the hell…?”

            Add could feel Elsword’s embarrassment and he smirked in triumph. But at the same time he was nervous inside because why the hell was he doing these weird things? Unsanitary too! What if Elsword thought he was weird? Strangely…Add didn’t want that. Usually he didn’t care about what people thought of him but…maybe because Elsword is now…a friend? He tried to change the subject. “We need to talk…about that night.”

            “…Oh…it…probably happened again…hey…you don’t…think…I’m a monster…do you?” Elsword faced down and pulled on the fabric of his pants.

            “Idiot. You’re asking me, someone who just killed people for fun, if I think you are a monster. In fact…in fact…” Add trailed off lost in thought. Even when it was revealed that Add was some psycho, Elsword never once did treat him like one. Maybe that was one of the points that was different about Elsword. All the other people he had met in the prisons treated him with fear. They never tried to talk to him…well then again he never let them. But even when he could kill Elsword any moment, Elsword never once treated him with animosity. He decided then and there, he will never kill Elsword. “…No…I don’t think you’re a monster. That beautiful dance under the full moon that ended the many pathetic lives was to save me. I appreciate it. Thanks.” ‘I do not sound like myself right now. What effect is this boy having on me?’ He patted Elsword’s head. “Good boy.”

            Elsword’s emotions felt as if the rain had stopped. It was still cloudy but small sun rays were peeking though. However, if Add said that he ended many lives…he was probably guilty that night. But what he can’t remember was how did it start. What triggered him to do so? “I think you’re pretty cool, Add. Thank you.”

            “I…ah whatever. You’re welcome.”

            The two of them laughed. Their laughs echoed though the dark which now seemed not so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. I shall go slink in a corner now.


	7. I Will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add's and Elsword's "Peace" is broken and they are forced to fight to maintain their food supply and cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one comment/follow on FFN! I'm so happy! Even if it's just one person, that is enough for me. Ermm...but that sorta just kinda confirmed to me that not a lot of people of this fandom use this site ( even if it is just one person). Or maybe it's just the ship I chose. Either way, I am still continuing since I received the boost I needed.

Another week went by in the dingy cell. Elsword did small workouts like pushups or sit ups to keep up his strength. It was wonderful to have a companion at your side at times like these. Being in solitude for too long can make a person crazy. Lucky for the both of them when they were separated, at least someone came to give food every day. The two of them got to learn more about each other as they talked to pass the time. Add learned that Elsword loved eating meat, couldn’t sit still at times, had lived alone with his sister, liked screamo and rock music, and much more. Elsword learned that Add preferred techno and classical music, that he was an only child, loved chocolate more than anything else, used to love making robots and such, can get cranky at times without his sleep, and other things.

            They were getting comfortable, even if their condition wasn’t. However, the peace was broken when a large fat man using long and huge chains as jewelry appeared in front of their cell. He was holding a small lantern that gave off more light than the candles that were used.

            “It’s now time for you s*it heads to work for your place!” The man spat.

            “What…?” Elsword questioned. He looked at Add with a confused face who only returned an equally confused face.

            “You heard me! You’re going to go out there and fight to the death!”

            “…What…?”

            “Are you stupid? Why am I even asking, Of course you are. You fight. You win. You get food. You get to stay. If you do better, you get better food. Better place to stay.”

            “What…? We weren’t told about this! And if anything we wanna get OUT of here!”

            “Honestly I thought we were just going to rot here and die,” Add murmured under his breath with sarcasm.

            “You get it easy first round. You two get to work together. Boss says so. Lose 3 times and you get no food and you get demoted. Below this place is the lowest tier area where you are thrown with all those other sorry sack of s*its and you get no food. Once I let you out, follow me. If you try anything to me, ol Mister Waldo, you’ll get killed,” Waldo said.

            Add leaned in and whispered into Elsword’s ear, “It’s best we do what they want for now. Maybe we can survey the area and figure out what’s up with this place.”

            “Gotcha,” Elsword whispered back. The two followed the oversized balloon up some stairs and into a corridor. Everything so far was made of stone or brick and was old fashioned. The corridors were lined with torches and their shadows were cast along the walls as they walked on. They reached a wooden door and entered the room inside. On the other side of the room was another door in which Waldo pushed them through. A sudden bright light hurt their eyes and they shielded themselves out of reflex. They were in a small ring and spotlights were shone. A crowd of people of many forms, some who looked like regular people and others as prisoners were shouting and cheering. “The…hell?”

            “My thoughts exactly,” Add said.

            “Hellooooooo everyone! I am Wally your host! In this corner we have Raaannnnn’s favorites, the emo goth kids! And on this side we have the Phoru brothers!” Wally, a man dressed in a pinstripe suit announced.

            “YOU! TO HELL WITH YOU! YOU F*CKING SOLD ME OUT!!” Add snarled.

            “Ooooops! I have no idea what this guy is talking about! Shall we continue? Ready? Start!”

            The Phoru brothers charged at them. Both of them had a strange knot type hairstyle and were short and chubby. Add gave them the iciest coldest glare that even puts glaciers to shame.

            They stopped in their tracks and cried in unison, “We give up!” Elsword stood there with a blank face.

            “…and the Emo kids win? How…uneventful.” Even Wally was surprised. Murmurs trickled through the crowd but once one man yelled “Yeah!” Everyone cheered. “And there you have it! Youuuuu guys win a week’s supply of food aaaaand your right to stay in your cell for oneeeee week! Talk about lucky! Win ten more matches and you get an upgrade! As for the Phoru brothers…they will be thrown into the deepest part of the cistern! This was their last chance and the blew it! Thank you all and come again!”

            Add’s wrath was seething. It wasn’t until Elsword put his hand on Add’s shoulder did he calm down. “We’ll make him pay later,” Elsword said in a low tone. A quick wicked smile and dark circles flashed on his face.

            Add just stared at him.

            “…huh? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something wrong or something?” Elsword questioned, genuinely confused.

            “…no…it’s nothing…” Add said. This was worse than he thought. It’s one thing to be conscious and aware that you’re crazy, mad, or insane, but it’s another thing if you aren’t aware when you are crazy, mad, or insane. This was the first time Add saw this “dark” Elsword when he wasn’t fighting. Add wondered if he should pry about it. Elsword’s situation reminded him very much like his old self…he didn’t want Elsword to…lose himself…

            “Add…Add…ADD!” Elsword screamed into Add’s ear.

            “EEK! What the hell, idiot?!”

            “Well…uhh Waldo is giving us that look. The next fight is gonna happen soon so…”

            “Right, right.” Add and Elsword followed Waldo back to their cell. Add all the while was in contemplation.

            “So…what’s up with that Wally guy?” Elsword asked once they were back sitting in their dirty old cell.

            “…huh…oh…him…that bast*rd son of a b*tch…”

            “…What are you thinking about?”

            “…You…hmm…but should I…? But then…”

            “M-Me? W-what about me?”

            “….But what if…”

            “Add…Add…ADD!”

            “Huh?! Oh, that bast*rd?”

            “No I mean…ugh yeah sure, that guy.”

            Add folded his hands and pressed them to his lips. “He’s also why I was stuck in prison. He tricked me. If it weren’t for him, I would have been there faster and…” He bit his lip. “She wouldn’t have died…”

            “…I’m…I’m sorry…”

            “While I am mad at him, I’m angrier at some other…bast*rds.” He gazed at where Elsword was, debating whether to ask certain things now or not. Maybe some things he shouldn’t…it wasn’t the time yet.

            “…Could I ask…who she is?”

            “…Her name…was Eve. She was someone I was interested in.”

            “Oh.” Elsword couldn’t help but to feel…a bit sad. He wasn’t sure why.

As if sensing this, Add pulled a little on Elsword’s sleeve as he continued talking. “D-don’t get me wrong. She was an artificial intelligence.” Why did he feel that he needed to explain himself? The words just kept coming. “We came from…a same place. She used to be almost human like but she lost all her emotions. One day, I was out to get something and that Wally guy happened to have tailed us. Apparently he told Ran and ordered some thugs to stop me from coming back to where she was waiting. When I arrived…it was already too late. He had…ripped out her core…I remember feeling helpless as I was being dragged way, screaming her name. That’s when I ended up in that other prison.” He gripped Elsword’s sleeve tighter. “That’s not the only thing he’s done though…Ran. He…”

“It’s okay…tell me another time.” Elsword brought his hands close to Add’s face and wiped away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

“Huh…how embarrassing…it’s because I’m tired, i-idiot!”

“I’m tired too.” And with that, Elsword laid down and went to sleep.

Add then made another decision. ‘Elsword, I will protect you no matter what.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorta going for the one of the concepts of Dead Man Wonderland (spoiler?) where they are in prison and they have to do things/fight for points so that they don't die because of the collar they are wearing injects poison in them and such. I liked the concept of the fighting so I wanted to implement that. I feel like I can be cheesy/corny at times because there are rarely any fics of this pairing so there is no cheesy/corny things to enjoy.  
> I have school tomorrow so I hope I can update at a good pace.


	8. The Tenth Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the tenth battle Add and Elsword will have to fight. Will they win? Or Will they lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the other place, someone told me I didn't have to censor words since it's rated M. The reason why I censored words was because I myself wasn't use to typing it out ;-; I feel so guilty doing so. But, I've over come that for the sake of that one person (and the story I guess xD) ;^; *sheds a single tear*

“So, let’s discuss what we know,” Add suggested as he took a bite out of the stale crackers they had been given.

            “Okay, well for one thing, we know that Ran is behind this whole thing, or at least he has something to do with it,” Elsword stated.

            “Uh huh, that is the obvious. However, my theory is that someone else or more people are behind this. And what these people do is go around and ruin and destroy people’s lives so that one: they can trap them in prisons, two: assess their abilities or capabilities, and three: trap them in here for their own entertainment. I derived this from the fact that you have met Ran as well.”

            “We can’t get out.”

            “As of the moment, there is no way we can get out. This room is barricaded by many locks, if you noticed. The corridors seem endless and no natural light from the sun is filtering through. It’s highly probable that we are quite some meters underground.”

            “We need to win nine more rounds.”

            “Apparently the system in this ‘prison’ goes on a ranking system. The more you win, and a perfect streak I might add, the better your living conditions will be. If you lose, you get penalties such as being thrown to the lowest part of this place. There might be a chance that if we win a lot and reach the top, we might be able to acquire a near state to freedom. But that is just speculation.”

            Add was talking all too smart for Elsword. Add usually was off in la la land when he was thinking a lot. Elsword made frowny faces. “I wish we can take a shower…and that hole we use over there to go to the bathroom reeks.”

            “Everything here is highly unsanitary…I believe I am starting to develop rashes…”

            “TMI…TMI man.”

            “What? It’s not like we’re strangers anymore.”

            “True. Anyways, so what’s the plan? Do we fight our way up?”

            “Precisely. Once we reach higher levels, we might be able to find a way to escape.”

            And so began Add and Elsword’s conquest. In the following days they faced various opponents. Most of them, however, gave up much too quickly thanks to a single glare from Add. Elsword didn’t have to do anything whatsoever. Or more likely, Add refused to let Elsword do anything. As much as he hated that bastard Wally, he tried to suppress his anger in order to keep the dark beast that laid within Elsword. For one thing he was beginning to notice, if something bad happens to himself, the dark Elsword came out. He also assumed that it came out if Elsword was to fight.

            “Aaaaaaaaaaaadddddd, I don’t feel it’s right that you’re doing all the work,” Elsword whined. “It’s making me feel bad. I can help.” It was the day of their tenth fight.

            “It’s fine. These guys aren’t even worth trying against. All I gave out was a couple of glares and kicks. They are all just a bunch of stupid guys,” Add said as he stretched his arms.

            “But I wanna do something! I’ve been a good boy listening to you. We’re in this together, remember?”

            As much as Add appreciated Elsword’s sediment, he absolutely refused to risk his friend’s sanity. “No.”

            There was no room for further argument for the two of them were escorted to the ring.

            “Here in this corner we have the reigning champions! Evil eye and the boy who just sits and watches! Maybe today the both of them need to step up their game! For on this side we have Banthus, the king of this floor!” Wally exclaimed with excitement much to Add’s annoyance.

            “BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You puny little shits can do nothing to me!” Banthus sneered as he waved a large wooden sword.

            “W-weapons! I didn’t know weapons are allowed!” Elsword shouted.

            “Oh but he’s the king, little man!” Wally laughed. “Begin!”

            “Tch, I may actually have to use this this time,” Add mumbled as he covered his left eye.

            “Add let me help this time, he’s got the advantage,” Elsword insisted.

            “No!” Add protested and he ran up close to Banthus. Unfortunately, Banthus was bigger and taller than him so gazing into his eyes was a bit difficult. Banthus swung his wooden sword in a large slow arc. Add dodged but the impact made a small dent in the floor. Add tried to make eye contact with the burly man but he just kept on swinging that sword non-stop. “Stay still!”

            “AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA YOU CAN’T EVEN TOUCH ME!”

            “Ugh…I’m being halted by something as stupid as this? How humiliating.” Banthus then did a surprise attack. He kicked up dust into Add’s face. “Ack!”

            “Add watch out!” Elsword cried. The sword was aiming right for Add’s side.

            CRACK!

            In the background, the audience held their breath. The dust cleared. Banthus’s sword had snapped in two. The perpetrator was Elsword who had a grim stare. He had snapped the sword in two with a precise chop. The room suddenly felt cold. It was silent as Elsword, as calm as still water, picked up one of the broken pieces and walked towards Banthus. Sweat beaded on Banthus’s forehead. Each step Elsword made caused Banthus’s heartbeat to race faster and faster.

            “S-stay away! I gi—“ Banthus was cut off by a stab to the chest. Elsword pulled out the spiky wooden piece causing blood to spray out. A smile crept on his lips.

            “You won’t be needing this anymore,” Elsword chimed as he swept the feet from under Banthus. Once on the floor, Elsword stabbed Banthus’s shoulder over and over again until the arm was severed. Blood dripped from the wood and his smiling face. Everyone was frozen.

            Add walked towards Elsword as Elsword threw the broken bloodied wood aside. He grabbed Elsword’s bloodstained hand and Elsword soon came back to his senses. It only took a moment for him to register what had happened. He tightened his grip around Add’s hand.

            No words were said.

            In silence, the two went back to their cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if some people can tell but...probably can see HxH rubbed off of me a lot.


	9. I'm Losing Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add realizes he's starting or rather has been changing without him noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I want to have the love stuff happen, I feel like I must build it up/put the framework first.
> 
> ;u; It's difficult to trudge along on this lone snow mountain but I'll keep on going. I'll finish what I started.

The new cell still had a dingy appearance but at least it was bigger and contained useful things such as a sink, shower, and a toilet. They still had to sleep on the cold stone floor, however. The lighting was better and a few other prisoners were in the same room as them.

            Ever since that incident of the last fight, Elsword and Add hadn’t talked much and they only ate a little of what was given to them. When the time came for them to fight for their place, they did so with heavy hearts. Most of the time Elsword lingered behind watching while Add just hypnotized the opponents to hit themselves until they went unconscious. It wasn’t easy but with a few dirty tricks, such as the dirt move by Banthus, they were able to pull through. ‘If only I had a weapon of some sort,’ Add thought. It would certainly make things easier. ‘I’ve gone too soft.’

            “…Els,” Add began.

            “…Hm?”

            “…On second thought…it’s nothing.”

            “Okay…”

            Add reached out and felt Elsword’s left earlobe. “…Els?”

            “…Hm?”

            “Do you wear earrings?”

            “Hm? Oh yeah. I used to wear one on this ear and a necklace but they confiscated that back in the old prison.” His eyes were looking straight ahead at nothing. His voice lacked emotion.

            “…Els…?”

            “Yeah? What’s with you today?”

            “…Thank you.”

            There was a moment of silence before Elsword spoke again. “…for what?”

            “For saving me again.” Add averted his gaze.

            “…That wasn’t saving that was…that was…”

“C-c’mon it took me all I had to thank you, idiot! And you did, even if it was the way you did…but…I know that you don’t like when that happens. So…I’ve been meaning to ask…but first, remember how I was talking about how Eve and I came from the same place? Well, we were both kidnapped years before and taken to---

“RISE AND SHINE SHITHEADS!!!!” Waldo hollered while banging pots and pans. The prisoners groaned as they got up. Waldo came up to Add’s and Elsword’s cell. “You’ve done well for a duo of monkey dung. But today will you rise to the next level? Also, today…” He pointed at Elsword. “You have to fight by yourself! The audience is tired of seeing you do nothing.”

“W-wait I’ll do it! I can face them---“ Add attempted to intervene.

“No! Ran’s orders. Gotta make the customers happy. Now come along.”

“You huge---“

“It’s okay, Add. He’s right…I can’t just hide forever.” A burning resolve flickered in his eyes. “I won’t let it take over.” He tightened his fist and hit his chest. “I promise, just for you.”

Add’s heart leapt and he felt flush heat over his ears and face as he watched his hero leave the room.

-

Dauntless with every step, Elsword stepped into the ring with a smirk on his face. ‘If Add is acting that weird, that means that I really do gotta cheer up!’ He thought. ‘Can’t have my friends down.’ “All right so who is the unlucky guy who’s going against me!” Elsword shouted.

“Surprise, surprise! It’s not a man but a robot!” Wally exclaimed as a large robot with one red eye flew down into the ring. “I call him number 8!”

“W-wait wait hold up! Is this even legal?! First the guy has a weapon and now robots?!”

The audience laughed with comments like ‘he said legal!’ ‘You’re in prison, kid! Anything goes!’

“Tch…Well I’m not giving up!” ‘I can’t face Add if I give up here. Plus if I win this, we’ll get promoted. But how the hell do I fight this damn thing?!’

“Aaaaaand start!” Wally pointed at the prey his robot was to defeat.

“Beep beep here I come,” Number 8 bleeped. It started by flying towards Elsword who ducked under it. The heat from the rocket boosters brushed against his skin. Then it started to shoot missiles.

“Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!!!!” Good thing Elsword was fast. The missiles all exploded in multitudes of colors into the walls. The robot then attacked with a large bright yellow laser. “HOLY SHIT!” The laser burned part of his sleeve. Although the moves seemed scary, Elsword soon noticed that it was just attacking in a pattern. “Okay…okay…you can do this, Elsword. This has got to work, it always does.”

“Finish him already!” Wally demanded. The audience chanted ‘Burn him! Burn him!’

“Affirmative.” Number 8 launched a whole bunch of deadly missiles.

“Wait for it…wait for it…” Elsword mumbled as he got in a ready stance. At the right moment, he dashed away towards the robot.

“Retreat. Retreat Re—“

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Millions of tiny robot pieces glittered on top of the crowd.

The audience cheered with wild whistles and shouts. ‘Best display ever!’

“Well…that cliché thing actually worked…Hmph!” Elsword crossed his arms and smirked in glory. “Take that!” He left the ring holding his fist up.

“Well I did it. You didn’t need to worry whatsoever. I think the robot surprise kept my mind off of things,” Elsword said to Add back in the cell.

‘I didn’t know he was THIS cocky,’ Add thought as he smiled. “Well I’m glad you’re…you’re…all right,” Add murmured.

“It’s thanks to you. I think if you weren’t here I would have given up and lost myself long time ago. I was feeling pretty down but…” Elsword scratched his cheek and blushed. “You’ve made me happy again.”

“W-WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO HONEST, I-I-I-I-IDIOOOOOOT!” Add punched Elsword’s arm and faced the corner trying to calm himself.

“Oww...Anyways, look forward to a new cell! Hopefully it’s better than this one.”

Add’s rapid heartbeat wouldn’t stop. ‘Why is it…that you do this to me? Could this be…? I feel like I’m losing myself…but this time…’ He turned to look at Elsword who smiled back at him. ‘This time…it isn’t a bad thing.’


	10. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules change for Add and Elsword to survive.

Add’s eyes became glued to Elsword. Elsword didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it didn’t even bother him since what else was there to do? Although, he did notice that Add was becoming quite touchy lately, even if they were “accidents.” While this didn’t bother him either, it made him…think about things that he believed he shouldn’t be thinking about. At least Add gave him privacy while he took a shower…or so he thought.

            “Add…are you feeling okay? Are you sick?” Elsword decided to ask. He plopped on the single bed that was in their new cell. They took turns sleeping on it. It was just a long metal panel with a blanket as thin as paper on it but it was much better than sleeping on a dirty floor. This cell looked more modern than the last two. The walls and floors were made out of concrete. The toilet, shower, and sink was better. The room was illuminated by plastic electrical lights. There was still no natural light though. The two by now had lost track of time and date. Sure they could have kept a pseudo time by counting the weeks they had to fight, but the idea just faded away like clouds dissipating in the sky.

            “I’m fine,” Add replied. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his chin on one hand gazing at Elsword.

            “Then why do you always look like you have a fever all the time? If you’re sick…”

            “Hmm! No! I’m not sick it’s…it’s just really hot in here.”

            “Feels pretty cold to me. Also, you are a stick.”

            “I…idiot! If I say I’m not sick, I’m not! I’m just…” Add got up and stripped off his clothes. He then began to take a shower. At this point, he didn’t mind if Elsword was around when he did things.

            “Just what?” Elsword stared at the water trickling off of Add’s back like little rivers.

            ‘H-he’s staring!’ Add thought. He let the water cascade down his face. It didn’t help him cool off the heat he felt in his cheeks. He glanced at Elsword. “Just…happy.”

            “See, that wasn’t so hard. I’m happy too. We got all this nice stuff.”

            “Idiot.”

            They received a new warden that took care of escorting the prisoners. He was an old skinny crazy man by the name of Kayak. He always smelled of medicine or herbs with a dash of brimstone. Rumors murmured from the other inmates consisted that he sometimes put strange concoctions in the foods and drinks given to them to eat. Kayak always cackled in the night and smoke could be seen drifting on the floor.

            Kayak was in the process of unlocking all of the cell gates. “Everyone make your way to the right!” Kayak screeched. He almost coughed up a lung after he spoke. Elsword and Add, along with the other prisoners were brought into a new ring. This ring had a concrete floor and the stands were risen higher than the last ones. At the far end was a long table littered with various kinds of weapons. Kayak made his way to the front of the agitated prison crowd. “Ahem. You’ve got a taste of what’s expected of you. But now—“ A man rushed forward to seize a weapon. Before he could even reach it, an arrow shot him dead. The crowd tensed. “As I was saying, the real deal starts now! Here and from now on, the fights you’ll be in will be delightfully pleasurable for us and the audience! Weapons will be allowed!” He waved his hand over the long table. “To give up, is no longer an option! At least it won’t be if you ever make it past here. You’ll get brutally ripped apart up there! How lovely! Here you can give up still, but the consequence is an immediate ticket to the cistern! You must defeat your opponent by either beating him unconscious, or…killing them! Later on in the higher levels, it’ll only be life or death! Oh the horror in your faces are so delightful! However, the benefits you reap if you win up there are greater than here! Here is where you form and finalize your teams! That’s right, you get a buddy! Whether you win or lose, this buddy suffers with you! Some of you are already doing the buddy system but perhaps you may want to change people for stronger ones! Make sure you tell me later who you pick! Now…for today…who ever survives gets a win! You have to live for five minutes! Whenever I say go, you’ll rush to this table, pick a weapon, and eliminate the competition! The more people you eliminate here, the less people you need to beat to reach the next level! But there is always the standard way of needing 30 wins, to reach the next level! But what you all decide to do, is up to you!” Many prisoners in the crowd became nervous and many bickered with one another.

            “Add, get on my back,” Elsword whispered.

            “W-what? Why?” Add asked all flustered.

            Elsword was eyeing two big and shiny kitchen knives. “Knowing everyone here, they aren’t gonna wait this out like smart people would do.”

            “That is true…”

            “I can get there fast, whatever you want, you grab it. I would get it for you but I think it’s dangerous to be by yourself right now.” He glanced at all the desperate eyes.

            “O-okay I’ll do it…idiot…making me do this…” Add climbed onto Elsword’s back. To no surprise, Add was pretty light. Add snuck his hands around Elsword’s neck. He blushed as he can now smell Elsword’s scent closer. The warmth of Elsword’s body made Add want to hold him tighter. ‘H-he’s touching my butt…I have to control myself…’ But the nice feeling soon faded as the anticipation of the ‘go’ hung in the air.

            Kayak for a while was just standing there, smiling. Until finally, he shrieked “GO!” The crowd ran like a stampede but Elsword was quick and reached the table first.

            “I want those kitchen knives!” Elsword shouted for the crowd was too loud. Add snatched them and scrutinized the other weapons. They didn’t seem all too great. Most of them were low quality, had rust, or were blunt. Add took too long to decide and already prisoners made it and were taking whatever seemed best. Elsword backed away from the table and moved to the far left. He flinched when he saw someone cut another guy’s hand off. Screams were filling the air like a horrid symphony. Add was suddenly thrown off and Elsword grabbed the kitchen knives and formed a cross to block an incoming blade. The wielder had long flowing black hair with a red highlight on the right side. “Sorry, Add, I’m a bit tied up here!” Add nodded and slipped away towards the table. The black haired man didn’t seem to mind. He and Elsword began to duke it out in a series of blade against blades. It was apparent that this man had a lot of fighting experience for he blocked Elsword’s rapid slashes as if he were swatting away moths. Elsword attempted to move behind him but he was faced with a mechanical artillery hand. The man did something unexpected. He lowered his arm and weapon.

            “Form a team with me, with the both of us, we can make it to the top,” the man said.

            “Hell no! I don’t even know you!” Elsword replied as he took a step back.

            “I’m Raven. Now form a team with me.”

            “Like I said, I’m not forming a team with you. I already got one.”

            Raven moved his gaze towards Add who was trying to find something good while avoiding other prisoners. “Very well then.” He turned to leave. “Although you won’t get very far with him.”

            This made Elsword furious. “What do you know!” He tried to hit Raven, but he blocked it.

            “This arm can fire bombs and flames if I just provide the material. I have one bomb left.” Elsword backed away again. “He’s weak and won’t even survive multiple hits. He’ll just bring you down. Or worse, he will betray you.”

            “I don’t care. Even if what you say is true, I’ll make up for what he lacks. He’s my friend, and no way in hell am I abandoning him. Even if he betrays me…I’ll let him. I’ll…I’ll do anything for him!”

            It was for a brief second, but a pinch of sadness whizzed past Raven’s golden eyes. “Suit yourself. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” And with that he disappeared into the crowd.

            Add meanwhile scanned the table over and over again as if he couldn’t believe that nothing was left. Something on floor caught his eye. It was the only thing that no one bothered to get. “…Wait…yes…this is perfect…” Add made his way back to Elsword who was pummeling other guys unconscious. The other prisoners were too busy with themselves to even notice Add.

            “Did you get what you needed?” Elsword asked as he kicked a guy to the side.

            “…I got this…it’s all that was left. But I think I can work with it,” Add mused.

            “Oh? That’s interesting! You’re so cool Add!”

            “I-IDIOT!”

            “STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!” Kayak screeched. “The time limit is now over!” Elsword and Add observed the field. Blood, bodies, and limbs were everywhere. Both of them cringed. There were only about twenty people left cut down from fifty originally. Raven was among them. He seemed to have formed an alliance with a tall man with long white hair and blue eyes. “Oh…I didn’t think this many will live. Oh well, it was a good bloodied show. Back to your cells now and I’ll record who is your partner. Oh yes…you’re free to keep your weapons…but remember, if you try anything, you will be killed like that man earlier.” Kayak smiled a creepy smile.

            “Hmmm…I see what he’s doing,” Add said as the two walked back to their cell.

            “What’s up?” Elsword asked.

            “By letting us keep our weapons, he’s testing how much the people who share a cell trust each other. Obvious but cruel. After all, if they cut down one another, it’s less people to go through in the long run…”

            “But why do they wanna do that? Didn’t they just form teams? Wouldn’t that mess up their winning?”

            “It’s not so simple as that. Most of these people, from what I observe, haven’t even been knowing each other for a week or two. People are cruel and selfish. You saw what happened back there.”

            “Well…I’ll never betray you…”

            “Els…I…umm…same…” Add looked away. Elsword could still see him blushing by the pink tint in his ears.

            “You need to be more open and honest about your feelings.”

            “Sh-shut up!”

            “Yes, yes boss.”

            Add gazed at Elsword for a long time. “…Els…I…I think…I…I…am going to take the bed today.” And with that he plopped himself onto the bed and turned to face the wall.

            “Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! It was my turn…ah whatever. Tell me whenever you’re ready, Add. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

            “Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers to self* It's working!  
> Thank you.


	11. With You, It Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tough. Add gives choices to Elsword on what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a spontaneous thing." - Palm, HxH

“Add, there is something that has been bothering me,” Elsword said as he cleaned his knives. They were two different looking knives. One was a Chef’s knife while the other was a carving knife. They were both in fairly good condition and seemed to have not seen much use.

            “What is it, Els?” Add asked. He was laying on the metal bed looking up at the ceiling trying to count how many cracks he saw.

            “It’s about what the crazy old guy said. About…the kill or be killed…part.”

            It took a moment for that to sink in and when it did, Add felt his stomach drop. “…They…aren’t making this easy…are they…?” Add’s voice shook as he laughed out a nervous laugh. Images of Elsword on the floor with blood appeared in his mind. Then images of Elsword going crazy came after. But worse of all, he saw Elsword fading from his hands and falling into the dark abyss, lost forever.

            “Add…? I…I don’t want to…kill anymore…” He looked at Add with big sorrowful eyes filled with fear. “I…I’m even considering giving up…but…but I know I can’t because…I need to be with you. I want to be with you.”

            Add sat up. His heart wanted to burst whether if it was from sadness, happiness, or…love, he couldn’t tell. At the spur of the moment, he slid off the bed and grabbed Elsword’s hands. He gazed into those deep crimson red eyes. Elsword gazed back into Add’s magenta eyes that now radiated concern. He could start to feel flush in his cheeks. “Els…what we do, I’ll leave it up to you. I won’t force you to do anything. We can either give up now, the both of us…and go to the cistern together. We’ll lose almost everything except yourself, which is more important. I’m not sure if they’ll let us fight again, but if they do, we can always work our way up to this point and go back again. If not…we can be at rest that you are you…” Add caressed Elsword’s cheek. “The other thing we can do…is stay here for a while longer. Since we are in teams, you can let me do everything again. Also, we aren’t at the kill stage yet…but the enemy may not go easy on us.” Tears were rolling down Elsword’s cheeks. Add wiped up every tear. “Or…we can try to escape…it will be difficult but I’ll try my hardest to figure out a way. Last…we can keep going…we would have to persevere. You would have to fight yourself. But if it makes you suffer…The choice is yours. I am fine with any choice you make.”

            “…I…I want to go home…” Elsword choked on his words. He tried to wipe away his own tears with his arm.

            “…I do too…” Add cast his gaze downward. He didn’t have a home to go back to…not anymore.

            “…I’m so…lame right now…I miss everyone…” Elsword was calming down a bit. Add debated whether to hug him or not. What Elsword was feeling he knew all too well. Add bit his lip and decided ‘to heck with it’ and hugged Elsword. When he felt this way, long ago, a hug was all he needed…but no one was there to give it to him. He stroked his long red hair. Elsword responded by clinging to Add’s back, his nails digging into his shirt. The warmth encompassed both of their bodies. A few moments passed before Elsword spoke again. “Let’s…let’s go on…I’m scared…but I feel like…we need to. Maybe to find out everything and if I’m hoping for too much, stop this…besides…with you…If it’s with you, then I know everything will be fine.” Elsword’s heart beat faster. He didn’t want to let go. A wave of impulsive emotions drowned him. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. “…Hey…Add…let’s…share the bed from now on…I’m tired of being cold…and lonely on the floor…”

            “Okay.”

-

            Add and Elsword’s next scheduled fight was against the Lizard Warrior twins. Both of them used hand sickles as their weapons. They had long orange hair and seemed to have…blood smeared on their faces. Add scrutinized the situation. The opponent’s sickles were rusty but with enough force they could kill either him or Elsword. From their limbs, Add could tell that they were mobile and quick. The twins leered at them and made a slicing motion across their throats. There were more people in the crowd than before. On the closest row towards the action were some rich looking people and some of the prisoners on their floor. From rumors Elsword and Add heard, the twenty before had been cut down to thirteen.

            “Laaaadies and gentlemen! We have the first round of the bronze level! On this side, we have the lizard brothers! They were brought from the exquisite desert area where a whole tribe of them live and strive to live the way of the warrior. On the other side we have the promising youngsters that were cultivated by Ran!” Kayak shrilled. He coughed after and attempted to hit his chest for it to stop. “Are you ready, set, go!”

            Elsword gripped his knives. Him, Add, and the lizard twins circled the ring. Tension was like a taut rope. Neither side turned away their eyes. Add felt along the arena’s walls. After half way in the circle, Add motioned Elsword to stop. Once the lizard twins saw this, they rushed in. In that moment, Add did the same. To everyone’s surprise, both of the twins tripped. Add used that moment to go on top of one of them and forced one of them to look into his eye by yanking them by the hair. A dark and desperate feeling passed through Add and without thinking he whispered, “Kill your brother.” He got off and backed away behind Elsword who was on guard. The two discussed that unless it was necessary, Elsword will not fight. The other twin lizard brother looked at his hypnotized brother with confusion as he tried to fend off his attacks. The crowd talked to each other in confusion. Soon, both of the lizard brothers were as quick as lighting flashing their blades against the other. They had this technique where they spun in the air with their sickles as fan blades. Finally, the hypnotized brother stabbed his brother in the gut. The look of betrayal crossed his eyes before he fell into a slump on the floor. Before the lizard brother could snap out of his daze, Add, with a grim face, pulled on some strings and the lizard brother’s neck was cut open at the carotid artery. He died instantly. Elsword shot Add a wide eyed look.

            “Sorry…but I’ll do whatever it takes,” Add said, his voice serious. “My hands already have been stained before. Even if…”

            “Okay. I won’t ever hate you. I understand…” Elsword said. He read Add’s mind. “I’ll fall with you…and maybe if we get through this…we’ll redeem ourselves. I know…you’re doing this…for my sake…thank you.”

            “…If you say it that way I can’t become the bad guy here…” But Elsword was right. He was desperate to keep Elsword safe. ‘Never again,’ Add thought. ‘I won’t lose anything else, so I’ll give everything I have…’ He had been having this mentality. But hearing that Elsword accepted this…made him feel better.

            “…I don’t know if…I can get over at the moment…of not wanting to kill…but I’ll do it if I have to…for you.”

            “…If you keep saying things like this…” ‘I’ll fall for you even harder…even right now I want to…’

            “AHEM! What a bizarre display! You two are the sinners…I mean winners!” Kayak screamed. He was such an annoying old man. The crowd went wild as the two exited the arena.

            “Els?” Add questioned.

            “Yeah, Add?” Elsword replied.

            “I think…I think it’s time I told you everything I know…and everything about me….my past.”


	12. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add talks about what happened to him and how he got that eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to feel embarrassed now, haha. I honestly thought no one would actually read and stuff (I was hoping though!) But I am quite...overjoyed. Thank you. It means a lot.  
> I am really passionate about this ship, so I wanted to make sure that I complete this fic. Ideas have been flowing into my brain so I have been writing a bunch. (also if I repeat a lot I apologize ;u;

“It isn’t much to say, but I want you to know, and I need to know some things,” Add said as he sat on the bed.

            Elsword followed suit. “Okay, I’m listening,” Elsword said.

            “I’ve already…told you about Eve but…what I didn’t tell you was…” He gripped the side of the bed. The memories of that day made him furious and depressed. “…that a long time ago, Ran also…killed my family…My mother…I miss her so much…I wasn’t there, I was at the park. I remember seeing smoke in the distance. I ran there…hoping it wasn’t my house…but it was. Everything was in blazes. Not only my house but neighboring houses as well. I heard screams for help…none that sounded like my mother. The stench of burning…corpses…houses…trees…were everywhere. I wanted to run into my flaming house but there stood Ran…blood dripping from his rapier. I was scared…he had such a malicious stare. I couldn’t run. He was coming closer…and then I was apprehended by strange men in white coats. I remember his hand on my head. I was so terrified. He said something about me being capable. I was locked up and tossed into a van. It drove father and farther away…I was screaming for my mom.” Add felt Elsword’s hand on his shoulder. He was on the verge of crying but that contact halted the tears. “I was then taken…to some…lab I believe. That’s where I met Eve. They were…doing horrible experiments on people. I think I was sixteen then. Me and Eve…they did terrible things to us too. They were interested in Eve because she was such an advanced technology. They wondered if they could do that cliché shit of turning her into a weapon for their own use. However, they believed she had too much emotion which they believed evoked free thinking and decided to slowly wipe away her feelings. As for me…I felt so…detached…as if a void was in the center of my chest. I didn’t care what happened to me…I let them do whatever they wanted to me…because I complied they never did more than necessary like beating me up or treating me badly.” Add covered his left eye. “That’s how I got this accursed eye. I don’t know what they did…they could have implanted a chip, shocked me with something…I don’t know. I was ready to give up…but Eve…before all her emotions were entirely gone, told me not to. That it would be lame if I didn’t have any dignity. She knew what was happening to her. She’s the one who said that we should escape. So we did…three years later…and so the events of Eve dying…was when I was nineteen. Then I think I’ve been stuck in prison for three more years…ha…what’s with all these threes?” He looked at Elsword who had a worried look in his eyes. “So I was meaning to ask…” He touched Elsword’s heart. “This…did they take you too?”

            Elsword turned his gaze downward. It was something he never wanted to remember again. But, Add was telling him his secrets…so he will tell him his. “…Yeah…two years ago…” He shuddered. “…First it was my dad…then it was my sister…It was a strange call on the phone…They told me to wait at home. I waited…and waited…and waited…they never came back home. I tried to trace back the call. I asked the police…but nothing came up. I looked all over the internet until I thought I found a lead. It was dangerous, I knew this…but I also knew that I had to save them. It was like they knew…those lab people. I was on the train and when I exited and turned into the street, they pulled me in the alleyway. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and I blacked out. When I woke up…I was strapped to a table. There were scary looking…machines…and tools everywhere. I tried to get out. But I was stuck. I remember screaming. Like you…I wasn’t sure what was happening. I just knew it hurt. I think they were trying to brainwash me somehow. I always fought back and they got mad at me.” Elsword touched his back. “Which is where…these came from. They beat me a lot. One day, to get me to do what they said, they showed me my sister. I felt devastated. She had…become insane. She was laughing maniacally and her eyes were so…lost. I lost my will to fight back. Eventually, I got over it and I just wanted out. My sister, she went haywire one day causing panic to all the lab people there. When she saw me, she gained a little of herself back. She broke the straps that were holding me and in her eyes I could see that she wanted help. She couldn’t stay sane for long so the two of us quickly tried to escape. Our dad didn’t make it. Once outside, she told me to run. I didn’t want to…but she was starting to lose it. So I ran…I ran as far as I could and never looked back. I hated myself for a while for leaving her. I swore that I would find her again one day. After that, I stayed with a friend, his name was Chung, and kept hidden. He was…going to have his wedding not that long ago to…Aisha…and…and…” Elsword’s head hurt. “Sorry…I can’t remember the rest but, somehow after that I got here. I only remember bits and pieces like Ran, blood on my hands, and my sister.”

            “Sorry…I think I just…made things depressing.”

            “No…it was good to talk it out. Besides…we learned more stuff about each other.”

            Add leaned his head against the wall. “This just confirms that they are corrupting people for their own entertainment and money gain. Ahhh…I hate them even more now.”

            “Anyways…that last match…that was cool, Add. They couldn’t even see the string.”

            “Hmm? Oh yeah. It’s not strong but it works. The hooks it came with was handy too…” Add yawned. “I’m…tired…we should sleep…” Add tapped the space facing the wall on the bed.

            “Oh…umm…is it…really okay? I mean…you won’t feel weird or anything?”

            “Hmm…no…you’re warm anyway…” Add was too sleepy to think anymore. “Hurry…I’m tired…I want to sleep facing the outside…”

            “O-okay.” Elsword laid down and faced the wall. With a thud, Add fell asleep on his side facing the other way. Soon, Elsword fell asleep as well. However, since he moved around so much, his arms were flung over Add and his legs intertwined with his.

            It was the warmest and safest they had ever felt in the prisons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, the other day I saw a VCxDiE fanart. So far I have seen VCxDiE, TTxDiE, CrAxDiE, Other Adds x DiE, DWxDiE---but no DiExIS *cries in a corner* At the very least there are some AddxElboy fanart floating out there like MMxLK, LPxRS,....LPxLK.... ._. ....I...I won't give up searching! I'll let you guys know if I ever come across one.


	13. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword have to go up against...dangerous opponents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I were a better artist I would have drawn this story as a comic ;u; But I’m not. I wanted to describe the fight scene better but my vocabulary is lacking. I despise using adverbs that end with the “ly” so I try to use them only when I need to or when I can’t think of any other way to describe something (such as unfortunately, finally, suddenly etc.) Also I apologize if for my inconsistences/if I have inconsistences; sometimes I forget little details of what I write/misplace segments ;-; (Ex: some chapters ago – 10 matches left when I meant 9) When I go back to read sometime later I’m like aww man. I liked writing this chapter. I am really liking the next chapter as well; it might be one of my favorites.

Add awoke first. His heart leapt when he noticed the warmth, the arms, and their legs. He tried to turn in the slowest way possible to avoid waking Elsword up. Add couldn’t help smiling when he saw Elsword’s peaceful face. His lashes were long, his cheeks had a light pink tint, and his lips had a slight shine. Add brushed a few strands of hair away from Elsword’s eyes. “…Elsword…” Add whispered, his voice was soft and slow. He slid one finger down Elsword’s cheek. “…I’ve fallen…for you…badly…” He frowned. “…I don’t know how long I can hold myself back…Will you accept me? Will you…reject me? If only you could tell me…” He brought his lips close to Elsword’s forehead. But, he decided against his actions and pulled away. Add got out of bed and let Elsword sleep until it was time to go out and fight.

-

            “Mmmm….” Elsword scratched his head as he rose from the bed.

            “Good Morning, sleepy lug,” Add said.

            “…How long was I sleeping…?”

            “Awhile, it’s almost time to go…I don’t know who we’re facing today.”

            “I had this dream…I saw the sunlight…it was warm…”

            “Is that so? It’s a nice dream. I wish we can actually see the sunlight.”

            “…We will…I believe so. …we’ll see it together…” Elsword washed his face and rinsed his mouth. You would think the place would at least give them toiletries. But nope, a whole bunch of cheapskates is what they are.

            “Elsword…after this match…I’ll tell you something.”

            “Why can’t you tell me now?”

            “I...well…just let it be so. Okay?”

            Elsword scrutinized Add’s eyes. He was expecting an ‘idiot just do as I say’ or something of the like. Add was hiding something, he could tell that much. “Okay.”

            Kayak came to their cell and unlocked the gate. He was snickering. “Today will be an excellent fight. Come along you two.” They followed Kayak to the arena. It was packed and everything was in brouhaha. Add caught a glimpse of Ran sitting on a throne like chair at the very top of the audience area.

            “…I’m getting nervous…” Elsword whispered.

            “Our opponents must be skillful…perhaps it’s…” Add couldn’t finish for Kayak was beginning announcements.

            “Everyone! Welcome—ack *cough* to the first climax of the bronze floor! Over here, we have team Add and Elsword! Ran’s favorites! They have been specifically made for our Hell’s Chamber!”

            “The hell is Hell’s Chamber?” Elsword asked.

            “I’m guessing it’s this place, this entire facility,” Add replied.

            “And on the other side, we have team Raven and Ciel!” Kayak continued. Raven and Ciel stepped into the light. Elsword’s heart almost stopped. Already this wasn’t going to be easy. He clung onto Add’s shirt. “These two dark horses were taken off the streets! They happen to be Dekal’s favorites! With a few modifications, they have been geared up to entertain us with no end!”

            “Who’s Dekal?” Elsword questioned to which Add could only shake his head.

            “And so the thrilling battle shall begin in 3…2…1! Go!”

            Ciel, apparently the tall man with long white hair and blue eyes, wasted no time. If Elsword wasn’t as fast as he was, Add would have already had a deep gash in his chest. In a blink of an eye, Ciel was already back at Raven’s side.

            “Shit,” both Add and Elsword said.

            “That was only a warning,” Raven said. He drew his blade. “The real fight starts now!” The opposing team rushed in. “Give up while you can!” There was a series of sparks and flashes as Elsword tried to fend off the both of them. It was too much for he was getting small cuts on his arm and face. Add was thinking. What can be done in this situation? Elsword can’t hold on for long…and who knows if the darkness will take over him? The opponents seem to have sharp objects…so this string may not be too effective…but perhaps…Add threw a hooked string and it latched onto Raven’s pants. With another aim, he threw another one towards Ciel, but unfortunately, Ciel saw and blocked it. He was now coming for Add. Cursing under his breath, he pulled on the string that was attached to Raven. However, the hook ripped through the pants. Just in time, Add dodged a blade thrust from Ciel. In that split of a moment, Add tried to use his eye, but Ciel’s hair had lifted a little to the side and a strange eye could be seen. This took Add by surprise and he was kicked in the side, sending him flying to the right.

            “Goddammit I’m useless right now…” Add murmured as he clutched his side. It hurt like a truck.

            “Add!” Elsword shouted as he parried off another hit.

            “You don’t have time to worry about others! Think of yourself!” Raven cried, anger in his voice. Ciel was going for another blow. Elsword ducked under Raven’s blade as it cut just a little centimeter of Elsword’s hair. His conscious wanted to fade. ‘No…hold it back…hold it back!’ Elsword thought. He threw his Chef’s knife to stop Ciel. Ciel dodged it but it was enough for Elsword to get there in time. Raven was close behind and soon, he was about to slice Elsword from behind.

            “…Elsword…watch…out…” Add breathed as he leapt onto Raven. He tried to grab onto Raven’s sword hand but Raven was stronger and kicked him off. And in that moment, he aimed his mechanical arm at Add and shot out a single fiery bomb. Everything seemed to slow down…from the wide eyed Elsword…to the angry Raven…to the moving Ciel…and to the falling Add. The bomb singed and burst through. Add was on the floor, motionless. The bomb had exploded a few feet away. At this point, Ciel was gripping Elsword by the throat.

            It was unbelievable and too many things were going on at once at such a fast pace. “…A-a…dd…” Elsword choked. Tears were falling from his eyes. He knew that if he let the darkness take over at that moment…things might turn around…’But you wouldn’t like that…huh Add…this the end…of the line…’ He scratched and pounded Ciel’s arm as hard as he could to no avail. It was like this guy had no feelings.

            Raven walked up to him and sheathed his blade. “I have saved you. We’ll let you off the ho—“ Blood splattered from Raven’s neck. Behind him were two fierce glaring magenta eyes. Ciel had dropped Elsword to cut the string that was being pulled and he kicked Add away once more. Add was sent a few feet away. He wiped blood from his smirking mouth. The string wasn’t sharp enough and Add wasn’t strong enough to make up for it. “I…underestimated you.” Raven examined the burned hole through Add’s large shirt. “Very clever using that string when you attached to me and pulling it when I let my guard down. However, you have no chance of winning.” Elsword was breathing hard. His throat burned. His vision was limited due to his tears. The voices were fading. Before he could collect himself, everything turned dark.

            It was dark for a long time.


	14. I'll Do Anything Because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the fight between team Raven and Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use Optimus for Rose’s class.   
> Is it weird if you get teary-eyed at your own writing?   
> I think this chapter is one of my favorites.  
> Now officially, this is the longest actual fic I have ever written.

Elsword shot up and gasped a huge amount of air. His breathing was rapid but it calmed down as he observed his surroundings. He was back in the cell and the one thing he noticed right away was that Add was missing.

            “A…add..” Elsword called in a raspy voice. He felt his throat and winced. It was all purple and bruised from Ciel’s grip. He dashed to the gate, gripping the bars and attempting to look as far as he could see. “…A..dd…” he called again. Kayak at that moment had turned the corner into the hallway and spotted Elsword.

            “Ku Ku you are awake,” Kayak mused.

            “…Where…is…Add?”

            “Hm? That friend of yours?” Kayak cackled. “DEAD! He was killed!”

            Despair impaled Elsword’s soul. His legs were about to give away.

            “Just kidding! You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Kayak was going to tease him more but for some reason…when he looked at the boy’s worried grief-stricken face, he decided to stop there. “…Your sponsor would like a word with you.” And with that, Kayak walked away. In his place, Ran came.

            “I’m disappointed in you,” Ran stated.

            “…Where…is…Add?” Elsword asked once more. Anxiety grinded at his stomach. Ran made a hand motion and a woman with blonde hair pushed a cart in front of the cell. On it was Add who had white eye patches and bandages over his eyes. Elsword’s heart sank to the depths of the darkest deep sea. “…W-w-what…did you…do…to…him?” The blonde woman opened the gate. Elsword rushed to pick Add up. Add was paler and still wore the singed clothes from the fight. With gentle movements, he brought Add inside and laid him on the bed. The woman re-locked the gate.

            “You have a chance to redeem yourself,” Ran continued ignoring Elsword’s question. “The other team has advanced to the next level. There were thirteen candidates on this floor. One remains. Defeat him and I will look away from your loss.” Before Elsword could protest, Ran walked away with the woman following him.

Elsword watched and waited for Add to wake while the feeling of guiltiness and sorrow clawed at his heart.

-

            It was hours before Add stirred. The second he did, Elsword leapt up and held Add’s hand.

            “Elsword…?” Add questioned.

            “…yeah…” Elsword replied as he gripped his hand tighter. “…What happened…?” He brought his hand towards Add’s bandages. He was hesitant at first but then decided to touch it.

            Add didn’t answer.

            “…Add…?” Elsword urged.

            “…We lost…” Add said. He slammed his free fist against the wall. “We fucking lost. Tch.” Add clutched his temples in pain.

            “…I’m…sorry…”

            “…No…I am. It’s my fault for being weak. You did nothing wrong. Sorry I just…”

            Elsword was about to say something but instead he just went to take a shower. Add sat there on the bed glaring at a space in front of him.

            They had their first lost. Two more and it’s the cistern for them.

-

            Add never took off his bandages. He claimed he couldn’t. Elsword feared for the worst. Was it…punishment? Elsword couldn’t stop feeling guilty. He avoided looking at Add directly. Why didn’t he get punished as well? Weren’t they on the same team?

            A few days went by until it was the fight against the thirteenth prisoner. Elsword held Add’s hand, gaze cast down, as he led him into the arena. “Add…I’ll-I’ll take care of it this time!” Elsword reassured. Add said nothing. Elsword had been trying to tell Add that he didn’t have to do anything this time but he was always met with silence. Was…Add angry at him? If he was…Elsword understood…who wouldn’t be mad if someone got punished while the other didn’t. He wanted to make it up to him…somehow…even if…the damage seemed irreplaceable. He felt so helpless…so _hopeless_.

            “Today, we have the redemption match! If these two are able to beat this beast here, they will be allowed to continue on to the next level!” Kayak shouted. He was less annoying today. The ground shook every two second pause. Into the arena stepped a huge muscly man. He wore a heavy iron mask and on his wrists were deadly bloodstained spikes that spun as fast as a car’s tire that was going at 90 mph. “This here is Uno Hound, Hell Chamber’s Cerberus!” Elsword swallowed. Add just stood still facing the floor. The grating of the spikes was terrifying. “Well, best of luck! 3…2…1…Go!”

            Uno Hound took one step and halted his advance. An eerie aura filled the arena. The audience had become quiet. In a single rapid motion, Add tore off his bandages. He lifted his head and the moment he opened his eyes, Uno Hound ground his spikes into his own gut and fell to the floor motionless. Blood and innards were splattered everywhere. Elsword was too tense to move but he saw from the corner of his eye that Add’s sclera was dyed black; A black that was as dark as the void. After Uno Hound fell, Add doubled over from headache pain.

            “Ack…it hurts like hell…” Add hissed. It wasn’t much of a fight as it was a slaughter…a “suicide” slaughter. The crowd didn’t know how to respond. Elsword snapped out of it and went to Add’s side.

            “Congratulations…” Kayak said. Ran turned and left in satisfaction.

-

It took a while before the headache pain subsided. Once it did, Add let out a loud and long sigh. Elsword was half relieved, half horrified. At first he thought Add had lost his eyes. But now he wasn’t sure how to feel to know that he still had them with an upgrade which side effects were painful. “…What…exactly happened?” Elsword asked. His ignorance was gnawing at him.

Add glanced at Elsword. He wasn’t as furious as he was before. Now he just seemed…sad. “I…I asked for this,” Add said as he turned away.

Everything seemed to have stopped still. Elsword’s eyes were wide. “…What?”

“…I asked for this. Now, as long as I have direct eye contact, I can make anyone do what I order them to at whatever distance. I don’t even have to say anything. I can just think it. It hurts when I use it though…and I guess I’m not used to it since I’m getting frequent headaches…”

“…Why did you do this…?”

Add kept silent.

“…Why?! Answer me?!” Elsword yelled as he grabbed the front of Add’s shirt. He peered into Add’s eyes in attempt to read them. By now, Add’s eyes had reverted back to normal.

Add tried to look away. “I…I was tired of being weak,” Add mumbled.

“You’re lying.”

At this, Add glared at Elsword. “I AM tired of being weak! I wanted power! And I didn’t care HOW I got it! Even if it meant that I had to suck up to Ran! Even if it meant that I had to see the man who experimented on me in the first place! Even if…”  He stopped due to Elsword’s gloomy face.

“You’re still lying…”

“I’m not!”

“You are!”

“I’m not!!”

“Yes, you are!”

“YOU IDIOT, I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU!” Add screamed as he gripped Elsword’s shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

Elsword froze as tears trickled down Add’s distraught face.

“…You’re all I have left…” Add whispered as he hung his head. He sobbed and broke down.

Elsword felt numb. His emotions were a blur and he didn’t know how to respond or what to do. Before him was someone who considered Elsword himself the pillar of their life. Never before had he had this occurred. He was always the secondary, always the one behind, always the backup, always the one in his sister’s large overcasting shadow, and always never important. No one ever really thought about him yet he was the one who cared about everyone. Soon, before he knew it, tears were falling down his own cheeks. Elsword couldn’t decipher if it was from seeing his friend cry or if it was because his friend acknowledged him as the most important person in the world. Possibly it was both. It didn’t matter. He embraced Add and pressed his forehead to his and the two wept until they couldn’t weep any longer from dried eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O to the person who found and showed me TTrxShk fanart ;-; Thank you from the depths of my heart~  
> Even with this I feel satisfied/at some peace ;u;


	15. The Real Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change...a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately when I've been typing, when I read back/proofread I notice that sometimes I make mistakes by leaving out, usually small, words such as "He went (to) the grocery store." I'm not sure if it's my vision where sometimes I can't focus correctly. Like I see it but it's not registering. I apologize if I leave out words as such.

After they cried their hearts out, they sat against the wall next to each other in silence. It was a short peace that allowed them to think things over and calm themselves. Add gazed at Elsword’s neck and slid his slender fingers over the now faded bruises.

            “Does it still hurt?” Add asked, his voice soft and low.

            Elsword placed his hand over Add’s. “A little…” he whispered. Add frowned. “…will…you tell me what exactly how we lost?”

            “Mmm…” Add pulled his hand away and knocked his head on the wall. The quiet of the prison floor made him nervous. They were the only ones on the floor yet he couldn’t help thinking that someone might be listening in. Elsword laid his hand on Add’s thigh. The nervous feeling ebbed away and Add continued. “…After Ciel knocked you out, the two were going to corner me. As much as I hate to admit it, I had no chance against the two of them. Raven drew his blade and was set on killing me. He told Ciel to standby in case I moved. He wanted to kill me himself. If I gave up, we would be in the cistern right now.”

            “Then…if we lost…how did you bypass?”

            Add made a sour face. “I…um…I pretended to be unconscious…I tried making collapsing on the floor as realistic as possible,” Add mumbled.

            “…What…come on. They let you slide like that?! I don’t believe it.”

            “I sort of didn’t at first either. Raven knew I was pretending and he was going to stab me. But, Ran came in-between us and said that I was unconscious and that I had lost. Raven protested. He was sooooo angry. Told me that he’ll kill me next time for sure. I don’t know what’s his problem. Like, what the hell did I do? But it seems to me that Ran values us highly. Probably making us his cash cows. And that can’t happen fast if we get thrown back at the start.”

            Elsword thought that Raven was probably salty that he didn’t team up with him. What Raven said to him…he now knows for sure will not come true. Add just bared his honest feelings to him and that was more than enough proof. As for Ran…the two despised him but…there wasn’t much they could do anyway. In a sense, they got used to it or gave up for the time being. At least he was keeping them alive. “Maybe…Raven is just a cranky man…anyways…Add, didn’t want to say something to me after that match? Or was what you said it?”

            Add turned as red as Elsword’s hair. “O-oh t-that? U-um…y-yeah I already s-said it!”

            “You’re lying again…C’mon I thought we trusted each other. And don’t you ‘you idiot’ me. It ain’t gonna work this time.” Elsword had a very vague idea of what it was…but he wasn’t sure.

            “I-I…u-um well…I-I…” His heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

            “…oh and…thank you. What you said…about me…how you didn’t want to lose me…it really got to me…there are no words I can use to describe how happy I am…and…sorry…for getting mad at you…” Elsword pouted. “I…umm…you’re important to me too. You’re the first person to truly and really care for me…” Sure his dad and his sister cared for him but sometimes he did feel neglected especially when Elesis did something deserving of praise. When he was sad because of neglect, no one noticed. He was even abandoned…even if it couldn’t be helped…this affected him. His friends like Chung, cared for him but at a certain extent. Chung’s fiancé came first. Elsword was still shocked by Add’s words. He felt it wasn’t real…but he knew it must be…It just had to be….

            Add felt like disappearing into the wall. He can’t take back the words he didn’t want Elsword to know. At the very least Elsword was okay with it…grateful even. He glanced up. Elsword was blushing and averting his eyes while twisting a bit of his hair with his finger. Add grit his teeth. It was now or never. He brought his hands to both sides of Elsword’s smooth cheeks, turned his head, closed his eyes, and leaned in.

            “AHEM!” Kayak coughed. Add’s eyes shot open and he retreated as fast as a snapping rubber band. His heart was cursing him again. Elsword sat there stunned and was fully red.

‘Was he just about to…’ Elsword thought.

“I’m here to take you to the next floor,” Kayak stated as he unlocked the gate. Add refused to look at Elsword and with nimble feet he dashed behind Kayak. Elsword followed with stiff arms and legs, face blank and confused. Before he let the two go, Kayak placed a small pouch into Elsword’s hand. “You’re going to need this. It’s not poison or anything. It’s Ruve herbs and Yggisdrill leaves. If you get sick or hurt, these should help you recover faster.”

“…Why are you…?” Elsword began to ask.

“This old man is probably going senile. I’ve been here for a long time but never in my years have I seen eyes like yours…or a…relationship like _yours_. Everyone else is always filled with hate. Careful, your trust can kill you…Great, now I sound cheesy. Maybe I’ll quit this and…do something else…Good luck…and don’t lose,” Kayak then disappeared behind a small single metal door, never to be seen again.

Elsword held Add’s hand. “Shall we go?” He smiled.

Without looking, Add nodded.

They traveled down a long and cold drab hallway until they reached stairs. It went up two stories and led to another door that was black with a strange red symbol like sigil on it. It had no door knob but when the two went up to it, a window slid open revealing two dark fuchsia eyes that peered into their souls. The window slid closed and a whole bunch of locks and chains jangled on the other side. The door opened to a red carpeted hallway with dim lights. It smelled musty. Add and Elsword walked in wary of what might happen. The door slammed shut and the fuchsia eyed person, who was a tanned lady with pink hair, led the way for them to follow. Her silence was somewhat chilling. This hallway led to yet another hallway. This time it was a circular one and lining the walls were heavy metal automatic doors. It started to reek like a casino but the lighting became bright from chandeliers. The walls were deep crimson and in every other space was either a potted plant or various gold framed pictures of random people. They entered a glass sliding automatic door which led to a big open space. People were bustling about. At least they looked like regular people but when Add scrutinized closer, he realized they were also prisoners. A long holographic board of some sort was displayed over a counter where two ‘employees’ were distributing various items. There were more holographic boards everywhere. One seemed to be a ranking board for it had numbers and names. Flat screen televisions were scattered about displaying what appeared to be a fight. Holographic tvs were around as well but mostly in prisoner’s hands. On one wall was a large fish tank displaying sharks and various kinds of colorful fish. A few minutes in and soon the prisoners noticed the new blood. They gave either cold or sympathetic stares. Some were in fear of the lady escorting Add and Elsword. She led them into an office that was all blue themed. Smoke encircled the room making Add and Elsword cough. A strong hearty man in a gray suit turned his chair to face them. He also had long white hair…just like Ran but he was gruffer and had a scar over his left eye.

‘What’s with people and their left eyes?’ Elsword thought. Was it like some kind of fetish of the perpetrators or something?

 

The man tapped his cigar on an expensive-looking ash tray. “So, you’re the ones I’ve been hearing so much about,” the man mused. He blew smoke in their faces. “I don’t see what Solace sees in you.”

Solace…?

“I am the boss of this floor, Scar. You listen to me and there will be no problems. The real deal starts here. Any questions?” Scar asked as he blew another ring of smoke. He seemed…reasonable…at least more reasonable than the last bosses they met.

“What’s different about this floor?” Add asked.

“This is the final type of fighting floor. The rest going up are just more cells and facilities all you prisoners can use. At the moment you two are silver ranks. You’re only allowed two losses this time. However, unlike they have been telling you when you lose you go to the cistern, here you instead either have to work, give yourself up for some experimenting, get beat up, or do whatever who we give you to tells you to do. If you have a constant string of losses, then you get thrown into the cistern. Your old losses have reset. The more you win, the more things you can ‘purchase’ from the counter or stores. If you’re in the top hundred rankings, you get additional benefits. There is no option to give up. It’s either kill or knock the man unconscious. Gold rank is the same except punishments are harsher. It takes fifty consecutive wins in silver to become gold rank. Once you reach Platinum rank, it’s kill or be killed. You can only reach this rank if you have a consecutive win streak of a hundred while in gold rank. What’s more is that you have the option to challenge whoever you want or go by random. You must fight at least once a week or you will starve. Plus, we will force you. Anything else?”

“Who…is Solace?”

“The big honcho who made this place. Every prisoner here is in a faction they do not get to choose. The faction chooses them from the very beginning. There is Ventus, Rosso, Gaia, Ebalon, Denif, and Solace. You two are the only ones Solace has recognized. I don’t know why and why over a sudden. You are weak. Ran and Dekal were working for Solace but Solace chose Ran’s candidates, you two, over Dekal’s. I’m telling you all the info because this is a business and I know you will never stop fighting until you die. You can never escape. No one ever has.”

Elsword was still trying to process all the rules. Add furrowed his brow. They never intended to let them go. Escaping seemed impossible now.

“Will you share a room or have separate rooms?” Scar continued.

“Together…please,” Elsword spoke up. He glanced at Add who gave an embarrassed smile.

“Any more questions?” The two shook their heads. “Good. Best of luck. Bring Solace a lot of money. Take them to get marked.” The pink haired lady from before nodded and snatched both Add’s and Elsword’s wrists dragging them to another room.

“…Marked…?” Elsword questioned.

This can’t possibly be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casinos smell so weird...like money and cologne. I read somewhere that sometimes they make that smell on purpose.


	16. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsword and Add get...marked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter ._.

Elsword attempted to yank his hand away. A creeping terror shot into his stomach. His eyes became wild and he himself became frantic. “No! Please no! I’ll do anything!”

            Seeing Elsword’s urgency, Add tried to rip his hand away as well. “Let him go! Just do it to me!” It was futile, and to Add’s dismay, he knew it. If he even tried hypnotizing this lady, they’ll only be safe in the short run. There were too many strong people around. It was so heartbreaking to see Elsword plead as if he was pleading for his life. “I’m so sorry, Els…I’m so sorry…” He kept repeating himself even if it wouldn’t do anything.

            They were taken into a white room. White lights blasted in their faces. Alcohol and sanitation stench wafted everywhere.  In the middle of the room was some type of machine with sharp needles and tools. Standing next to the machine was a man with purple hair and a monocle.

            “Dekal shall make this as painful as possible~” Dekal sang. “You’re not who I picked anyway~” He tidied up his long white lab coat and sanitized the white leather seat in the center of the machine. Once Elsword saw him, he became mute. The colors drained from his face. Elsword now knew who Dekal was but he regretted much so. This man was the one responsible for all of that pain back then. The memories flashed over and over and Elsword was too much in stupor to resist any longer. “Put the red one first here, Chloe~” Dekal patted the seat. Add struggled to stop her but she just knocked him down with ease.

            “…Elsword…” Add grunted as he rubbed his head. The horrors Dekal did were irreversible. Add despised him but at the moment he was grief-stricken.

            They strapped Elsword onto the chair. Two tears trickled down from his now dull eyes. Chloe dashed back and pinned Add to the ground. For their amusement, she forced Add to watch. “Now where should Dekal put this~ Also how large should it be?” Dekal mused. He lifted up Elsword’s shirt searching for a good place. He then grabbed Elsword’s hair to lift his back off the chair. When Dekal just brushed upon his back, Elsword twitched and fidgeted. His breathing was rapid and sweat dripped off his forehead. Dekal took a peek at his back. “Nope, too decorative~” He flung him back against the chair. “The arm is too standard…I don’t know why Rose likes to put it there.” Dekal frowned. “Hmmm…Oh I know~” Dekal slipped Elsword’s pants down.

            “YOU BASTARD! STOP TOUCHING HIM!” Add snapped. He was already cringing at how Dekal was treating Elsword. Chloe grounded his head onto the floor to shut him up.

            “You mean…like this~?” Dekal slid his white gloved hand up Elsword’s thigh. Add let out muffled frustration and anger. Dekal then caressed poor Elsword’s face. “Enough, I know where to put it~” He unhinged a sliver shot like tool and switched it on. A short blackish red laser emitted from the tip. Elsword began to struggle and whimper. Dekal took a metal object and jammed it into Elsword’s mouth. He then locked it into place. Next he sanitized Elsword’s high inner right thigh. “Stay still or I might make a mistake~ And when I make a mistake, I will have to do it over…and over…and over again until it is perfect!” The agonizing moments ticked away as the tool came closer and closer. Once it made contact with Elsword’s skin, he screamed but the metal object muffled it. Never ending tears poured out. It burned like the purest acid in the fieriest depths of hell. “Oops! I made a mistake! It’s because you keep moving~” He unhooked a thin suction like tool and applied it the stray line. It was as if tape was ripped off his skin. Dekal did this about nine times. All the while, Add kept on flinching with every scream. It felt like hours until Dekal was finished. The result was the same red sigil that was found on the door before now etched into Elsword’s skin. Elsword was an empty discarded hollow shell. He was limp as they unstrapped him and switched him out with Add.

            “YOU’RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! DEAD! FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN--” Add spat before Dekal restrained his mouth.

            “Tsk, tsk. You used to be such a good little lab rat~ Chloe, take the other boy to his cell~” Add tried to rustle out of the chair. “It might be…dangerous if he were here. Anyways, where shall I put this~” Add glowered at Dekal once he watched Elsword disappear behind the door. Add calmed down a little for physical pain to him was nothing compared to emotional ones. “There…good~ Since you’re being good, I’ll let you in what this is for~ This isn’t just any ordinary marking, oh no~ It also acts as a GPS! It tracks your wins and your losses, activates where you are allowed to go, holds data about you, and if you are bad, shocks you a little~” Dekal poked his finger through the singed hole in Add’s shirt. “Amusing it would be if I put it here~ Maybe…your face? No…it’ll ruin my other masterpiece…” Dekal manipulated the chair so that Add was suspended over the floor like a plank. “Ah! I got it~” He separated the top and bottom chair parts to access Add’s lower back. Add jerked and hissed when he felt the burning hotness of the tool. “You’re easy since you didn’t move~ Good lab rat~” The mark rested at Add’s lower back hip.

            Chloe came back to retrieve Add. His singed skin irritated him so he was in no condition to retaliate. He was led up a case of red carpeted stairs and into one of the cells behind the heavy metal doors. The door shut with a beep. Inside was plain and white but it wasn’t blinding like the marking room. There was a white queen sized bed with only a mattress and a bed sheet. There was a doorway to the bathroom where a bathtub, sink, shower, and toilet, all in wonderful sterling condition, awaited. But the one thing that Add thought that was best of the room was that there was…a medium sized window. It was guarded with metal white bars but nevertheless, sunlight poured through it. The room had light switches but they were off. That was pretty much all that was in the room.

            In front of the window on the floor sat Elsword. He had an empty and dazed look in his eyes. Add came up to him and was about to touch his shoulder but withdrew his hand when Elsword flinched.

            “…Sorry…” Was all Add could say.

            Add’s voice brought Elsword somewhat out of his trance and he looked at Add. He turned back to the window. “…See…? We were able to see the sunshine together…” Elsword laughed a sad laugh before he cried.

            All Add could do was just sit next to him in silence and stare out the sunlit window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is such a messed up title for this chapter. But...It---nah maybe it'll be figured out.


	17. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add needs to cool off his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran into a little writer’s block. I kept on rewriting and erasing and adding. Hopefully this is all right.  
> I think this has more words than my usual chapters ;u;

Some moments later, their weapons were delivered to them. Add didn’t have much string left to use. Elsword’s knives had some chips in the blades, probably from the clash between Raven and Ciel. They were placed on the bed by Chloe.

            Add stood up and turned to leave. The tight and awkward atmosphere was a bit too much to bear. Elsword looked at him with pleading eyes that didn’t want him to go. “I’ll be back,” Add said. He wasn’t sure what the best course of action was. Should he leave his friend alone to recover? Or should he stay with him as support? However, Add was also furious. In the end he decided to go. He went up to the door and it automatically opened. He glanced behind him and saw Elsword’s sad face. It just made him more frustrated and angry. He bit his lip as he forced himself to exit the room. ‘Not now,’ Add thought.

            This hallway they were staying in had large window panes covered with bars along with other cells against the walls. Outside, and also from their window, Add could see the glistening ocean. He wondered if they were trapped on another island. As he continued down the hall, other prisoners were walking and talking. Some of them stared at Add who then gave them a glare. He looked down at his shirt. ‘I really need a new shirt.’

            He traveled downstairs to explore the bottom room. Every now and then as he was exploring, he would scratch his irritated lower back.

At the bottom room, he discovered that there was a blacksmith like service. Picking up conversations from passing prisoners, he learned that there was a cafeteria, gym, garden, and entertainment room. This place felt more like a hotel rather than a prison. The only change is the pricing…which could very well be your own life. The notion that freedom is restricted also weighs down on the conscious. Add wandered into the store. There were flat screen TVs, various home products, plants, clothes, books, and much more for sale. The only things that were missing were cell phones and computers. Each item had a price tag with a number on it. Add presumed that it was the value one got from a won fight. A glint on the shelf reeled in his attention. ‘This…this is perfect! I must have it now!’ He rushed out of the store and began searching for an opponent.

            He scrutinized the crowd. Now who would be the weakest…He picked out a guy who was talking and bragging with a voice of a crowd of boisterous seals. “Hey you, fight me,” Add demanded as he pointed at him.

            The guy stopped talking, turned around, and laughed. “What are you offering?” The guy asked. He was fat and had hollow eyes. He wore a top hat and a reddish brownish pinstripe suit. His appearance was that of a ringmaster in a circus.

            “…Offering…?”

            “Ahahahahahaha! What a noob! Didn’t you know? Every time you challenge someone or someone challenges you, you have to bet something!”

            “…I wasn’t told that…” This guy was getting on Add’s nerves already.

            “Hey…you’re the really brand new guy! Say…how about you and me work together and—“

            “I wouldn’t want to stay near your fat ass. But, if you can beat me, I’ll do whatever you want.”

            The guy’s eyes darkened. “Ohh, newbie scrub being all full of himself. They don’t call me the ‘Burning Puppet’ just for fun. I accept! If you beat me, I’ll give you half of my credits! You for sure will lose though so get ready to serve me and this ‘fat ass’! Ahahahahaha!”  Right then and there Add wanted to strangle him. The Burning Puppet went up to a man at a counter and signed them up. He waddled back with his hands on his hips. “The fight will start in an hour at the West Stadium…which is down this hallway to the left, noob. Also, no teammates, only us!” He left laughing.

            “You will rue the day fat man,” Add murmured under his breath. ‘But this is good.’ The Burning Puppet had taken his bait. That personality was an easy target.

            Add walked back to his cell. Elsword had fallen asleep in front of the window on the floor. The evening sunlight made his red hair glow. Add would have carried him to the bed but the thought of Elsword flinching from contact earlier stopped him…even if he was asleep. He wished he had a pillow or a blanket of some sort to cover him. After gazing at Elsword for some time, Add grabbed his strings and went to find the fighting area. It wasn’t difficult for holographic signs were around pointing the way. Once there, a man checked him in and told him to wait in a plain room with a TV before it was his turn.

            Add took this time to think. He was getting sick and tired of being told what to do. When has his own dignity fallen so low? He remembered being so prideful. Now, he’s being treated like some tossed out crap. Also, he couldn’t take Elsword’s suffering anymore. The poor boy has been through too much. Someone as nice as him shouldn’t ever had been in here. How long have they been in here? There was no indication of what month or day it was. Add noticed that everything that had to do with the outside world was sealed away. It was as if they were keeping them in an endless burning nightmare that was called “Hell’s Chamber.” If it weren’t for Elsword…maybe Add might have turned into an enslaved devil always dancing in the palm of the man behind all of this, Solace. When will they wake up? Will they ever wake up? Is…death the only answer to their problems? Add shook his head. ‘No, I want us to live. At least…I want him to live and get out of here.’ But everything seemed hopeless. It was unwise to try something as escaping and Add knew this. It was all…just frustrating. Add was even getting upset that he was seeing all of this as…normal. He was already beginning to feel disgusted with himself for killing people…and worse having before enjoying it. Now it was just…a chore? No…it was an equivalent feeling of an empty void. Here he was with someone who didn’t want to kill. And even though it was mostly because Elsword didn’t want to lose himself and not because out of kindness for humanity, it was enough for Add to realize the gravity of life and death. Hell, Add even wanted to protect him from anything…from death. But now, Add knew, there was no choice. He had to kill. He had to kill for the both of them. He remembered his resolve. ‘Anything.’ And then, he’ll repent later. Add thought back at Elsword’s sorrowful eyes. ‘When…did it began when…I fell in love with you…’ It didn’t matter when. It didn’t matter how. He loved all of him; his smile, his kindness, his voice, the way he sleeps, his thoughts, his troubles, the way he explains things, the way he looks at him, his oh so beautiful eyes, the habit of scratching his ear when he was bored, his detailed back, the way he takes a shower, his hips, his tears, his warm body, his heart – everything. Soon, Add knew, he wouldn’t be able to keep all of these overflowing emotions in. Out of all of this stupid shit they both went though, only one good thing came out of it. Whether or not if it was truly worth it, he will find out after this match.

            The hour came and Add built up all of his rage and anger. He was going to beat the shit out of this “Burning Puppet.” As he stepped into the stadium, a bunch of lights blasted in his face. ‘Great, more lights. I’m getting sick of them,’ he thought. There was only one light he wanted to see, and it wasn’t these. To his surprise, the stadium was huge but lacked much of an audience. It looked modern with flying holographic panels everywhere. The red floor was probably made out of steel or some other high quality material. What audience there was cheered when Add walked into the ring. When the Burning Puppet walked in, people booed him. If there was announcing, Add didn’t hear it. Three orbs occupied the center of the floor. The first flashed red as well as the second. The last flashed green along with the sound of a bell. Add guessed that that meant start.

            “Hue hue hue,” the Burning Puppet laughed as he pulled out a…flaming torch?

            ‘So that’s how he got his stupid name,’ Add thought. The Burning Puppet came waddling towards him. How was he supposed to take this guy seriously? Oh, that’s right he was angry. Add tackled down the Burning Puppet without hesitation and started punching his huge belly in fury.

            “Ahahahaha! That tickles!” The Burning Puppet pulled out a red and white puppet like doll and set it on fire. Add leapt back as the doll was thrown. It exploded in bright orange colors about three feet away from Add. He could feel the heat radiating from the burnt floor. ‘The hell…bombs?’ There goes Add’s plan for taking his time to relieve his anger. The Burning Puppet then became crazy as he threw about twelve flaming puppets all over. One of them singed the bottom of Add’s pants as he hopped about dodging the blasts. ‘Great…I definitely need new clothes.’ The Burning Puppet continued this wild dance. For a fat man he moved pretty fast. Add began to sweat for the temperature rose from all the little flames that littered the floor. How was he supposed to get close? Unless…Add noticed that these puppets had a two second delay before exploding. The problem was…will his strings survive long enough before getting burned out. The stadium smelled of ash and smoke began to cover most of the floor. Using this smoke as cover, Add dashed towards the Burning Puppet. A nearby puppet was hooked by his string and he flung it towards the Burning Puppet. The string singed off and it exploded a few inches away from the Burning Puppet. It was enough to catch him off guard and particles from the blast were flung into his eyes. The Burning Puppet howled and dropped his torch. Add used this chance to climb on and cling to the Burning Puppet. With one hand he punched the Burning Puppet’s head as hard as he could as the Puppet was moving in a frenzy. The Burning Puppet removed his hands from his eyes to glare at Add. But that was his grave mistake.

            Add’s sclera turned black as he held direct eye contact. “Burn, Burning Puppet,” Add commanded as he grimaced, his tone cold and cruel. He jumped off of the Burning Puppet and began to walk away, never looking back. The Burning Puppet froze, walked towards his torch, and applied it to his clothes. Soon he was a Burning Snowman just standing there as the stench of burning flesh filled the stadium. At this point Add was already out. He felt like throwing up and his head was pounding. A muffled bouquet of explosions echoed through the walls. The man at the entrance congratulated him and told him his rewards were already registered. Apparently Add defeated a member from the Rosso faction whose mark was on his arm. Also, apparently depending on which faction you defeat, reaps you large or small rewards. Rosso gave out a tiny but moderate amount of credits. The man also told Add that he could check his points by making a wiping motion in front of him. It brought up his info and such. This technology was so fascinating but Add wasn’t in the mood for it.

            Add checked the Burning Puppet’s credits. Instead of getting half, he got all because he…went out with a bang. It wasn’t much to Add’s disappointment but it was enough to get what he wanted.

            A few moments later, of wobbling and almost hurling, Add reappeared into his cell.

            “…Welcome back,” Elsword said, happy that he wasn’t alone anymore. He was sitting on the bed this time away from his knives. In clumsy steps, Add placed the knives on the floor at a safe place along with his single hook that he had left. All his string was gone. He sat next to Elsword.

            “…Sorry, Elsword…I was angry so I needed to cool down. I feel…better now,” Add managed to say His vision was getting blurry. What he did to the Burning Puppet was starting to make him even more sick.

            “It’s okay, I’m just glad you are back…but Add…are you…okay?”

            “…Elsword…here, I got these for you.” Add said, not exactly hearing Elsword’s words. He handed Elsword a small black box.

            Elsword opened the felt box and inside was a silver necklace and a single silver earring. The necklace was a pretty sun and the earring was a shiny crescent moon. A small spark of life came back in his eyes. “Add…this is…”

            Add let himself fall on Elsword’s shoulder. “…Do you like it…?”

            Elsword jumped a little at the contact but his shoulders began to relax. He saw that Add was as pale as the moon. “…I love it, Add. Thank you,” Elsword said in a quiet voice. “I really love it…” He beamed. Add glanced up and a smiled a weak smile. Elsword’s smile was so radiant, so pure, and so warm that it reached deep into his heart many times now and before.

            “Sorry I could only afford one earring…but you wear only one anyway so…” He trailed off…the room was spinning. He got up staggering, not sure what he was doing.

            “A-add you should probably lay down…” Elsword trembled a little but forced his body to help Add be stable. Add wandered towards the bathroom and in the toilet, he vomited. He was coughing as Elsword stroked his back. His head became clearer but he still felt terrible. “Do you need medicine? Are you sick?” Elsword was now worried.

            “N-no…I’m fine…I just need to lay down.” Add tottered to the bed and flopped on. “…Elsword…?”

            “Yes, Add?”

            “…I’m…glad you liked it…”

            “…Of course…I would have liked anything from you, silly.” Elsword spoke in soft and gentle tones. He pulled off his shirt and bunched it up under Add’s head. He laid down next to him and stared at Add’s back. “Good Night.” Add had already fallen asleep.

In his nightmare appeared a soft sunray that poked through the murkiness of the dark. In that dream, he stood in that spot feeling happy and hopeful.

Everything was worth it; all the suffering and pain was all worth it, even for this small moment.

           


	18. Discrepancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsword is conflicted with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't thank enough for the kudos/compliments/comments etc. Thank you so much! I was like "Yes!!!"  
> I’m struggling a lot at the moment with many instances of how to get from point As to point Bs. This time I ended up rewriting everything in this chapter except for one line. I apologize but I might upload at a slower pace due to this for I want to feel satisfied with the finished product. Once again I hope this is adequate enough and if it isn't I apologize as well.  
> I was really debating with this chapter. I wasn't sure whether or not to post it like this. I'm really not sure. But at the same time I don't think I have another way to get to point B that I would like. I'm just very unsure.  
> Side side note: I post more of my thoughts here rather than the other site since I feel more comfortable.

Elsword shot up from his sleep. His face was flush with heat and his heart rang like an alarm clock in his ears. ‘What was that dream!?’ he thought. The mere thought of it caused him to cover his face in shame. He glanced at Add. A constant rising electric pulse shocked his whole body.

            Add.

            Discarded clothes.

            Kisses.

            He didn’t want to think of the rest.

            ‘Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap.’ Elsword took a deep breath. He looked down at his crotch and face palmed himself. ‘Okay, Elsword. Calm down. Calm the hell down. It was just a dream.’ He shuffled as far away from Add as he could and zipped to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he washed his face. It was still red. ‘Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap.’ He thought of himself unclothed. But the moment he did, he felt as if a large pressure of gravity was pushing him through the floor. On top of the sink was a small mirror. He turned around to look at his back. The interlaying woven deep scars played a depressing melody with his heart strings. He held himself. His eyes shifted to his inner thigh. He touched it. The mark still burned. His eyes teared up as he grimaced. ‘Sometimes…I hate myself.’ He slid down to the floor and rummaged through his pocket. Out came the jewelry Add had given him. He clutched them to his chest, gripping them until they made imprints on his hand. It was as if he was attempting to lodge it into his heart. Why was he so afraid? For once, Elsword wished he could be an idiot for a while longer. He wished he was blind to the fact that the only way that Add could have gotten this was by fighting, that he was fighting for his sake, that he used up all of his weapon for him, that he did it just to make him happy, and that he suffered for him. Because, if he didn’t know these things, if he was oblivious to these things, he wouldn’t be sure about Add’s feelings. That dream last night didn’t help either. Elsword kept on making excuses that what Add was doing was just what friends do…what best friends do. But…these things aren’t what best friends do…his other friend, Chung, never went this far for him. No matter how one put it, these things go beyond what a normal person would do…especially in this environment. He couldn’t deny it anymore. And he knew it. But he was terrified. That thin line between friendship and something deeper scared him. What if it snapped? What if he wasn’t what Add thought it would be? He felt disgusting…his own body to him was disgusting. Even though he knew that Add saw his bare self a couple of times, he still couldn’t shake off that feeling. ‘He just haven’t seen it closer.’ However, despite being scared, more than anything, he wanted be secure and enclosed in Add’s arms. It was a clashing feeling. He put on the sun necklace and was about to put on the earring but decided against it. And Elsword, at this moment realized…

            “Els? You all right?” Add asked as he rubbed his eyes from sleep fuzz. Once he could see clearer, he saw tears running down Elsword’s face. He bent down and reached for Elsword’s hand but stopped when he saw a slight flinch. He withdrew his hand. “…What’s the matter?”

            Elsword was pressing his back against the sink as if Add could see through him. “…N-nothing…”

            Add didn’t press any further but a flash of sadness whizzed across his face. “Thank you for the pillow,” he said with a smile. He got up and headed for the cell door.

            “Wait!” Elsword found himself blurting out with an outstretched hand. “I…I mean…”

            “Would you like to come with me?”

            “Y-yeah.” Elsword rose and put back his shirt. He blushed for it smelled a little like Add.

            “Are you sure? You don’t have to push yourself.”

            Add’s kindness was almost hurting him. “I…I need to come out some time, right?” Elsword forced a smile. For a short moment Add frowned but it was soon back to a small smile.

            They walked down to the main room. Elsword kept a close proximity to Add, watching around them with wary eyes. They kept quiet until Add spoke up.

            “I’m going to sign up for another fight. You’re hungry, right?” Add asked as he searched the crowd of prisoners.

            Elsword was starting to feel like a burden. “L-let me join too.” Elsword said.

            “Are you okay with that?”

            In reality he wasn’t. But he can’t just keep on relying on Add like this. It feels like he was taking advantage of him even though he didn’t mean to. “Y-yes.”

            Add stared at Elsword for a long time. Elsword was looking down. He knew if he pushed further in rejecting the idea, Elsword would raise his voice and be insistent. “Okay. I’ll go over our plans then.”

            Elsword wasn’t expecting this. Add was supposed to insist not letting him do it. Add was being too kind. Elsword wanted to cry. He wanted to burst out saying ‘Why are you or Stop being nice to me!’ But he knew why. And at the same time he didn’t want him to stop. He noticed that he himself was tense. But why? Why…Why…WHY?! Tears brimmed his eyes. ‘Why have I been such a crybaby lately…?’ Add’s silence didn’t help. He wanted so badly to bury himself into Add’s chest. But he couldn’t…he can’t…he…

            “Elsword, why don’t we go to the garden?” Add asked.

            Elsword reassembled his focus. “O…okay…” He answered without looking up.

            They went up two stories from their own hallway and reached a large greenhouse like room. All the large window panes were transparent so one could see outside. The bright blue sky stretched over the ceiling as the sun poured in trickling through many green lush trees. Multitudes of various colored flowers bloomed everywhere. Artificial wind blew through at a pace making petals and leaves waltz in the air. In the center was a large fountain of a lady holding lilies. Out of these lilies squirted out water. A few golden benches littered the area.

            “Look, Elsword,” Add said.

            Elsword looked up. His face lit up as he saw the nature around him. He touched a leaf of a nearby tree. It was real. He smiled. “It’s real!”

            “A smile on you is what’s best.” Add looked at Elsword with loving eyes.

            At this Elsword blushed. This wasn’t good for his heart. He needed some time alone. “I…I am going to check out these trees!” He bounded off into the thicket of green.

            Add wandered off to the flowers. There were so many different kinds of them. Only someone who really loved flowers would have this many. A silly idea popped into his head. He’ll give some flowers to Elsword. He scanned the flowers he needed. Fond memories lulled in his mind of when he used to go pick flowers with his mother. His mother taught him all the meanings.

            A bright yellow tulip.

            Some cute arbutus.

            A pretty jonquil.

            And most importantly, a beautiful rich crimson red rose.

            He gathered these fragrant flowers in a bunch and was about to leave but something spurred him to turn his head. The illusion of time slowed. The fake wind blew scattering many petals into the air.

             Standing in the middle of some orange mocks and marigolds was Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Korean drama end music*  
> (I was imagining a ost called "Sentou" idk if it can be found anywhere though. I don't know who created the piece it but it was under 'Most hurtful osts')


	19. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eve" confronts Add with a tempting offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once more ;u; (I shall always say thank you when I see a new comment ahh) I feel like if I reply to all comments about my work at all that it will feel weird idk how to explain. But I truly really appreciate it so much.
> 
> This chapter...my brain has been drinking weird stuff again. One of my favorites though.

“Add,” Eve called out.

            Add remained silent.

            “You do not seem surprised. Do you remember me?” A few white petals fluttered by as she stood about fifteen feet away. She was wearing a long flowing white dress and the sunlight made her long platinum like hair glow.

            “Who are you? And what a convenient time to appear.” Add said as he fully turned to face her, his face nonchalant.

            “I am Eve. I cannot understand why you do not remember me. We have known each other for a long time. Is it so wrong that I decide to show myself to you?”

            For a brief moment, Add glanced up at the sky. Some fluffy clouds passed by casting shadows into the greenhouse. His mind worked wondering how cautious he should answer. “…The Eve I know, has been deleted…”

            “But now, I am standing right before you.”

            Add ignored her statement. “What do you want?” At first, Add thought this was some kind of illusion like the ones those Juaquin drugs give you that were so popular on the street. But no, something physical was standing in front of him. The imprints on the flower bed confirmed this.

            “I came to save you. I can get you out of here. We can escape as we did once before.”

            Add’s eyes were cold daggers. “I’ll pass.”

            “I do not understand. You do not want to escape?” She lifted her dress a little to show a light blue mark on her ankle. Add didn’t recognize it but it wasn’t Solace or Rosso. “I am like you. I have been waiting for you. Let us run away together.”

            “No. I’m not interested.”

            Eve stood still processing. “Do you think you can survive in here? I know you are not a fool. Stop living in this illusion.” The fake wind rustled some leaves.

            Add frowned. “Illusion? The hell you’re talking about? This is a real living nightmare of hell. All the pain, suffering, doubts, worries, traumatic experiences…this is no illusion, it’s my reality right now.”

            “I fail to understand. Do you want to stay here? Observe around you. Everything in this garden is an illusion of what can be found outside. Is it fame, glory, or a secure way to live? Is this what you want? You are willing to suffer for this? We can always build everything up once more.”

            “There’s no way out. If you still insist that it’s an illusion, then I’ll make my reality within this illusion of a hellish nightmare. Physical pain…is nothing to me. I’ll do anything to achieve what I desire. If I escape…if there really is a way to escape, that would be denying my existence. An escape now will just make me feel empty inside. Fame? Glory? Who cares about that crap?” Add stopped himself. It was dangerous to tell her the real reason why he wanted to stay and why he absolutely refuses to escape. What if he was being tested?

            “What has happened to you? You used to be reasonable. Your speech is different. Has this place corrupted you so much?”

            Add fiddled with his flowers gazing at them with fondness. “Maybe I have gone insane…but… despite everything, I’m glad to be where I am. If I didn’t have these memories, if I didn’t suffer, If I hadn’t been here, I wouldn’t be who I am. And I love who I am now. I wouldn’t change anything. Maybe in another world, in another time, in another space, I would have gone with you and maybe I wouldn’t have gotten over certain things. But I live now, in this time, in this space, in this world. And there is nothing that I would want different.”

            “I do not understand. Why have you changed so much?”

            “Humans weren’t made to be understood fully. That’s the beauty of humans, they have the capacity to change. It may take a long time unlike machinery where all you have to do is change data, but the results can be rewarding. If you would’ve appeared to me earlier, I would have consented. But now, as you’ve said, I have changed.”

            “You do not miss me? I am your friend. I loved you.”

            That last sentence, Add admitted, was a pinch of salt on a wound. He looked at “Eve” with pity. “Humans…as much as I like AI…are different. Humans have…souls. They have worries that are as deep as a trench, they have pains that scorch their hearts, they can be as caring as a loving mother, they are as complex as the intricate details of a spider web and much more. And all of this, happens because of their essence. AIs lack that. Even I find it difficult to explain.” ‘Is this what love does to you?’ Add wondered. He absolutely loved AI and robots over humans. They were always so correct, so predictable, progress by learning, so advanced, so perfect…yet…right now, they wouldn’t be able to fill the place of the missing puzzle piece inside of him. “But…the most important thing is…when a human is gone…they are gone. You can never get them back. Ever. For AIs, as long as you have the data, you can always reset or reprogram them to where you last saved and everything will be the same…People are always changing…always growing…and never the same. To find someone who’s memories, personalities, emotions, and thoughts all woven together to be the same as another is impossible. You learn to cherish the ones you know or have known…”           

“It is like you are not Add at all…”

            “Let’s say that there is a shred of your original data left. That wouldn’t change my mind. If you were really ‘Eve’…that wouldn’t change my mind.”

            “Even if I say your mother is alive and that I know where?”

            Add wanted to laugh…a sarcastic laugh. Whoever fixed “Eve” up and replaced her data with new data was trying too hard. And what for, Add wondered. What is their purpose? To test him as he thought? To cause drama? What a joke. Add turned around and away. “I have a…’gut feeling’ that she’s not alive. Sometimes, you just know.”

            “How irrational of you. You will regret your decision. How can you just walk away?”

            Add gazed up at the now cloudless sky. “I’ve moved on.” The fake breeze picked up again tossing petals everywhere as he walked away without turning back.

-

            Add searched for Elsword and found him sitting at the fountain. “Hey, Els, let’s get out of here,” Add said. Elsword was splashing his hand in the water and staring at the clear ripples. He could see a faint image of himself so he disturbed the water so that his reflection distorted. When Add called out to him, he hesitated to bring up his eyes. “Els…I don’t mean to rush you but…I really want to get out of here.”

            “Oh…okay…” Elsword complied. Elsword got up looking downcast and followed Add outside back into the hallway.

            Once back in their own hallway, Add stopped. “Here, I picked these for you.” He handed Elsword the flowers. Elsword’s heart leapt up as he took them in his hand. The crimson red rose reminded him of his sister. If he would have gotten this rose by itself, he would have been so flustered and emotional that he wouldn’t know what to do. But, it was with a strange assortment of other flowers. Maybe Add just picked them because they looked pretty? “Listen…Elsword…I…” Add faced him, his eyes determined and shining. “I have something important to tell you. Let’s go back to our cell.”

            Elsword’s heartbeat hastened. He tried to think of an excuse, any excuse to get him out of this but his mind went blank. He was scared for he knew what was coming. His feelings were a rubber band being stretched threatening to snap. He found himself following Add back into the cell. Once the door closed behind them, Elsword remained at the space before the door. Add had walked in a few feet further before he turned around.

            “…Els…What’s wrong?” Add asked. Concern rimmed his words.

            Elsword opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t. He was gripping the flower stems tight and the thorns from the rose caused blood to flow between his fingers and drip onto the floor. He trembled and teared up.

            “…If I did anything wrong…I apologize…but right now…please, look at me,” Add whispered. The please sounded desperate.

Elsword rose his gaze to look at Add’s. Elsword felt guilty for Add’s face was sad. ‘It’s not you…it’s me…’ Elsword thought.

“I really…need to tell you this. I feel like…if I don’t tell you now…I won’t be able to ever tell you,” Add said as he searched for something in Elsword’s eyes. He thought back to “Eve.” If things like that are happening, it won’t be long before a storm came, and Add knew it. He felt if he didn’t get this off his chest, Elsword will slip through his hands. Or perhaps…maybe he was being selfish? Did he want to confess now because he wanted to reaffirm his decision? No…it wasn’t that…he couldn’t take it anymore. The feelings were leaking threatening to explode. The only thing that was keeping him back was the fact that Elsword was feeling terrible. He needed to tell him _now_. He wanted to help him, to hold him, to tell him everything is going to be all right.

‘Please don’t say it…please don’t say it…please don’t say it…if you do…I might break…please….’ Elsword wished as hard as he could.

Add saw the fear…but this time…he was going to push through. He had to. He gazed at Elsword with a gentle smile and fond eyes. And as soft and sweet as he could he said, “Elsword…I love you.”

The dam was broken and a gush of emotions burst out of Elsword. He fell to his knees and tears poured down. He wanted to speak but couldn’t. He was happy yet terrified.

Add didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to make any rash movements that would scare him. “…If…you don’t accept me it’s okay---“

“I….” Elsword choked. He let it all out. “I…I’m scared!” Add was taken aback from the shout. “What if…what if you get tired of me?! What if I’m not what you expected?! I’m disgusting…my body is disgusting! What if I actually one day lose myself?! I’m terrible! But…But…what I really want the most is to…be in your safe arms…but I’m so scared…I don’t know why…but I’m terrified…” The last few lines came out as whispers.

The words ringed out for a short period of silence. Add was stunned and tried to think of the proper words to say but he couldn’t come up with any sure words. For one, he adores this person and never had he thought that it would be doubted. He would do **_anything_** for him. Second, he was furious at the man who made Elsword feel this way. He was sure of it. Elsword must be traumatized and scared to be hurt any further either emotionally or physically. But what to say? Add decided to just let whatever words emerge from his heart. “…Elsword…” Add began slow. “…I will never desire to hurt you…I will do anything for you. Absolutely anything. As I said before…I don’t want to lose you…There is no one else…it has to be you. The pain you’ve been through…I wish I could erase it. I love you…I love you so much that my heart wants to rip apart. I want to hold you…It doesn’t matter to me how you look like. Even if you lose yourself, which I won’t let happen, I’ll still love you. You gave me the light I needed…I love everything about you…good or bad. I love your smile…your warmth…your habits…your troubles…your worries…your kindness…your thoughts…your body…your tears…your heart…everything. I love you and…I’ll never abandon you.” Add wasn’t sure how to express exactly what he felt. There was just too much to say but no words to describe it. How could he possibly explain that Elsword was literally his world in every single way possible? How could he explain his dedication that he felt? What about the magnitude of sorrow he would feel if he ever lost him? The very spirit and feel of what he wanted to convey was just too elusive. Maybe actions could come at least a fraction close to what he wanted to express. And he had been doing that…but it wasn’t enough.

The last sentence caused Elsword to stop crying. The genuine soul of Add’s words wrapped around him like a warm fire. There was still some doubt such as…’how can it be for sure?’ But all the other moments they had together sewn in a beautiful blanket made Elsword defy his doubt. Maybe…maybe if he took the leap of faith…not maybe…he will take the leap of faith. What awaits at the bottom…water or rocks? One more possibility of pain…he’ll take the risk…for Add…

Once Add saw Elsword gaze at him with calm but uncertain eyes, he opened his arms and waited. Elsword pushed himself towards Add. It felt like he was miles away. But he took the last leap and embraced him burying his face in his chest. Add held him tight. All his worries…his doubts…his fears…they all melted away. Something unsaid was communicated between them like the two ends of a red ribbon tied together to wrap a single present. “…Please…never leave me alone…” Elsword whispered. The warmth encompassed him and was addicting. “I’m sorry for being as I was…I am sorry I ever doubted you…Add…I appreciate everything that you do for me…I love you too…I love you so much…I want you…I don’t want to be afraid anymore…”

             “…Thank you…for giving me a chance…thank you, for accepting me.”

            “…No…thank you…for accepting me…”

            For a while, they stood in each other’s arms in silence. Neither of them wanted to budge. But that was fine…they for sure had each other and that’s all that mattered.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been done! Ahahahahaha!---I feel so satisfied with this one.


	20. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword are hungry so they sign up for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I am getting more feedback on here now ;u; A-although it has been quiet on the other site--b-but I'm happy for here and the encouragement I received has been more than I could ever ask for ;u;
> 
> A little wind down from the past chapter but I assure you that I have some more...surprises coming...for future chapters...ha...ha....don't mind me...ha...ha
> 
> What cliché fic will be completed without one of these! ahahahaha...hahaha...ha......... ._. A-anyways...I tried to look up stuff for accuracy but sorry if it isn't...accurate.
> 
> 'Things happen in an instant'

With gentle hands, Add washed Elsword’s bloodied right hand and wrapped teared bedsheet strips around the wounds. The white soaked up the red but it was effective. “Sorry…I should have removed the thorns from the rose,” Add said. He kissed the palm of Elsword’s hand.

            It felt a little strange at first but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. The declaration of love just an hour ago still felt like a lucid dream. Elsword stared at the spot Add kissed and blushed. “I-It’s okay…I was just really nervous…” His stomach then growled.

            “Hmmm…we really need to eat. It’s almost a day or two since our last meal and although we are used to hunger, I think we better get some credits…I know you don’t want to…but you have to fight or else they will make you soon. I’ll be with you though.”

            “…I really…don’t want to…” Elsword held Add’s pinky. “...But…it’ll be okay. I want to believe that. Fighting…I might get hurt…but it’s not like the other stuff…” Elsword shuddered. His body was already getting accustomed to Add’s touch. He craved more but at the same time he didn’t want to push himself too much. Small steps were good enough. He glanced at his weapons. “…You can borrow my Chef’s knife since you don’t have a weapon…”

            “Thank you, Els. Let me think. After we secure our food for the week, I think we should save up for new weapons. I think they are a bit costly so we would have to fight a lot. We should go with random matchups since we don’t have anything to bet for challenges.”

            “Bets?”

            “Yeah, I didn’t know either until yesterday. I wonder if there is anything else we need to know.”

            “Well…I’m really hungry…so let’s go before it’s late.”

            “All right.”

            “Oh, wait.” Elsword hopped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Even though he was only several feet away, he was already missing Add. ‘Damn…I got it bad…’ Elsword thought to himself. He pulled out his earring. He wanted to wear it as soon as he could but he restricted himself. Embarrassed at his condition for wearing the earring, which was if they ever got together for sure, he buried his face in his hands. ‘Okay…let’s do this.’ He was about to wear it on his left…but changed his mind. Instead he washed the earring and wet his right ear lobe. As he pierced it, blood trickled from the hole so he removed the earring and washed it until it stopped. He then placed back the earring and looked at himself in the mirror. ‘Let’s start fresh!’ He skipped back into the main room smiling. “I’m ready!”

            “Isn’t your left ear the one that’s pierced?” Add asked confused.

            Elsword’s cheeks flushed. “Umm…that is…I…wanted…to try…something different…”

            Something processed in Add’s brain and soon he was blushing as well. “L-Let’s go!” He made his way to the door and out into the hallway.

            “Add, wait for me!”

-

            The colorful holographic wheel spun fast and landed on the name “Coral Serpents.” They were to be their next opponents.

            “They sound sea based,” Add remarked. “Not that that really matters. We’ll be fighting on a flat stage. When the orb goes green that means go. There shouldn’t be much of an audience. I’m guessing that there are too many fights taking place at one time and only the popular people attract crowds.”

            “…Erm…I dunno Add. I have a feeling that this is gonna be a bit difficult,” Elsword said. “But…we’ll do it anyway!”

            “That’s the spirit. Well, they want us to start now so let’s head over to the north stadium where it’s being held.” As they went there, they held hands not caring at the eyes that stared at them. Once in the waiting room, Elsword sharpened the knives on the metal parts of the door way. Add gave him a look.

            “What? Least they can do is let us trash or do whatever we want with the place. I mean they are basically using our lives. Although…I think maybe a rock would have been better…”

            Add smiled. Elsword was starting to act like himself again. “True. So, what do you want to eat after this?”

            “…M-m-meat…ribs…maybe…grilled steak…fried chicken…do they even have that here? Ahh…I’m so damn hungry.”

            It was time and the door slid open. Bright lights flooded their eyes as custom and they were led into a blue stage. Elsword shivered and clung to Add’s arm. He hated bright lights more than ever now. There was actually a moderate amount of an audience. However, their cheers, or an announcer could not be heard. Add noticed glass paneling the stands. On the other side of them, two topless blue haired slim men awaited them. On their stomachs was an aqua colored mark. On their necks were three slits that seemed to have been stitched into their skin. They were wearing speedos and goggles. The stadium rumbled and some of the floor gave way to water.

            “Uhh…I’m guessing this isn’t part of the plan…” Elsword said as he looked around at the size of the platforms.

            “…Not in the least…great…” Add said as he huddled away from the water like a scared cat.

            “Shit,” Both Elsword and Add stated.

            “Oh no…” Elsword remembered that Add couldn’t swim. He had to keep Add safe this time.

            The last orb flashed green with the ringing of the bell and the two men dove into the water. Elsword remained close to Add, holding the carving knife up with his right hand. Add noticed a tiny splash and yanked Elsword down as a sharp harpoon spear whizzed through the air. This made Add bend far over and one of the men jerked his hair and attempted to drag him into the water. Elsword clung on to his waist, trying to pull him back. Another harpoon shot at them and Elsword dodged a little to the right but it grazed his left arm. He hissed as the blood creeped down and splattered onto the platform. His arm trembled from the pain but no way in hell was he going to let that bother him now when Add was in danger.

            “Fucking let go!” Add spat as he swung the Chef knife and missed. The force was enough to make the two unbalanced and the man grabbed both of their legs, dragging them into the water. Both of their eyes were blinded from the blur for a few moments.  Elsword heard a clang. His vision soon cleared and he saw one of the men drowning Add by pulling him deeper and deeper. The Chef’s knife had been flung and was sinking and the other man was reeling back the chain of the harpoon spear. Add was frantic as he tried to wriggle his legs free. The pressure of the water was suffocating. He didn’t get a chance to intake a large amount of air.  The stuffy feeling from lack of oxygen was beginning to invade his lungs, throat, and head. These guys were wearing tinted goggles so his eyes wouldn’t have any effect. Elsword thought of what to do. In the dark crevices of his conscious awaited the insanity. He didn’t want it to come out. He was terrified of it coming out. But the situation was grim. The other man by then had recollected the harpoon spear. Elsword had an idea but it had to work at that moment. It was a risk he needed to take. He swam towards Add. Through the water cut the harpoon spear. Elsword used this moment to turn around and block it. The force was enough to snap the knife in two. He then grabbed the extended chain and hit the spear end as hard as he could with the handle portion of the broken knife. It pierced the man who was dragging Add down. His left temple was clouded with blood but the wound wasn’t deep enough to kill him. This caused the man to let go but the whole thing, although it was fast, was too slow for Add and Add was slipping unconscious as his respiratory system burned and water intruded his body. Elsword snatched Add’s face with his right hand and as best as he could, administer some air through Add’s mouth. He then pulled Add up while the other man with the harpoon rushed towards his partner. Elsword broke the surface of the water. He was so glad at that moment that he had the record of seven minutes of holding his breath. He gulped in a huge amount of air as he flung Add up onto the platform. 

            “Add, wake up!” Elsword cried. He panicked and the electric feeling of fear zapped through him. He placed his ear close to Add’s mouth. There was no breathing. Quick, he tilted Add’s head and began pushing hard and fast on his chest. Some of Elsword’s blood from the cut from holding the broken knife in his left hand smeared and dripped onto Add. “Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up…” Each second was excruciating up until Add coughed and vomited water. Elsword searched for his breathing once more just to make sure. It was light but Add was breathing again. “Thank god…oh thank god…” Elsword whipped his head to catch sight of the harpoon spear coming once more. The man was on the platform standing. In a blink of an eye, Elsword used his broken knife to stop the projectile, flip it, and shoot it back. It gorged into the man’s stomach and he fell to his knees alongside his brother.

            “J…just kill…us…” The man whose stomach was bleeding wheezed. How deep was that wound he shot back at him? He could still live…right? Elsword stared shocked. Kill…them?

            “N-no I can’t do that!” Elsword shouted.

            “…E…e…even though…we almost…killed you both…? Don’t…be naïve…kid…Anything…anything is better than…getting punished…we lost too much blood…we lost…”

            “…It’s…not…what you think it is…” Elsword murmured. ‘If I kill you guys, my insanity will slowly consume me,’ Elsword thought. Killing was wrong in his eyes…but he knew in this place it couldn’t be helped…but right now, as many other people in here, he was succumbed to the selfishness of society.

            The man didn’t wait any longer and he tore out the harpoon spear from his belly. First he slit his partner’s throat and next, his. Elsword could only watch in horror as the dark blood flowed from the platform and seeped into the water. He couldn’t look away no matter how much he wanted to. Why did he do it? And so fast too. Was losing worse than death? If so…Elsword shuddered. Add’s cough brought him back into focus. The stage reverted back to normal and a ‘clean up’ team of people began to clear the mess. With a heavy conscious, Elsword carried Add on his back out of the stadium.

            The “employee” at the entrance told Elsword that all the dead men’s credits had been split between him and Add plus the bonus of defeating two people from the Denif faction. Elsword was only half listening. He trudged to the front of their cell. They were both soaking wet and reeked of bad water stench. Blood was leaking from his hand and arm. Elsword debated whether or not to put Add back into the cell and go off on his own to buy things. He was feeling dizzy from the blood loss and lack of food. But his appetite had dissipated. He continued on with Add on his back for he didn’t want to be alone. Once downstairs, he was beginning to have the airy feeling one gets in their head when they are about to faint. He can’t do this…he should have gone to the cell. But his feet kept on moving. He went up to the counter where the “employee” asked what he wanted. Elsword listed a number of things in which the man placed in a large sack. Taking the sack and Add, he hiked up the stairs. Each step was harder than the last. ‘…Almost…there…’ Elsword encouraged himself. He made it through the cell door and took two steps before collapsing. Some blood smeared onto the floor. But…it…wasn’t…much…Elsword was out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man they really need to eat something.  
> [I'm just rambling about what I noticed about Add and Elsword in the series feel free to ignore the below c:]  
> I knew Add (or should I say...Edward haha) was a popular character but I never actually knew how popular he was. He is literally everywhere o-o  
> And even though I know this has been addressed a few times, I never knew how Elboy just kinda died out (fan material wise ah who am I kidding, the actual game company wise too) I could be looking in the wrong places but I rarely actually see him in anything. And if he is, it's only because he's supposed to be the "main character". (Like the encounter with Solace). I find that fascinating, I'm not sure what they call that effect. It's like how Gon in HxH and Yuuske in Yu Yu Hakkasho are the main characters of their series but they are ranked 3rd as most popular character. But in this case I think elboy probably ranks pretty low with all them people calling him a brat and all ;-; (*doesn't like that*) And how the actual series creators don't give him a well fleshed out...err essence? Gon in HxH, he was actually well developed but people still liked Killua better and worse, people even hate Gon :/ but it is great because he wasn't ignored. (but thats a whole another thing entirely. I should be talking about Elsword here haha).  
> Like...I want/could "over" analyze things and I say "over" analyze because/the problem is that there is not enough information. Also, information keeps on changing. For example, it used to be said that LK was trained by BM but now there is nothing about that anywhere. (I still believe in that btw ;u;). Or that Elsa was turned to Elesis (I feel that this really demoted the potential of Elboy's development. It has turned into something else entirely). Another example ( this is a more known example) is when the developers? said that Add was a pair character to Eve but then later denied this statement.  
> Add gets a detailed backstory, which is actually wonderful and great that he is given one. Whether it is good or bad it doesn't matter because he has more info about himself. (which many people say it's because he's the most popular character of the players.) Sure we get some eltypes (comics) about what the elgang is doing but most of the time it is not in detail with certain things and most of them are for fun/comedy. I know not to expect much from the company but it doesn't hurt to hope...at least I don't think so...even though the game kinda just ended haha...  
> Add is like the Killua of Elsword really. ---but I'll save that conversation for another time. I just find it fascinating. (probably see me referencing HxH a lot because it's my most favorite series and it's one I know more than some other ones.) And apparently, what some people say, Elesis is the favorite of the company. People point this out from how she was given a big role in the main story and how she was taken from grand chase, how she was chosen for a cross over (although I have no idea what transpired there--what actually was that crossover with DFO? I found no vids of what it actually was of it). I'm not sure of any other examples.  
> It's like you really have to dig for any info or look at the tiniest details just to get a whole picture.  
> Like what we can learn about Elboy:  
> -His personality (at least LK wise but I still sort of feel like it's more of a little elboy-the movies portray LK better imo) from the story quest movies and dialogue and [eltype comics, I think]. Ex: We learn that he really cares about his friends. And sacrifices a lot for them (or am I over analyzing this?) (like a lot of MC haha but it's a good thing)  
> -He was left alone back at the village by his father and sister. He takes up his sword to become stronger so that people he cares about wouldn't have to go through bad things. Now this is pretty good considering the limited info we have here. (although I think I read an official comic somewhere that his father actually died telling Elesis to take care of Elboy - I could be wrong but if it exists it's one of the good pieces of info available.) We learn this from those new side story quests they have out.  
> -He admires people, stronger/older than him sometimes. This can be found on the concept art of LK where it says he copied Raven's hairstyle. Sister complex too haha... ._.  
> Well...umm..that's...really all I can actually find/remember at the top of my head.  
> Now if I were to "over" analyze this I would say that he could possibly be suffering/or he could have (grr that Elsa take out) suffered from abandonment issues but puts up a smile/front. He lost his personal goals and should be searching for a new one. Ahh I am running out of room. I'll end it here ;-; I guess I could put it on somewhere else but wait im just rambling haha ;u; ...I could be really wrong about all of this so I am sorry if I dunno-- if it makes you mad or something.


	21. Selfishness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To survive, one must be selfish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for all the comments, kudos, etc.! ;-; Always makes my heart sing~  
> I apologize that this chapter took awhile. There was a lot of things I wanted to add after thinking about it throughout the days. I also revised some parts. Now, I am satisfied with it~

Elsword’s heavy eyelids fluttered open. He was on the bed with his wounds bandaged up with actual bandages. On his right arm was an attached IV. This made his heart jump in terror.

            “You’ll be fine,” a voice said. He looked to the right side to see the blonde lady from earlier back in the last floor. Elsword glanced to his left, Add was there sleeping with an ice pack on his chest. Blood from Elsword’s hand had stained his shirt. They were both dry but Elsword felt the crisp of it as if he had been in the sun for too long. He relaxed somewhat. But what was this lady doing in their room? She had a long white lab coat and protective goggles. She grabbed some cotton and applied it to Elsword’s arm to take out the needle. At the contact, he flinched and had to turn away but remained still. What could he do anyways? She taped the cotton and cleaned up her supplies. “I saw you yesterday looking pale. What were you thinking? You can’t function like that. So I came to check to see you two collapsed on the floor.” Elsword searched her pretty blue eyes with his own bewildered eyes. He thought no one outside their cell cared about anybody and if they did, it was only for profit. “I am Dr. Rose. If you need any medical help, come to my clinic on the main floor.” Rose seemed like she wanted to say something else but dismissed it and she walked out of the cell. Something about her was different. She didn’t have those same cruel eyes everyone around here has. But why was she working here then?

            Elsword got out of bed and rummaged through his sack. Instead of buying a weapon like Add suggested, he bought daily necessities such as tooth paste, tooth brushes, toilet paper, shampoo, body soap, a brush, two new pairs of clothes for the both of them, a large black bed blanket, scissors, two pillows and two towels. He had a few credits left and it wasn’t enough for a weapon. His body was a bit sore from yesterday and any superfluous movements sent aches thorough his arms. He stripped all his clothes and went to take a shower. The soap felt so wonderful as the bubbly substance glided down and over his body. He finally felt genuine cleanliness. The thoughts about yesterday were far away and were washed with the warm water of the shower down the drain. Wearing the new clean clothes felt great and fresh over his skin. Elsword debated whether or not to change Add’s clothes but in the end he couldn’t do it for he was too embarrassed.

            Sometime later Add woke up. The ice pack slid from his chest and onto the bed. The new blanket was covering him. It felt so warm and comfortable that he didn’t want to budge.

            “Good afternoon. I woke up before you today,” Elsword said as he smiled.

            Add rubbed his eyes. “…a blanket…and a pillow…” he murmured.

            “It feels great, doesn’t it? Haven’t had any in a while.” Elsword got underneath the blanket and cozied up to Add. He was wearing a black tank top and black jeans. “…But…sorry I didn’t do as you said…”

            “…Idiot…” it was a gentle ‘idiot’ filled with fondness.

            “I have a change of clothes for you. It’s the same as mine…if that’s okay. Also, pick what color toothbrush. There is a purple kitty and a red fox one. I also got some soap…so you can take a shower if you want. And, I bought scissors to cut your hair since it’s getting a bit long.”

            Add wanted to stay in the warmness a bit longer. “You’re too kind…but that’s what I love about you. I’ll take…the red fox one.”

            “W-what? Umm…okay…Also…umm…never mind.”

            Add let it slide. Maybe he’ll tell him later.

-

            It felt…like a peaceful day. The two of them ate a hearty lunch. Elsword piled his plate with meat which Add was glad to pay for. Add ate some steamed crabs and salad…good salad…not just a pile of…leaves. It was like the events of yesterday never happened. But deep down inside the both of them, they knew what happened was absolutely horrible. “Ignorance is bliss” but death gives knowledge to all.

            Next, Add went to order his new weapon. The blacksmith was a tall blonde woman with pale blue almost gray eyes. She glared down at the both of them as if they were insignificant pebbles on an abandoned road. Add gave out the details of how he wanted the weapon to be constructed. She was impressed by his detailed plan and gave him a discount.

“Usually people don’t have any specifics when making a weapon. It’s like they expect me to know. Those spineless stupid brutes. You are one of the few people that made me interested in making something. If anyone asks you, say Durenda made your weapon. I’ll make and repair anything for you,” Durenda said. Other blacksmiths worked at the forge but today happened to be one of the best ones. The weapon would be ready in five days.

The credits they received were actually a lot. Food didn’t cost much but the things Elsword got were expensive. The soap was especially expensive. Having that discount helped a lot. It made sure they could get food and some other helpful things.  

After the blacksmith, they worked out at the gym.

Everything seemed so…normal.

            “A doctor named Rose came earlier,” Elsword said as he did leg extensions. “She…helped us get better. She was the one with Ran that time.”

            “Ah…her,” Add stated as he used a pec flye machine. Working out was tougher than he thought. He was already tired from just one minute. “Well…at least we’re okay.”

“I’m going to go get a drink from that fountain we saw before.” Elsword headed towards the previous room which wasn’t that far. He kept on glancing back at Add to make sure he was there. All the prisoners he passed were working out with sweat pouring down their bodies. He could tell that these prisoners were putting an immense amount of effort…just to live. Once he had that thought, his mind spiraled into thinking about all the depressing matters. How can they be okay with this?

He sighed as he saw that using the fountain required using credits as well. At least it only costed one. However, the cool water that splashed on his lips made the cost worthwhile. He was about to go back but he was suddenly seized by the arm and slammed and pinned to the wall. Instant panic filled his chest as he attempted to break free but the grip was too strong. “L-let me go! LET ME GO!” Elsword shouted. It was Ciel. His visible icy null blue eye devoid of any feelings stared into the core of Elsword’s soul. One foot was on both of Elsword’s feet so he couldn’t kick. Ciel grabbed Elsword’s face jerking it left and right as if he was looking for something. “P-please…stop it!” No matter how much Elsword wriggled or lurched, he couldn’t escape. His free right arm didn’t have much power in it due to the sore of the IV that morning. His body began to freeze up and tremble. Vivid memories of Dekal and the lab flashed in his mind. He wanted to cry. Ciel lifted up Elsword’s shirt revealing his abs. He felt around with his cold hand causing Elsword to shudder. Tears brimmed his wide eyes. Not satisfied, Ciel started to unzip Elsword’s jeans. The intensity of his fright skyrocketed and in desperation Elsword cried, “…Add!”

On cue, Add came from behind Ciel with a dumbbell in his hand, his gaze so cold, so cruel, and so infuriated that it shook one’s very bones. “…I’ll kill you…”  Murder coated every word. Ciel swept Add from below and was about to elbow him at the throat. Add sclera began to turn black but before he could do anything, Ciel was yanked back by his long white locks and tossed to the side like a discarded rag doll. Elsword picked up a dumbbell…or rather, dark Elsword picked up a dumbbell and walked towards Ciel. “Stop!” Add flung himself over Elsword’s legs. Ciel took this chance to flee from the area.

The silence that stretched after was immense and tense.

“I wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt you,” Elsword stated after that long silence. His tone was dark and chilling.

“Snap out of it!” Add pleaded. He thought he had seen the last of dark Elsword. So why had he come back? Yes, he was in danger but…it didn’t happen yesterday…so why now?

Elsword tossed the dumbbell away and it made a hole in the wall. “…Do me a favor and stand up.”

Add was uncertain. Should he do what he said? Then again…if Elsword really wanted to, he could have stepped out of his grip. He was stronger than him anyways. Add did as he was told. “…Elsword…please….”

Elsword turned to gaze at Add. He had that sly smile on his face with those dark circles under his eyes. He gripped the front of Add’s shirt to yank him close to his face. “…You’re lucky that I like you…” Without warning, he sank his teeth into the side of Add’s pale neck. Add winced and shivered from the piercing pain but he wasn’t afraid. A dark red mark was left imprinted which soon would turn purple. “…You…are _mine_. If you do anything I hate…I’ll come get you…” He licked his middle finger and slid it down Add’s cheek, down his neck, his chest, and stopped a little under his belly button. After that, dark Elsword disappeared.

Elsword was in a little daze when he snapped out of it. “W…what happened?” He asked. But, he then remembered what Ciel just did to him and he started sobbing. Add immediately clasped him in his arms.

“Shh…I’m here…he’s gone.” Add said as he stroked Elsword’s hair.

Elsword hugged Add tight. The feeling of security calmed him down. “…mmm…tell me…what happened?”

Add wondered if he should even mention dark Elsword. Maybe he’ll mention him but not…what he did. It…sort of aroused him a little. ‘No…I shouldn’t feel that way right now…’ Add thought. “Your other…self…appeared.” Add said.

“Oh…” Elsword’s heart sank. He didn’t notice himself falling unconscious this time. He examined Add…and saw the mark on his neck. “…Did…did I do that…?”

“It’s not your fault. It’s okay.”

 “Doesn’t it…hurt?”

“I’m fine. Most importantly, are _you_ okay? I’m glad I got here in time. I had a feeling and heard you shouting.”

Elsword decided to accept that “fine”. “There are a lot of things I feel right now but I don’t want to think about it. But I feel that I need to talk about it. But right now…I just…wanna go back to the cell…”

 “Okay, let’s go.”

-

“…It feels all too surreal. These things that are happening…it’s…too much…,” Elsword said as he stared up at the ceiling on the bed. He held Add’s right hand with his left. “I’m getting more scared everyday...things like today and things like yesterday…I was really terrified. I thought…I wouldn’t be able to save you…I thought you were gonna…” He choked on his words.

Add squeezed his hand. “…I’m still here…thanks to you. I can never thank you enough. I was scared too. I remember when I was fading and it felt…at peace. It was a deceiving peace but no matter how much I told myself to live, I couldn’t wake up. It was bright…but then everything turned dark again and everything hurt…but I was alive…just tired. As for what you’ve been saying about things being so surreal…I feel the same. For me, we’ve been in here for too long that everything is starting to become normal for me. I don’t want it to be that way…but I guess it’s how I’m coping with it.”

“…Please don’t talk about you…dying…don’t…don’t leave me…” Elsword teared up a little.

“I won’t. Not if I can help it.” He turned to look at Elsword.

“…I feel strong and safe when I’m with you…” Elsword glanced at Add and then back at the ceiling. “…Add…do you think…I am wrong…for being…selfish? …I don’t want you to…die…I don’t want to die…but that means…someone else has gotta suffer…or…you know…die. Why…why does it have to be this way?”

Add tried to form his thoughts with care. “…What I think…and…this is only what I think…is that…right now, everything is in the gray. Whether things are right or wrong, sadly, that doesn’t matter here. It’s more of whether you want to live or die. For example, with your condition aside, let’s say a criminal who is a murderer through and through is against you and it is life or death. Will you let him win since killing is wrong? But you’ll die instead and he’ll be continuing his wrong doings.”

“O-of course…he has to…be stopped. But then I would…be killing him…”

Add examined Elsword’s face for a short moment, thinking and feeling a bit guilty causing him to think that way. His words were coming out harsher than he anticipated. “It’s either sacrifice your morals or die. But, it’s self-defense. How about this? Let’s say you’re against someone who has done nothing wrong. One of you has to die. He has a family to go back to and is begging you to let him win. But you also have something important to live for. What will you do then when the time comes if that ever happens?”

“T-that’s…”

“Sorry…I…was…probably a bit too harsh. Just pray that we won’t have to go through that. …Also…you weren’t made to kill…but…there is going to be a time when you have to…and during that time, you have to be strong. Remember who you are and who you want to be. Please…don’t lose yourself.”

Those last lines touched deep down Elsword’s heart. He remembered Add has said something similar to him before…He couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted to say so instead he settled with a short response. “…I’ll try the best I can…but in those situations…w-what would you do?”

Add kept quiet for a few seconds before answering. “I think you already know how I am…There is only one thing I care about and that is _you_. So…what I’m trying to say is…I know I’m selfish…we _need_ to be selfish. There isn’t whether it’s right or wrong. If you don’t want me to leave you and vice versa, it has to be this way. And to do that, we need to live. I better not see you sacrifice yourself for someone else.” ‘Including me…’ Add wanted to say but omitted it. “I would kill anyone…Els, _anyone_. If it meant for the good of us. I…don’t like doing it, I’m sick of it…but I’ll only do what’s necessary.”

Elsword could tell that Add was frustrated. He knew he just wanted what was best for the both of them but…Elsword just wanted everything to be okay again, for everything to be peaceful again. He tried to change the subject.  “…Ah…oh…yeah…umm…S-sorry…I had to do CPR on you yesterday so…I…you know…while you were unconscious…”

            It took a few seconds for Add’s brain to click. Then he realized and he blushed with his eyes wide. The previous conversation was completely forgotten. “I…but…” ‘But I didn’t even get to feel it!’ Add complained in his head. He pouted. “…That’s not fair…I m-missed m-my…f-f…” Add was too flustered to continue.

            “I-I’m sorry! I-it all happened so fast and I needed to save you a-a-and t-the situation w-was dire a-and g-grave…o-o-kay how a-about this. L-let’s k-k-k-k-k---Ahhhh! I c-can’t s-say it!”

            All shaky but eager, Add got up and brought his face close to Elsword’s. For a while they gazed at each other’s eyes while all red in the face. “S-so I c-can k-k…y-you k-now…” ‘gods why is this so hard and embarrassing! I-it shouldn’t be! I mean I was all ready to take him! Maybe I’m going too fast…’ Add thought. Elsword nodded. “T-then…” Add gripped Elsword’s hand tighter and inched his face closer. His other hand was used as a support and rested besides Elsword’s shoulder. He stared at those soft slightly pink glistening lips. It was so tempting and he was getting permission to eat the shining red apple off of the glorious tree. He tilted his head, his eyes half lidded. Elsword had closed his eyes, fringed with long pretty lashes, waiting. Finally, the delicate touch of Add’s lips met with Elsword’s. All the frustration, situations, fear, doubts, and negative feelings dissipated into a warm gentle light. Elsword’s grip tightened as tears ebbed the corner of his eyes. Both of them shuddered as their connected unexplainable feelings exchanged. Elsword’s vulnerability and acceptance caused Add’s heart to ache for more. A few glistening tears trickled down Add’s pink cheeks. Add’s brow furrowed as he deepened the kiss. The delightful sweetness of the fruit permeated his tongue. At the sudden press, Elsword’s eyebrows arched. Elsword could feel the impact of Add’s desire and longing. His love was doubtless and coveting. It was as if many silky ribbons were tying him up in a massive tangled mess that he could never escape from. Add bit the bottom of Elsword’s lip causing Elsword to shudder once more.

It wasn’t enough.

            More.

            Add wanted more.

            He was completely lost in this pleasurable feeling. But, he knew he had to stop himself. If he didn’t, Elsword might break from his immense love that was threatening to explode. He couldn’t promise that he would be gentle. Add kissed Elsword’s neck before he pulled away in reluctance.

            They couldn’t say anything. But they didn’t need to say anything. Everything was conveyed from their glistening wet eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second time...writing a scene like the last one ;u; I get all embarrassed and tingly feeling when I write/read things like that ehehe. 
> 
> I'm not sure I mentioned this yet or not but Elboy is actually my favorite character out of all the others. I think it's maybe because I tend to like that cute, happy, sunshine, "idiot", smiley, upbeat, caring, etc. that could possibly be hiding things underneath kind of character (like I mentioned in my last end notes). 
> 
> I dunno...I just find Elboy so interesting despite his "lack of depth". Maybe it's the lure of the potential. Like I can't really explain it. It just is.
> 
> Martyr complex eh? That sounds good....very good......*laughs evilly inside*   
> >:( and yeahh...Kog should have done more with Elboy tsk tsk


	22. Porcelain Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsword wants Add but Add keeps him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for the comments, support etc.~! :D  
> Ahh...I apologize for such a late update! I have been busy with midterms, papers, and...v-v Transcendence. But rest assured, I will finish this fic and I will write more Addy x Elboy stuff~ Here's a small filly like chapter~  
> I keep telling myself to finish this up first before diving into my other ideas ;u; I love this fic though.
> 
> About Add's weapon---it's kind of like the green hair guy's stringy weapon from Akame Ga Kill~

Every morning, from then on, felt warm, cozy, and safe. Between the long desired nights and the harsh unwanted mornings, Add and Elsword could forget all about their surroundings in their sweet sleep. Every time Add opens his eyes he would see the soft peaceful sleeping face of Elsword. His lashes were always glistening with tears. Before Elsword could wake up, Add would always wipe those tears away with a gentle swipe of his thumbs. He would finish it off by placing a light kiss on both of the eyelids. Until he woke up, Add would stare at the rising and falling of Elsword’s chest, his sharp collar bone, and his vulnerable neck. As always, he was tempted to touch them. Sometimes he actually did by brushing his lips or by trailing his slender fingers in meander aimless paths over the exposed skin. Once Elsword’s eyes opened, Add would smile at him and caress the side of his face.

He felt himself becoming aware that he was obsessed with him. The chains and shackles were wrapping tighter and tighter around them with every passing moment. Add always had a continuing problem with obsession. It always seeped into him like dark slime without his awareness of it.  It was what made him crazy during his time at the other prison. He just wanted to see people suffer. Add always thought it was unfair that no one else was going through what he did. They all needed to die. His mother…oh his sweet poor mother…how his heart ached for her. He was even obsessed with cleanliness, hysterical laughing, his past…never letting go of his past, and death. But on that fateful day his obsession found a new focus. This obsessive love caused him to be possessive of his precious, beautiful, and delicate porcelain doll, Elsword. And sometimes he would smile to himself and whisper, “You are mine, and _only_ mine…always.”

            When Elsword awoke to feel Add’s hand on his cheek, he would smile back and lay his hand on top of his. With timid fingers, he would sometimes touch the spot where he bit Add’s neck. The wound had now faded into a light purple. Elsword would always have a passionate burning desire in his eyes. Despite all the love he had been receiving, he still felt insecure. Questions like “Am I really loved?”, “How much am I loved?”, “Will the love stop?”, “Am I really important?” and such would always flood his mind like a constant waterfall. ‘ _Can’t you see how much I want you?_ ’ he would think. But then it would fall into a whirlpool of self-doubt. “Am I being selfish with my wants?” “Am I not enough?” “What can I do to make you stay?”

To satiate Elsword’s desire, Add would kiss him on a random spot on his face. If Elsword had been a good boy, Add would tease him a little by slipping his hand either under Elsword’s pants or shirt and glide his hand a little across his hip or back. This only made Elsword want him more, somewhat frustrated and impatient.

            But Add would always whisper, “…Not yet.” He would then give another kiss on Elsword’s frowning face before the two would roll out of bed.

-

            By this time a few weeks passed by. Add had received his weapon and with his help, Elsword had custom swords made for himself. As an additional bonus, he also had a sash across his chest that had shiny pointed daggers hooked on it in a row. The two together had won about thirty-three wins.

            Due to the nature of his weapon, Add had been called a few nicknames such as the Puppeteer, Manipulator, or Deifier. Every time he fought, it was as if he were manipulating gravity itself. He would be “floating” around, standing on midair, disappear and suddenly reappear, or shred someone from far away. If he killed, he killed in the surest way possible. Because of this, the fights were often messy, gory, or horrid to even watch. Severed body parts surrounded by pools of blood were often cleaned up at the end of matches. The secret was his system of sharp metal strings and hooks. Some of these strings were so thin, one couldn’t even see them unless they examined them well under the light. But, these strings were strong…strong, sharp, and deadly. He would wiz around the stadium with flashing strings and shining blood always with an impassive or grimacing face as he ended an enemy’s life.

            Elsword on the other hand didn’t kill anyone if he could help it. He would always use the blunt of his swords or make precise cuts so that the victim would lose just enough blood to go unconscious. The few fights he faced by himself often went unnoticed since they didn’t seem very exciting. People wanted blood and death and because of this, Add attracted massive amounts of people. Many bets were placed on him in which he did not disappoint. He was soon becoming a star around the prisoners and the audiences.

-

            “…Add…” Elsword murmured in their hallway. It was empty for everyone went to go watch some exciting match at the North stadium. The two weren’t interested and loved it when no one else was around. Facilities were free from people and they didn’t have to wait in line or stare at ugly glares.

            “Yes, Els?” Add turned and replied. He saw the glittering ocean and the sunrays behind Elsword causing his red hair to glow like a pretty angel.

            Elsword cast his gaze downward. “…Umm…” Now how exactly was he going to ask for this? He rubbed the side of his left arm with his right hand. The red carpet had a blaring light square from the window with his shadow in the middle. Elsword attempted to count the pattern on the carpet to calm his nerves.

            Add came closer. “I’m listening.” He reassured. He tilted Elsword’s chin up so that he was gazing in his eyes. In those deep crimson eyes, he saw uncertainty and the same burning passion from every morning.

            “I…really…really…---“

            Add cut him off with a deep kiss. “You really….?” Add kissed him again.

            “…mmm…let…me finish---“Somehow, Elsword’s hands now clung onto the front of Add’s shirt. Add kept on cutting him off. “S-stop teasing me…” A wide blush flooded his face as he broke away. He knew Add was doing this on purpose!

            Of course, Add knew what he wanted. Sometimes, Elsword was like an open book to him. He whispered into Elsword’s ear, “Be patient…”

            Elsword shivered but he wasn’t going to back down…yet. “…but I’ve been waiting for so long…” His lips were snatched from another kiss. He felt so helpless against Add. Even though he was stronger than Add…he always felt so weak in his presence; especially under these kinds of circumstances where Add was being dominant. His limbs would tremble and his body would heat up. “…I’m ready…I’ve been ready…I want you…so bad…”

            Add had backed Elsword up against the window. His left arm rested on the window trapping him. Seeing him beg like this was certainly entertaining but…A flicker of worry and lust passed through Add’s eyes. “…Do you really mean that…?” He placed his forehead on Elsword’s.

            “…I mean it…I-I’m...I told you that you can…do anything to me…I’m yours…” He looked straight into Add’s eyes. He knew Add wanted it as much as he did…but then why was he holding back? This was becoming so infuriating…

            Add blushed. Again with that honesty and cheesiness. “…Are you sure…? Because if you let me do…anything…to you…” He paused and in a low dark whisper he said, “ _You might break_.” The last thing Add wanted was for Elsword to hate him. An image of a porcelain doll cracking with a single touch formed in his mind. In fact, this porcelain doll was already cracked. But even so, Add found it beautiful. He adored it and wanted to protect it from shattering…even if it meant that he couldn’t hold it. His desire to hold the doll was as excruciating as the need to breathe from a lack of oxygen.

            That last sentence sent shudders throughout Elsword’s body. Words failed to come out of his mouth. Add’s face was serious. He was serious about what he said no doubt.

            Add pulled away. “…I love you…so much…please understand that…” His hand trailed off Elsword’s shoulder and then fell to his side. He smiled…but it was a bit sad. “…I think…I’ll go watch what’s going on after all. I’ll be back when it’s over.” If he didn’t leave now…then…Add left and disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

            Elsword stood there feeling hot all over with his heart beating so loud and fast that he could swear that it was going to fall out. He didn’t have the chance to tell him what wanted to come out. ‘ _Break me then. Break me into a million pieces. Break me over and over again. I don’t care. I just…I…must know…Please...tell me…please show me…how much you love me…_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive!!!! The...scene will happen sometime soon...It...shall happen...it shall...(*thinks...how am I gonna do this...never wrote a scene like that before in my life...)
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun with my cute little IS and his Infinite Chaser~


	23. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly...the unexpected happens...at the wrong times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I've written the longest fic of this pair so far.
> 
> Atm I'm having trouble putting what I want to write in specific words x.x I have the base but I'm not sure how to write it out in the way I want it.  
> I apologize for being slow on updates now x.x ahhhh.....but I have everything planned out---just gotta put it into words~

The stadium was packed and in brouhaha when Add arrived. Explosions, gunshots, and the clanging of blades burst from the center. Add squeezed himself in at the far back row. He could make out tiny figures fighting. One he recognized with seething anger. That long white hair was unmistakable. Raven and Ciel were battling against what looked like two ladies with wings as arms. One had yellow feathers and the other purple. ‘Probably another one of Dekal’s sick ideas,’ Add thought. The ladies couldn’t fly for long periods of times. They would swoop down and attack with their sharp claws. If the other team got too close, they used a spiked ring as a weapon and twirled around to keep them at bay. Black scorch marks and little embers littered the stage. Ciel attempted to shoot from afar with a long black sniper gun. He managed to pierce a wing causing for the yellow winged lady to fall. The purple winged one made the mistake to go to her and that’s when Raven burst his flamethrower from his arm at them. Shrills and bloody screaming ripped through the air. Even though they were flaming, they zipped towards the enemy. However, Ciel cut them down in a flash. The announcer applauded them and the crowd roared as the burning corpses were extinguished by the clean-up team. Add glanced upward to see a large ranking board and a bid board. Raven and Ciel were ranked twenty and most people had bid on them. Add made some mental notes on what he saw…which sickened him a bit. He’ll never get used to burning flesh or fires…From afar, Add caught the glimpse of Raven who slid his thumb across his neck at him. Add just scoffed with his hands in his pockets as he exited out of the stadium. He had come a bit too late but what he saw was enough info on the enemy’s capabilities. When the time comes…he’ll make sure to kill them...with no mercy…

Add sighed as he thought about Elsword on the way back. He held his forehead in his right hand. How long can he keep this up? His frustration was getting the better of him. His thoughts were interrupted for he noticed a presence in front of him. He gazed up slow and to his dismay, in front of him stood Eve.

            “What the hell do you want?” Add snarled as he slammed his fist against the wall. The question slipped out of his mouth. As if he didn’t have enough problems already…His mind was incoherent at the moment and he didn’t want to deal with this right now.

            Eve ignored his rudeness and replied, “Engage in a battle with me.” She was holding something in her arms under a black felt cloth. As Add’s eyes lay upon the mysterious object, an eerie feeling shot through the air along with a shudder down his spine.

            “What?” Add was half paying attention to what was being demanded from him. He had more important things to attend to. He didn’t have time for this.

            “Engage in a battle with me.”

            “And if I refuse?” His replies were curt and quick.

            “You know you cannot refuse. My offer…” She let the black cloth slip and fall onto the floor.

            Then…it all hit like a sudden pressure of gravity. Add almost forgot to breathe. The air snapped into a frigid and suffocating feel. His skin became cold and clammy. He swallowed a small amount of saliva down his now dry throat and his breathing became ragged.

Before him was the severed head of his mother.

His mother’s eyes were closed under her silver fringed bangs. Her skin was as pale as white bone. Blood streaks stained her neck but whoever beheaded her made a clean cut. Add could see preserved inside flesh poke out from the cut. A sad pink carnation was tucked behind her ear. Her face was relaxed but not peaceful.

A cacophony of emotions blared in him. His chest felt compressed. He was at a loss of what to exactly feel. Anger, disgust, sorrow, disbelief, shock, denial—all these emotions kept on stabbing him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as Add grabbed onto the stair railing to keep himself from falling due to his wobbly knees.

_‘Mother…’_.

Eve watched with a placid face. As she opened her mouth to speak once more, the words stabbed more emotional knives into him. “I thought that you moved forward from your mother.”

Add’s arms shook and his lip quivered. “…Sh…-shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” He managed to scream in fury as he fell to the floor banging the stairs over and over. He clawed at the red carpet. He felt so sick…perhaps even queasy. Anger boiled and surfaced from his turmoil of feelings and right there he wanted to rip Eve apart.

“Let us discuss the rest of the deal. If you gain victory, I will give you this.”

A short silenced passed as Add attempted to regain his composure.

Add took a deep breath. With his voice shaking, he said, “No…When I beat you, I want my mother…all of her, to be buried properly at the cemetery where we used to live…Let the towns people do it. I don’t want you or any of the bastards who run the place to lay another finger on her!” Images and memories welled up in his mind. He wanted to cry.

‘ _Mother…_ ’

“I will accept those terms. But in exchange, I must ask for something more. At first, as my prize, I wanted you to escape with me. However, you have increased the bet. So now, in addition to wanting you to escape, I shall come after the head of the boy you are with.”

‘ _What?_ ’ Add thought. Time froze for him a second time.

Add at first didn’t believe what he was hearing. But, when he looked up and saw Eve smiling with her eyes and forehead jewel black rimmed with red, the words sank in. It was so twisted and horrifying to see that face while she held his mother. “…What more do you want to take away from me…You already have my dignity, my life, my mother…and now you want to take my sanity away?! I take it back! I’ll only take the first bet!” ‘ _I can’t take this anymore! I can’t lose anything else! Oh…mother…what do I do?_ ’ His love…his reason…his soul…his sanity…He blundered in the worst possible way. “I don’t care what else you take…just anything but him!” He eyed his mother and grimaced. ‘ _I’m sorry, mother…_ ’ This wasn’t fair. It never was fair. Why do these things happen so suddenly? For once…he lacked confidence. The evil that radiated from Eve was chilling. Looking at her now made him even more furious…This… “Eve” was probably being controlled by someone else...They had to go on and defile his friend like this…as if it wasn’t enough that they reprogrammed her...What to do…what to do?! But…to kill Elsword…was that even possible? Wasn’t he a favorite of that…Solace or something…? Hell, why is he even asking himself? This was prison…a hell’s prison. It felt so wrong…it was so wrong! He literally just put Elsword’s life on the line. The impact of it hadn’t fully hit him yet and he tried so hard to prevent himself from feeling it.

Come to think of it…those black and red shades…their mark…of course…this was all _his_ fault…all of Solace’s fault! ‘ _I hope he burns like he burns us all in this hell…_ ’

“You cannot take back your bet. It is sealed.” She swiped her hand in front of her to reveal her holographic panel. There in digital letters was the confirmation. “It will take place tomorrow at 10:00 AM in the morning. I will make sure he screams in agony in his own pool of blood. This is punishment for leaving me behind.” That cruel sickening smile looked so unnatural on her. Add knew it wasn’t Eve but he couldn’t help feeling despair as that cruel demand seemed all too surreal and all said by her face.

“I didn’t leave Eve behind! I was pulled away!”

“I loved you and this is what you do to me? Suffer what I have suffered. I will not let you escape from me ever again.” She turned away to leave. “I _will_ kill the one you love. I _will_ make sure there is _nothing_ left of him.”

 “HELL NO!” Add snapped and cried in fury as he leapt for her. There was a bright flash and he was blinded for a few seconds, his eyes hurting. When his eyes became adjusted again, Eve was gone along with his mother.

A long silence stretched across the hallway of stairs. What…had just happened? Add tried to replay the scene in his head but no matter how many times he tried, it just didn’t make sense. It came so sudden like an earthquake that shook his world and ruined his life once more. Elsword popped into his mind and he ran in worry staggering every few feet towards his cell.

The conditions of the bet punched him in the gut as he stood in front of the door. He just risked Elsword’s life. How could he face him now? But even so that he had done this horrible thing, he desired to see Elsword at that very moment. His conflicted feelings made him feel like pounding the floor or wall in frustration. He was having doubts about himself. What if he really couldn’t beat her? Then…An image of a gory mess popped into is mind. So many thoughts, so many emotions…Add just snapped and his mind went blank. Like a mindless zombie his feet dragged him into the cell.

Elsword watched as cold water dripped off his skin. He had calmed down somewhat from his agitation. As he was about to turn off the water of the shower, he felt Add’s arms grip him in a tight hug. He hadn’t even heard him coming in, but in that instant, he knew something was wrong. In silence the two stood under the cold barrage of the shower. Add was soaked and chilled but he didn’t even seem to notice. Add’s arms roamed Elsword’s body in slow glides. He brushed his crotch causing Elsword to shiver. Add kissed his back and pulled away. When Elsword turned to look at him, Add had his eyes cast downward. He was crying and the tears mingled with the cascading water.

“…I’m sorry…” Add whispered as he brought his hands up to his eyes in futile to wipe away the tears.

“…What’s the matter, Add?” Elsword asked in a gentle voice. He embraced Add, guided his head in his hands down, and kissed his lips as water blurred his eyes.

Add slid down the wall and held his head in his hands. “…I’m really sorry…”

Elsword turned off the water and brought a towel. He dried off Add’s hair and as much of the rest of him he could. “You should rest.” He went under Add’s arm and led him towards the bed. “…Whatever it is…it’s okay…I forgive you…so now-“

Add stopped moving and gave a deep kiss to Elsword. His hands moved to hold his hips as he gave another kiss in the hook his neck. Shudders racked his body as Elsword tried to gaze into his eyes. All he saw was mindlessness. He attempted to push him away but instead he was lowered onto the bed. Add hovered over him, his face blank.

“…Add…please…stop,” Elsword whispered as he tried to cover himself with his arms. Isn’t this what he wanted? No…not like this. “I don’t want you to touch me…if you’re going to be like that. Either…you tell me what’s going on or snap back to yourself.”

It took a while for the words to register. But the life came back to Add’s eyes. His face fell when he realized what he had done. “…I’m…so sorry…” He was about to get off but Elsword gripped Add’s left wrist.

“…Tell me…”

Add debated. His eyelids fell half lidded. In the worst case scenario…Tears welled up in his eyes. But…right there…seeing him like this…Add just wanted Elsword to hold his heart and comfort him. Already…he felt at ease just being with him. “…I’ll…tell you…slowly…” Elsword nodded and he released his grip. Add gave a halfhearted smile. It was filled with sorrow but also sincerity and love. He caressed Elsword’s face. “…I love you…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looooooooooooove writing angst....and I was debating whether or not to write this one as one buuuuuut it's my first fic of this pair so I keep asking myself...do I really want to go down that route? Hmmm...
> 
> Oh boy...I...am...nervous for the next chapter. The....y'know...love...stuff is coming next chapter... I've written most of it....but I have no idea what I'm writing at the same time. I've never written something like it. I hope it will turn out okay.
> 
> ....I'm so obsessed with this pairing T-T I can't stop thinking about it.


	24. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...umm well...here is the...smut ._. I never wrote smut before (This is my very first time T^T) so I hope it is okay/decent enough to pass. *was even debating whether to even upload it* This was...quite difficult to write...I often times had to stop typing and look away in embarrassment/take breaks. Even the slightest thing gets me so embarrassed. Also...I had no AddxElboy references to look from...I don't think I've seen any of this pair...Well T.T here we go...

The late golden afternoon sun churned into a light orange light emitting a dim light from the window. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests and their faces were flushed. Add took his time gazing at Elsword’s body in silence. Drops of water fell at random places and his skin shone in dull pearly light. What made Add frown was the fact that he noticed that Elsword had gotten a tad thinner and his skin was paler. Stress and the lack of sun, Add surmised. Elsword fidgeted under Add’s gaze but remained patient. Add touched Elsword’s knee. The touch was light and unsure. Elsword flinched but remained calm. Add leaned down. The smell of milk and honey soap on Elsword’s body and hair was sweet and addicting. Add whispered into Elsword’s ear, “…Are you afraid?”

            “…No,” Elsword replied as he moved to be properly positioned on the bed. The look in his eyes was honest and lustful. He let his fingers trail down Add’s cheek. Add took that hand and kissed it before lowering it down back on the bed.

            “…Will you help me strip?” Add asked as he began to lift his shirt. Elsword nodded as he peeled off the damp shirt off of Add and tossed it onto the floor. Elsword ran his hands on Add’s pale back. He began massaging it to feel all of his muscles, shoulders, and spine. He noticed that Add had become stronger and less thin than when he first met him. His ribs no longer protruded his bony skin. Elsword snaked his arms around Add to reach the front and pull down his zipper. “…Eager, aren’t you?”

            “…You asked me to help, so I’m helping.” They never were naked at the same time before. A gush of adrenaline rushed through them in a continuous pulse. Add was slow on slipping off his jeans and boxers. It drove Elsword mad but his heart sank just a little as he saw the seared mark on Add’s lower back. His fingertips touched the mark. He brought his lips to it and pecked it. “…Does it burn?”

            Add lowered his eyes. The mark had stop burning a long time ago. He wondered if it still burned for Elsword. “…No.” Add turned around to kiss Elsword’s vulnerable neck. He eyed his neck for a few seconds as a dark thought crossed his mind. He brought his left hand up to his soft neck and gripped it light. If Elsword was going to get killed anyway…maybe it would be better…if he did it instead. He would make it painless… “…Are you sure…you’re not afraid?” He whispered into his ear.

            Elsword gazed at him with loving and gentle eyes. Excited chills zipped through his body. “I’m not.” Elsword’s voice vibrated through Add’s hand.

            Add laughed a sad laugh. “…What was I thinking…I would be devastated…and mad.” He slid his hand down Elsword’s body from the neck to the side, and to his thigh. He pushed him down on the bed and hovered his face close to his. “…Do you think I’m pathetic?”

            Elsword didn’t quite understand what was going on in Add’s mind. He wanted to find out so that he could help him but all Add was doing was talking to himself and saying things that didn’t make sense. “…Of course not…” He wrapped his arms around Add’s shoulders. “…Hey…are you okay…?”

            Add diverted his eyes. He squeezed the bedsheet in between his fingers as his eyes tingled. Maybe…maybe he should actually tell him. He was going to tell a lie at first…but after feeling better around Elsword’s presence, he would feel guilty if he lied. Why is it that when everything is going so wrong, it dissipates when he’s with Elsword? A silly question and thought he knew but he found it quite astounding how much love can do. “…No…I’m…not okay…” He laid his body on Elsword’s with his head on his chest.

            Elsword stroked Add’s hair. He felt warm wet drops on his skin. “Tell me everything. We can do this another time.”

            ‘ _But there might not be another time_ ,’ Add thought. “…I’ll tell you…but…” Add got up and kissed Elsword’s lips. “…I’m going to continue.” Elsword blushed at this. “You’ve been a good boy…waiting so…I’ll give it to you.” He rubbed various parts of Elsword’s smooth body except for his crotch area to find places that made Elsword feel pleasure. He felt tears brimming.

            “…You’re driving me crazy…”  Every touch made Elsword shiver and warm.

            “…Be patient…”

            Elsword gave him a cocky smirk and said “J-just fuck me already. I know you want to~”

            This amused Add and he scoffed. “Wow, someone is damned horny…” Add bit Elsword’s lip hard in punishment for his foul mouth.

            “Mmm—ow!”

“Was that supposed to provoke me? It’s not going to work. Hell…you’re even already drenched and I barely did anything. And if I touch your dick now, you probably will not be able handle it.” Add sneered as he continued feeling around. He licked a long trail from Elsword’s bellybutton to his chest.

            Elsword smiled to himself. ‘ _Good, it worked_ ,’ he thought. ‘ _Anything to make him feel better…but god…he’s taking his time…_ ’

            Add lifted Elsword’s right leg and his face showed sorrow. He glided his fingers over the mark in his inner thigh. “…I’m sorry…” he whispered. The tears were coming back. “…does it still hurt?”

            Elsword looked away. “…Sometimes…even though there isn’t any pain…but…it’s not your fault…so don’t apologize for it…”

            Tears fell as Add kissed and sucked at the mark. He ran his tongue all across the inner thigh. “…Still…”

            Elsword kept quiet for a few moments. He was flushed and impatient from all the touching. It felt all warm, exciting, and tingling. But… “Break me.”

            Add looked up with wide eyes. “…But…”

            With a pleading look he added, “Show me…how much…you love me…because…I love you so much that it hurts. So…I must know…I want to know…”

            Add connected the pieces in his head. Was Elsword still having doubts? He didn’t blame him. Considering what he seemed to have been though growing up, it was quite plausible. He brought his face close once more. His voice and eyes were seductive. “…Elsword…I love you…I adore you…I’m…obsessed with you…you’re my porcelain doll…you’re so precious to me…” He gave a deep long kiss. “…Don’t regret this…because…I _will_ break you.” Add was getting too excited himself and had to tell himself to wait.

            “Break me then…break me into a million pieces…break me over and over again…I want all of you…”

            “…Then…” Add’s eyes lowered as he began with another long kiss. Which blossomed into a multitude of kisses, each becoming rougher than the last. He bit, licked and sucked Elsword’s lips over and over that Elsword was having a tough time keeping up. He couldn’t catch his breath until Add decided to move on to his neck which consisted of more biting and sucking. Elsword gripped Add’s hair tight without even realizing it. His bites stung but felt wonderful. Elsword felt in every bite, the pent up passion Add had. The bites and kissing made paths around his shoulders and collar bone, all around his chest, abs, and pliable thighs. It hurt…but it hurt so damn good…Add then made Elsword jolt when he took a hold of his dick and licked it from the base to the top. Elsword attempted hard to stay quiet but he found himself breathing hard. The sensation of pleasure felt delightful. Add sucked until he came and Elsword hissed loud. Add swallowed the cum and whispered in Elsword’s ear, “I’m not done yet.” He nibbled the ear before flipping Elsword on his back. “…I’m surprised you managed to stay somewhat quiet. I’ll make you scream…” Elsword couldn’t speak for he felt a bit dazed. In gentle strides, Add’s fingers traced the deep scars etched onto Elsword’s back. On impulse his kissed each one. “…You’re so beautiful…”

            Elsword recovered some of his composure. “…Only you would say that…” Elsword sighed in relaxation as Add massaged his back while giving small nibbles and kisses.

            “…It’s true…” Add’s hands traveled lower. “…hey…?”

            “…I’m listening…”

            “…I…made a devastating mistake…” Add kneaded Elsword’s butt.

            Elsword tried hard not to laugh. Why did he have to say that while going there? “…What happened…?”

            “…First…I didn’t tell you something…that I should…” Add flipped Elsword back to his front and straddled him. He leaned over to gaze at those crimson eyes that he loved so much. “…I…”

Elsword placed a finger on Add’s mouth. “…You know what…tell me after…I’m hard again…” Elsword blushed as he looked away.

Add laughed. “Okay. See…I knew it. It’s so easy to get you aroused.”

“AAahhHH just hurry up!”

“Hnnn~ Don’t rush me~ I’ll just take even longer~” He kissed his favorite place, Elsword’s neck, once more. He rested his fingers on Elsword’s lips. “Suck.”

“But didn’t you say I was wetmphhhh” Add had jabbed his hand into Elsword’s mouth. At first Elsword looked at him shocked but then with his face flushed he grabbed Add’s hand with his own hands and began sucking. He pulled out Add’s hand with saliva dripping and webbing from his mouth. He licked Add’s fingers until he was satisfied.

“Damn…”

“Hmph.” Elsword gazed down to see Add extremely wet.

“Be prepared.” Add slid off and inserted two fingers into Elsword’s hole. It went in slick and easy.

“…Ahh…” Elsword gripped the bed sheet. He bit his lip to keep quiet as Add kept on sliding his fingers in and out; sometimes as slow as he can.

“C’mon…don’t be shy. Let it out.” Add leaned over to lick both of Elsword’s nipples. “Should I bite these too?”

“Mmmrh!” Elsword was starting to lose it.

“Was that a yes?” He continued slipping in his fingers as he nibbled and sucked on the nipples.

“…Ahhhh goddammit!” Elsword shouted for it was just too much.

“Heh.” Add pulled out his fingers and went back to lift up Elsword’s legs. He smirked. Honestly, Add couldn’t take it anymore. He was enjoying this “torture” way too much but he needed a release… _now_. “Oh…you’re so adorable…” Add laughed a short maniac laugh. Without warning, he thrusted himself in.

“AHHH! W-Warn me next---ahh…..y-you feel so damn good…” Elsword wrapped his legs around Add as Add went in a slow rhythmic pulse. He also attempted to grind at the same pace.

“…S-so do…you…ahh….” Add leaned over for a long kiss. He broke off to stare into Elsword’s eyes. “…I love you more…than anything…”

“…I love…you…without you…I wouldn’t…be able…to stand it…” The two were breathing hard. Add continued to administer occasional kisses and deep bites. They felt so close to each other both physically and mentally. It was as if their souls had intertwined and tangled in a series of unbreakable red strings. Their eyes showed it all. Add was breaking through the glass that encased Elsword. It was like he could understand everything in that moment. The chains that bound Elsword to his doubts and fears snapped one by one in loud clinks. The shards of the chains and glass floated up to the surface reflecting the many times he had to put up a front or suffer from neglect and loneliness. Many tears now fell from his eyes. All of the tender and rough touches from Add emitted the neediness, willingness, trust, love, and importance—a multitude of things that couldn’t be explained. “…You do love me…”

“…That’s what I’ve been trying….to tell…you…but words…sometimes…can’t…explain…” Add held Elsword’s left hand with his right. He began to go faster. As for Add, the very fact that he was offering all of himself for what all he had left now evoked strong passions in him. It was like he had many claws that gripped and latched onto Elsword. These claws were lodged in deep and refused to be pulled out. The fact that Elsword accepted this with open arms made his heart soar. With every bite and kiss he gave, he wanted to express that Elsword was only his and to show Elsword how much he meant to him. But no matter how much he gave it wasn’t enough to truly express what he felt. It too, was indescribable. Tears also fell from Add’s eyes…For someone to accept him like this…in all his vulnerability, madness, and weakness…To love him for who he was…it was bliss.

“Ah!” The jolt surprised Elsword and he was already beginning to feel the high. Soon, he reached the maximum height of climax and a wave of immense pleasure shot through his body. “AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!!” He was seeing pretty multitude of stars and felt so dazed as if he was in limbo land. Cum was splattered on both of their bodies. But Add didn’t stop for he hadn’t reached his climax. Elsword didn’t mind but he ended up gripping the bed sheets again and screamed multiple times. Tears of slight discomfort ebbed the corners of his eyes but he endured it.

Finally Add let out a long sigh. “Mmmmmm….fuck…yes….Ah…” The delirious feeling swept him off his feet as his release burst into Elsword. It was like a million volts shocked him but instead of feeling hurt, it was pure pleasure. Add pulled out and collapsed on Elsword. Both of them were sweaty and flushed with heavy breathing. The rising and falling of Elsword’s chest was quite lulling. Add gave some sloppy kisses before sliding off to Elsword’s side. “….I can’t….believe…we just…did…that…” Elsword didn’t answer so Add wobbled up on his arms to take a look at him. Elsword was as flushed as the dawn sky. His hair was messy as some of his bangs clung to his forehead and his skin was glistening. Many bite marks and red patches given by Add were scattered everywhere. A little drool trickled on the corner of his mouth and he had this happy but distant look on his face. Cum painted his stomach and crotch and still leaked from his bottom. “…Wow…that’s hot…” Add was just feeling great, astounded, and perhaps a bit guilty. He didn’t really break him…did he? Was he too rough? I-It wasn’t that much…right? He had to look away before he got aroused again. “…You did a fantastic job. Good boy.” He patted Elsword’s head before struggling to get out of bed to get a warm wet towel. He cleaned himself before wiping as much as he can of Elsword. He settled once more besides him.

It was a good while before Elsword made any movement. “…mmm…” Elsword mumbled as his hand searched for Add. Add held and kissed it and snuggled close to him. Elsword smiled. “…now…tell me…what’s…on your mind…” He sat up and pulled the blanket on them. He turned to Add trailing his hand on his cheek.

Add bit his lip as fear manifested itself back into in his eyes. He held tight to Elsword’s hand. Instead of telling him calmly like he planned to, it all spilled out like a tipped over filled cup. “…I messed up. I made a huge mistake!” He began to cry. “…I might lose you…” Elsword wiped all the tears and waited for Add to continue. “…I haven’t…been telling you things…I can only apologize over and over…I met…I met Eve again…but she wasn’t Eve but rather another program installed in her body…and…” He choked between words. “She…she…she wants to…kill you…If I don’t win…she’ll…come…for you…I-I’m sorry…I didn’t…I didn’t want it to be that way!…She…she had the head…of my mother…I wanted all of mother to be buried but…in lieu of that…Eve said I had to offer something greater…and said that I had to offer…you.”

This outburst came as a shock to Elsword but he wasn’t angry or disappointed. “…You can…do it. I…believe in…you.” He kissed Add’s forehead.

“…You’re not mad? You have every right to be…”

“…How…can I be? How can I…be mad at someone…who I love and whom…loves me more than…I can ever hope for? …It’s not…your fault. Nothing ever was…I already told you…my life is yours. Whatever you do with it…doesn’t matter to me…all I ask…is that you tell and show me…that you love me…that’s all I want.” He gazed at Add with fondness. Whereas Elsword gave Add a purpose, Add gave Elsword meaning. This significance he had been craving his whole life growing up was finally poured onto him in multitudes of affection.

“…You always say…what I want to hear…Yes…I love you…I can’t say it enough times. I love you. Which is why…I can’t forgive myself right now. But…when I win tomorrow…everything will be okay.” Add felt like he was more reassuring himself than Elsword. He whispered once more… “…You’re…really not afraid…?”

“…Right here…besides you…” Elsword’s voice was drifting off. His eyelids were becoming heavy with sleep. “…I feel…the safest…even if…I was dying…as long as you’re there…I wouldn’t be…afraid to go…” He gave one last smile before falling asleep.

Once more, Add fell into a whirlpool of emotions. But this time, they were different than before. At that moment he wanted to be closer to Elsword more than ever. He wanted to touch and cradle his soul. This young man entrusted his whole self to him. It was a high honor. His tears wouldn’t stop. He felt joy, determination, sadness, tenderness, but most of all, touched. He still felt a bit doubtful of himself but…this precious moment…this precious person…how could he give it up so easily? How could he have fallen into despair so fast? He didn’t ever want to give this up. He’ll fight till the bitter end so that anyone who wanted to take this away from him would have to pry it from his dead body and enraged ghost. “…I’ll promise again…I’ll protect you…I won’t lose you…I won’t let anyone take you away from me…my life…my love…my sanity…my precious Elsword.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm not sure how to feel...I'm a...go lay down for a bit ._.


	25. "Eve"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add fights "Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for the comments/support! I'm literally walking on clouds T^T It feels so good...  
> I appreciate it greatly. That being said...from this point on and on my future works...I plan to reply to every future comment I get....I was starting to feel guilty not answering everyone directly v-v At first I didn't comment back directly because...I thought I would be redundant/annoying etc. saying thank you all the time...also...I'm shy T^T but I feel like I need to now...even if it is to say thanks. "Establish communications and what not" (saw that in a video haha~) Anyways, thank you once more and I hope you continue to enjoy~

Add woke up earlier than usual. Reluctant, he slipped out of Elsword’s warm embrace and got dressed. ‘ _I can do this_ ,’ he thought to himself. He gazed at Elsword’s gentle sleeping face. After giving him a kiss on the cheek he left the cell. But, the moment he stepped into the hallway, he felt an enormous amount of pressure. He only took a few steps before he felt nervous. Sweat poured down his face and he shook with anxiety. He leaned against the wall for support and attempted to stable his breathing. ‘ _What if I can’t do this?_ ’ Outside, the sky was heavy with dark gray clouds and the ocean was raging. He took a few steps back before fully turning around and sprinting to the downstairs clinic. Already, there was a long line but he pushed his way through ignoring the insults hurled at him.

            “Do you have any sedatives?” Add asked Rose as she was treating a man with a burned arm. His mind was racing on its own. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing.

Rose looked at him. She noticed the anxiety in his eyes. She could tell that no wouldn’t be taken for an answer. Nor was she going to ask why. But, she assumed it was to calm himself. Instead of scolding him for cutting in line or trying to convince him out of it, she brought out two boxes. “This one lasts for about three hours while this one is for a day. Only take one pill,” She said.

Add stared at the two boxes for a long time. He then made the decision for the stronger one and took it. He walked back to the cell in a brisk pace.

Back in the cell, Add took out one pill and filled a cup with water. His hands trembled as he sat Elsword up. He was having second thoughts…and almost hated himself for what he was about to do.

Elsword’s eyes fluttered open. “…hmm?...Add…? What are you doing…?”

Add smiled…a forced smile. “…You shouldn’t be awake yet. Go back to sleep, love.”

Elsword’s internal instinct pinched his stomach. Something wasn’t right…He wasn’t sure what to say or ask. He could see Add trembling. Perhaps he’ll pretend for now. “…But I’m awake now so might as well get up…”

“…Aren’t you still tired? Don’t overwork yourself.”

Add’s insistence was definitely suspicious. He decided to ask. “…Say…are you okay…?”

Again with the forced smile he said, “…Of course. I’m fine.”

Elsword wasn’t afraid per say but maybe a bit disturbed. What was Add hiding? Did it have to do with what he told him yesterday? Was the match today?! If so, Elsword wanted to be there for Add to cheer him on. “…Do you have your match today…?”

Add averted his eyes. ‘ _Looks like…I might have to use force…_ ’ He inched closer. “...Hey…Elsword…will you do a favor for me?”

The danger signal had flashed in Elsword’s head. His body wanted to run. Had Add gotten too stressed that he became…a bit insane? Or rather let himself become insane again? He wanted to trust him. He did say it didn’t matter what Add did to him. However, when Add asked that question with such a desperate face, he let his limbs go limp and relaxed as much as he could.  “…Anything for you…”

Add smiled a relieved smile. He tiled Elsword’s chin and gazed into his eyes. “You’re such a good boy...Close your eyes…” Elsword did as he was told. Add placed his hand behind Elsword’s head. Before he closed the distance between their lips, he whispered, “…I love you…” He hesitated for a bit. Was he really…going to do this…? It’s…necessary… He then kissed Elsword, forcing his tongue in. Elsword felt something go down his throat.

“Mmmph! Ack!…Add…whhhat…what diiiid…you…” His words were slurring. In a few seconds, Elsword’s vision became blurry.

“…I’m sorry…Good Night…Sleep well…my precious doll...”

The last thing Elsword saw was a blurred frown. He then passed out.

Add dressed Elsword and moved him back under the covers. ‘ _What have I done?’_ He felt like ripping his hair out. ‘ _What have I done?!_ ’ Add, before he did this, was in passive thinking. First, he thought that if he didn’t win, “Eve” would come straight here. If Elsword was asleep, he wouldn’t feel any pain. Second, he thought that if Elsword came with him to watch, and he lost, “Eve” would be able to reach him faster. Add might be injured to not be able to protect him. And now he thought of other possibilities due to his regret. Why didn’t he have more faith in Elsword? He is certainly capable of defending himself. But will he be able to? As in, will the rules let him? “Dammit…” Add wept. The pressure clouded his judgement. He hissed with his head in his hands. What’s done is done. “…This wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t have this match…It’s her fault…it’s _his_ fault…” Add was breaking. He went to the bedside and knelt holding Elsword’s hand. He felt somewhat better but still bitter. Soon he became furious thinking about the man who put them in here. Reluctant, he let the hand slip out of his. Filled with hate, he made his way to the stadium. ‘ _I will…I will…I will protect you…as much as I can…in any way I can…_ ’

The stadium was packed full even before the match was going to begin. Nobody wanted to miss this match and if they weren’t in the stadium itself, they were watching the match on their own TVs. Add sat in the waiting room dark and brooding with his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees. He glared straight ahead at the door. The agonizing hours passed by until it was time. The door slid open and he stepped into the fighting area. The moment he stepped in, the crowd on the other side of the glass pane became silent. The sinister aura that radiated from Add chilled every soul in the room. Even Raven and Ciel who were watching felt wary though they weren’t the ones fighting. “Eve” stood on the other side, her colors still black and red. She wasn’t fazed.

“I did not think you could fall this low. That negative influence must be eliminated.” “Eve” stated.

And then…something snapped in Add’s brain. He held his head in one hand as he began to laugh. “Ha…ha…haha…hahahaha…ahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!!!” It was maniac and creepy. His laugh came to abrupt halt and he removed his hand to glare at her. “…I hate you…I hate you sooooooo much…It’s allllllllll your fault…It’s alllll hiiiiiiiis fault…”

This happened to surprise “Eve” if only just a tiny bit. “You have definitely been corrupted…”

“Me? Corrupted? What a joke…hahahahahaha! Look who’s talking!”

The orb turned green signaling the match to begin. Before Add could do anything, “Eve” emitted a bright white flash and Add felt himself being tackled onto the floor with cold metal hands jabbing his neck. It scratched, scraped and was choking him. His vision began to clear and he could see “Eve” trying to strangle him. However, he anticipated something like this and he was jerked up into the air by his strings causing “Eve” to be flung off. Blood trickled down in a makeshift ring around his neck. Add cursed under his breath. It could have been over then…if “Eve” was human. But…she wasn’t…so his eyes wouldn’t work.

“You’ve _got_ to do better than that,” Add said being sarcastic. He stood on a line of his string. “Eve” then began firing multiple small bright lasers and electric taser lasers in a rapid pace. They flew around like a crazy flock of birds. “Tch…” Add danced across the stadium avoiding most of them. Some singed or shocked the side of his legs and arms in which he winced but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. She then began flinging large electric spheres. Add was having less room to move around. Another barrage of lasers came his way. He covered himself with his string. The metal burned but it reflected some of the lasers. However, the electric ones conducted and a large shock pained him. “…This…is nothing…” 

“Give up now, while you still can. I prefer not to hurt you too much,” “Eve” said as she floated up.

“...Hnnn~ so you can fly…” Add balanced on a single string observing. His skin stung but the look on his face made it seem that he was unfazed.

“It is not too late. You can still come with me. I will love you more than he ever will. You are being manipulated by him. Do you even love him? I know you more than anyone. I will save you.”

Add’s face distorted into anger and disgust. “…How…can…how can you have the _nerve_ to even say that to me…?” He glared direct in her eyes. “I love him. I love Elsword.” The words were firm, loud, clear, daunting, and had no hesitation. “My love for him runs so deep…nothing can deter me from him. He understands me more than anyone. _He is the one who saved me and who is saving me right now_.” Tears ran down his cheeks. “…He accepts me for who I am…He’s what keeping me sane in this place…It’s like…he’s my other half…my life…my soul…that I need so badly…I’m bound to him.” His face softened. “…Although…Eve…I thank her…for being my first friend…She’s gone now…but without her…I wouldn’t be where I am now…and for that…she has my thanks…”

It was slight…but the color of “Eve’s” eyes and jewel flickered back to normal for a short millisecond. However, it was overridden and the strange sigil that was also Add’s and Elsword’s mark, appeared on her jewel surrounded by red and black electric sparks. Her voice then turned creepy and grating like. “I WILL M-M-MURDER HIM!”

“…” Add’s face turned dark once more. He let himself fall from his perch. The wind blew through his hair as he whizzed down. Before he hit the ground, his strings supported him. Due to his falling, it caused for a series of strings to constrict around “Eve.” It was like a big collapsing spider web trap that he constructed as he flew around the stadium. He didn’t expect “Eve’s” flying so that was a great help and bonus. “…Die…” He yanked on the strings as hard as he could and he even ran pulling them in attempt to crush or slice her. The strings sparked and grated against her metal causing for some smoke to be wafting. Her paint was grazed off and dents were forming. “FUCKING DIE ALREADY!” Add just wanted this to be over as soon as possible… “Eve” tried to struggle out of the trap. However, soon she crashed into the ground all mutilated, slightly charred, and a bit broken. But it wasn’t enough. “…Fucking…”

Eve stood up slow. “A-ACTIVATING: C-C-CODE S-SERAPH.” Her eyes glowed red and she vanished in front of him. In the blinks of eyes, she rammed into him several times and he was slammed into the wall knocking some breath out of him. Add spat out some blood. She then positioned herself. Energy gathered into the palm of her hand. She then fired a huge white laser.

“Shit!” Add used his strings to jerk him out of the way. He could feel the intensity of the heat. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain for it grazed and burned the side of his stomach. She came in charging for another physical barrage. This, Add was counting on and she landed in a mess of strings again. He bound them tight but just as he was going to crush her, she emitted electrical volts that caused Add to crumple on the floor. “GAHHH!” He clawed the floor to endure it. ‘ _This pain…is nothing…’_ His body was somewhat used to shocks but “Eve” had let out shocks that were stronger than he experienced. The electricity stopped and Add was heaving his breath. Sweat dripped onto the floor. His vision was somewhat blurry and his head hurt. He glanced up. “Eve’s” eyes and jewel had become a tad dull. He wobbled up on his legs. Now was his chance…whenever “Eve” looked like this, she had used too much power at one time. Shaking, he dragged the strings along with “Eve” to the wall. With all his strength and the help of his strings, he slammed “Eve” against the wall over…and over…and over…in fury and frustration. His side hurt with every single blow. He felt so tired…so tired…of this…He just wanted…to be in Elsword’s embrace again…He lost track on how many times he slammed poor “Eve” into the wall. One couldn’t tell what she was anymore. Add stopped and backed away. There was a dent in the wall. When he realized what he did…he felt…relieved…and this scared him. It felt to him that he sacrificed a friend over his lover…even though it wasn’t really his friend now…but…he did desecrate her body…And he was…okay with this…? Maybe it was because…she didn’t matter anymore…and…that it was too late for her… ‘ _Of course…there is only one thing that matters to me. And I would do anything…it was necessary…He’s safe…That’s what’s important…Elsword…you still love me, right?_ ’ He felt like he should be feeling guilty for this. “…Rest in peace…I’m sorry…” He whispered to the remains. Add felt like breaking down. He needed to go back to Elsword… _now_.

The “clean-up” crew came out to clean the mess. Add had won…but it felt…so hollow. Just as Add was about to exit the area, a broken metal voice said, “I-I-I-I C-C-CANNOT A-A-ACCEPT T-T-THIS!” What was left of “Eve” assembled as much as it could and flew fast toward the entrance. Add’s heart almost stopped as time slowed and she passed by him. With quick thinking, Add latched one of his strings onto her. He was yanked and dragged throughout the halls. He was pummeled and slammed against the floor and walls. He couldn’t even stand to drag her down. As they came closer to his cell his heart sped up and fear rose in him.

“ _Please_ , don’t hurt him!” Add protested to no avail. She halted in front of the cell door and was using a laser to burn it down. The door fell with a heavy clang. His body hurt all over but he tried to lodge in as many strings as he could. He held on for his dear life…his life _depended_ on it. However, Add was too weak right now and she dragged him with every step. He was so desperate as he pulled himself closer to her. When he got close, she blinded him again with her flash and Add collapsed to the floor clutching his face. He could hear her gears whirling and sparking. “S-stop! OH GODS PLEASE STOP! NOOO! ELSWORD!” He was so terrified and his body felt heavy. It refused to listen to him as he tried to get up. He held one shaking arm in front of him. ‘ _No…this isn’t how it should be…no…no…no…_ ’ He could hear electricity surging.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!


	26. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussion of the fight against "Eve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got stuck again ;; I'm having trouble with transitioning of certain aspects. I'm attempting to develop a certain something but it's so far sort of rocky but I have the basic idea of it.
> 
> I'm trying to aim to write/and or upload something for AddxElboy at least once a week whether it's a short story or a continuation of the longer stories like this one~
> 
> Ahh...This chapter is pretty short v-v

The whiteness faded from Add’s eyes but they were blurred with tears. He felt overwhelmed and devastated. But…

            “…Pathetic…” A voice said. It was Ran’s voice. Add blinked to clear his vision. He then saw a familiar sight. Through “Eve’s” core was Ran’s rapier. The stray electricity sparked and “Eve” was motionless. The sound he heard earlier was the impalement of the core. Add wasn’t sure if he was talking about him or “Eve.”  But he felt that those words were directed at him. “…Having to clean up his mess…” Ran snapped his fingers. A group of men began repairing the door. He then gathered up what was left of “Eve.”

            “…Where…are you taking her?” Add couldn’t help to ask.

            Ran stepped over him and through the doorway. “Repairs…this was defective…Rest assured that your request will be fulfilled.” He disappeared.

            Add lay on the ground for a while. The noise of the repairs in the background soon faded. He then heard only the heavy pour of the rain outside.

            Terrible.

            Absolutely terrible.

            That’s how he felt…perhaps worse than terrible.

            His body screamed in agony. His emotions were unstable like a mine field. If something else were to happen that very moment, he may have exploded into a random emotion. His arms trembled as he dragged himself across the floor to the top of the bed. All he could now think about was one thing and his body, straining, pulled him towards it. A smeared blood trail followed him. With great difficulty he hauled himself on the bed. All of his wounds blared at him as he made it on top. When he saw Elsword unharmed with his cute sleeping face…all the pain ebbed away and he felt relaxed. He scooted himself as close as he could. The twinkling sun necklace bade him to touch it. The metal was cool on his fingertips. He frowned. He had to make sure to apologize a million times over. Add remembered the moment when he gave the jewelry to Elsword. ‘ _That’s how it’s supposed to be…Not a mess like this…’_ He then felt frustrated for letting his emotions get the better of him. Did that moment yesterday mean nothing to him? It did mean something for him…it meant so much to him…but his actions today disrespected that. ‘ _I hope…that you still love me…_ ’ Add let his hand rest at Elsword’s arm. His heavy eyelids closed. He was so tired…just so tired…He then fell asleep.

-

            The next day, Elsword stirred awake. The grogginess clung to him like a thick cloud. He glanced to his side and soon he was wide awake. He gasped and his hand leapt to his mouth. Add…was covered in purple bruises. Line scars and burns decorated his body. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were ripped. Dried blood caked his neck and stained the corners of his mouth. He was a mutilated mess. What wrenched Elsword’s heart the most was the huge burn on the side of his stomach. Elsword slipped off the bed and was about to carry Add but the movement caused Add to wake.

            “…Els…” Add whispered.

            “Shh…don’t talk. I’m taking you…I’m taking you to the clinic,” Elsword said.

            Add stayed quiet for a moment. “…I don’t want to go anywhere…”

            “What are you talking about! You’re hurt for who knows how long! You’re going!”

            “…I just want to be with you…”

            “I’ll be with you! Just…let’s go!”

            Add took a good look at Elsword…who was crying… “…Okay…” Add tried to get up…but couldn’t. The moment he managed to wobble up, he only fell back down again. His face was so pitiful and sad. “…hey…do you…still…love me?”

            Elsword’s heart ripped in half. How can Add be concerned of that when his body was in pain? “Oh Add…of course I do! Worry about yourself! Now…don’t move…” Elsword picked him up in his arms bridal style and ran.

            “…It hurts…but…I’m…glad…”

            Elsword winced. “Hold on!” There was a line and Elsword bit his lip and paced side to side in impatience. The man in front of him saw him and tapped the man in front of him. It was a chain reaction and the line then parted like the red sea. Elsword stared at them confused.

            “Go ahead,” one of the men said. “Hurry…and save him…”

            “…You have my thanks…” Elsword said as he rushed into the room. “Please…please help him…” Elsword whispered as tears spilled from his eyes.

            “Right away. Follow me and put him on the bed,” Rose said with a worried look on her face. Elsword followed her and laid Add on the bed. He was then instructed to wait on a pale green stool nearby as Rose examined Add. She ran some x-rays and other scans. As she scrutinized everything, her face showed sympathy and pity. Elsword watched as his legs moved up and down. “He has many first degree burns…but the one on his side here is a second degree burn…He also has a few fractured ribs…light internal bleeding. There might be possible brain damage…but it seems fine. He has a cut around his neck but it isn’t deep…He’ll live so don’t worry about that…I will work on him now…so if you can…wait outside…”

            “…But…” He couldn’t part with him!

            Add gazed at him. “…I’ll…be okay…let me…touch your hand before…you go…” Add said. Elsword complied and he held Add’s hand. “…I’m sorry…I don’t want to be apart…but…”

            “I understand…” He turned to Rose. “Please…help him as much as you can.”

            “…Of course…I’ll…come tell you when you can come back.” Rose said. Elsword took one last aching glance at Add before he left the clinic.


	27. Dual Bladers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel challenges Elboy to a fight.

While brooding in his thoughts, Elsword was halted. He gazed up to see Ciel.

            “I challenge you,” Ciel said as he held a blade tip at Elsword’s throat.

            “…Can it wait…?” Elsword pushed the blade away. He was feeling desolate and empty. “…At least…after I know for sure…that Add’s okay…” Elsword then felt the air turn bloodthirsty and he shivered. He glanced around and noticed that many people were looking at him like hungry wolves.

            “No.” He pointed the blade back. “Someone else is giving me what I want if I beat you, so you don’t need to give me anything.” His tone was so flat and so emotionless.

            “…Who?”

            The blade pushed further so that it was making a dent on Elsword’s skin. “Classified.”

            Was it Raven? Were all these people attacking him because he seemed weak and alone at the moment? Elsword became furious at that thought. _Alone…_ But…since Ciel’s challenging him…no one else would be able to…but they’ll come after him…over…and over…Add occupied his mind. ‘ _Fine…let them come. I’ll beat you all…_ ’ He thought. A familiar darkness pricked his heart. “Fine. _When_ I win, I want you to tell me all you know…that is…if you don’t die first…” Elsword slapped himself. ‘ _Remember…stay yourself…_ ’ “I mean…sorry…I…just…I’m mad at you…but let’s…have a good fight.” He shivered as he remembered the day Ciel touched him. He wasn’t afraid as much now perhaps due to other things worrying him. He pushed his way through so that he could get away.

            “Night time…22:00…today.”

            Elsword bit his lip as he heard Ciel’s voice fade away…that was too soon. He felt all the ravenous eyes leering at him as he made his way back to the cell. He wanted to get away from all of it. Hell…it would be great if he could just get _out_ of here with Add. “I hate this so much…”

-

            Ciel attracted a large crowd. Most of the people were actually women who fawned over him. Elsword still wondered why Ciel suddenly decided to fight him alone without Raven. He examined his two intricate swords. The very tips were sharp enough to make a miniscule dent into metal. Elsword thought it would be a neat idea if they were designed themed with the sun and moon. In the blade part of one was the night sky with stars engraved in it while the other blade was the day with clouds. He swung the sword in front of him making a whizz sound in the air. Add was always there when he fought…but not now…Add…left him alone…not on purpose…but he had…and this saddened him. On the hilts of the swords were beautiful carvings of constellations. His daggers were each decorated with different planets, moons, and stars. Only he, Add, and his opponents had a glance at these beautiful silvery weaponries. He held out the sun blade in his right hand in front of him. It gleamed in the dim light. He knew that this fight was going to be difficult…and that there was going to be some blood.

            Reluctant, he stepped out into the arena. He felt so irritated as he saw Ciel on the other side pointing his blade at him. In response, he passed his sword’s blade above his throat with a glare. ‘ _I rather not be doing this right now…_ ’ he thought. The place smelled of bleach and cleaning supplies making him somewhat nauseated.

            ‘ _So annoying…_ ’

            The lights bathed them in brightness. It was quite uncomfortable and traumatizing for him especially by himself.

            ‘ _I hate this…_ ’

            The light flashed green and Ciel dashed right towards him. Elsword’s thoughts were too muddled and distracted that he was being overwhelmed. Blade clashed over blade but it was obvious that Ciel had more drive. Each blow numbed and vibrated Elsword’s arms. Time began to move slow for him. The sounds of metal faded away. It was as if he was in a trance or daze. Without realizing it, he was on the ground with a gaping wound across his chest. The blood seeped to the floor feeling warm and sticky. He started to feel sleepy and soon it became dark.

            ‘ _I’ve had enough of this…_ ’

            Ciel watched as the blood leaked out of the slash he made. Something wasn’t right. He blinked and then the body before him was gone. A large pool of blood remained on the floor. Ciel darted his eyes around. He then turned around just in time to block a cross slash by Elsword.

            “Hnnn~” Elsword hummed as he hopped back. He slid his fingers across the wound. “You got me pretty deep.” Dark circles rimmed his dull eyes. And…he was smiling. Ciel was stunned. “Hmm what’s wrong? I think we’re more alike than you think, right?” Elsword tossed his sword up and caught it to point it at Ciel. Elsword watched as Ciel meditated for a short period. In a flash, Ciel went berserk. For a moment his blue icy eye seemed as if it glowed and then his other eye turned the same icy soulless blue. He rushed in like a mindless machine. This time Elsword could keep up. The flashing of blades went by as fast as a whirling fan blade. As the exchange of blows continued Elsword began to laugh. “This is so fun! But it’s about time we ended this.” Using Ciel’s mindlessness to his advantage, he had snuck in many cuts. Ciel then tripped. It was no easy task. Berserk Ciel delivered random and unpredictable swings. But all Ciel was focused on was killing Elsword. This left him with many openings. At one point, Elsword had rolled onto the floor to dodge and while he was there, he slashed Ciel’s tendons. Fast, Elsword got on top of Ciel, pulled his head back by his white hair and held his sword to his throat. Ciel twitched and jerked from beneath him until he faded back to his usual self. “Any last words?” Ciel remained silent. “It was fun while it las---“As he was about to slit his throat, Elsword dropped the sword and grabbed his head. “No…don’t…kill…I can’t….I can’t do it…” Ciel took this moment to fling Elsword off and reverse their positions. Ciel was about to use Elsword’s own sword to stab him. Noticing his blunder, Elsword ripped a dagger off his sash and jabbed it into Ciel’s eye who then wrenched backwards. Elsword’s breathing was getting heavier and his vision was blurring as he stood up. He glanced around and saw blood stains everywhere. Most of them were his blood. The room spinned.

…And then…he fell…unconscious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon sun and moon came out today~ I've been trying to play some but still pace out my time. I'm on break but I still have some midterm papers to finish up x.x
> 
> Ahh...Solace...*tears up* That ending...I wonder what will happen now?
> 
> OH OH oh yes! I got really happy and excited because I found another DiExShk picture - 3 of them. ...it's not IS still...but it's close! The DiE looked so cool and sick haha~ I think that art was also based something prison like which got me like :D


	28. The Closest I Can Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened after that match against Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter, on some certain things I didn't provide heavy details because I wanted to focus on the more emotional element of it.  
> Thank you as always for the support, comments, etc. TuT Gets me right in the heart. Oh! And happy Turkey Day for those who have it~

Elsword opened his eyes half way. Pain seared his body and his arms and feet were restrained. He was suspended from the floor by the chains that bound his wrists. His knees were on a plush red carpet. The lighting of the room was also a dark eerie red. There was a light floral scent that wafted around the room. In front of him was somebody who then approached him when he noticed that he was awake.

            His face was jerked upward by his chin between the man’s fingers. Elsword found himself staring at a hooded man with a strange white and red half horizontal mask. “You disappoint me,” the man said. He released his grip. Elsword stared at the man’s boots once more. His head was clouded and confused. Where was he? What was going on? He peered down to see himself. He was wearing new clothes which consisted of a leather vest, pants, and boots. They were quite tight and made him uncomfortable. “You lost and this is your punishment.”

            ‘ _I…lost…_ ’

            The man snapped his fingers and in came Dekal. “You know what to do,” the man told Dekal. Upon hearing this Elsword’s body responded by trying to break free. His soul was too crushed to scream or feel. Before the man left, Elsword heard him mumble something low. “…soon…Harnier…”

            ‘ _…Harnier…?_ ’

            “Right away…Solace~” Dekal sang.

            ‘ _…Solace…?_ ’

            Elsword thrashed with even more vigor. “Listen, rat. If you be good, we won’t punish your friend too.” Elsword halted his struggling and let his limbs fall limp. “Good…good…” Two tears spilled onto the carpet leaving dark stains…

-

            Add stared at the TV that hung on the wall in front of him. It displayed various fights throughout the day and news that was happening within “Hell’s Chamber.” Rose had turned it on for him today since he was showing signs of recovery. It still hurt to move, however. Often times Add would gaze at the pale green curtain that hid his bed space. Rose had told him that she was going to tell Elsword that it was okay to see him now. It’s been days now…possibly a week or more… What if something happened to him? Or did Rose forget? He was so anxious to see him. He wanted to slip out of the bed and look for him…but he was bedridden for now. It was hours before the curtain was pulled back.

            “…I…finally got him to come,” Rose said, hesitant as she stood there looking away.

            “…W-what’s wrong with him!” Add shot up but had to fall back down on the bed in pain.

            “…Well…I…I’m not entirely sure…I…I think you should see him…” She disappeared behind the curtain. A shadow appeared behind soon after. Add’s heart leapt up in delight but also worry.

Elsword then came in with his gaze downcast. “…Hey,” he stated. That single word hung in the air and sent shivers down Add’s spine. Add’s mind worked to say something. His mouth opened but closed again. A single sweat drop rolled down his cheek as he swallowed some of his saliva. “…Heh…what? Not going to say hi? I haven’t seen _you_ in a while…I thought you missed me…don’t you?” That creepy smile Add dreaded spread wide on Elsword’s face. Elsword came closer and sat on the bed. Add’s eyes kept on darting towards the curtains. “She’s not gonna come you know. You’re stuck here… _alone_ …with me.” He straddled Add and gazed at him straight in the face. The weight pained him a bit. “Still not gonna say something?” There were those familiar dark circles that rimmed Elsword’s eyes. Elsword frowned. “You remember what I said right? Answer me.” Add searched for the answer. He wanted to cry. ‘ _Elsword…what happened to you?_ ’ Add wanted to ask. He noticed Elsword was wearing different clothes and his arms were bruised with his wrists red and scabby. Add could only think of the possible horrors that must have happened in his absence…he just hoped it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Add nodded his head even though the memory eluded his head. “…Hnnn…Well in case you actually _did_ forget, I said that if you did anything I hate, I’ll come get you.” The memory came back to Add and he shuddered but not out of fear but rather for the unexpected. For some reason…even though ‘Dark Elsword’ did come in bloodthirsty…the menace in his words slipped if only a sliver in that sentence. “Let’s see here…oh yeah…” Elsword pressed onto Add’s side burned area with his hand. Add winced as he bit his lip. He pressed harder causing Add to hiss and grit his teeth. Add didn’t bother to fight back…if anything…he felt like he deserved this…Elsword’s frown remained as he removed his hand. “…No one’s gonna save you.” He slipped off and tore the blanket off. Next, he went on top of his legs and began slipping Add’s pants off. He looked up to see Add’s reaction. Elsword heaved a large sigh. “…This ain’t any fun if you’re gonna look at me like that.” Add stared at him with worry and acceptance. The TV played on in the silence between them.

“It’s been discovered that rumors on this man, Elsword, are true. He is indeed from the Solace faction. We only know of this due to his loss against Ciel…” The TV said. When Add heard that, he looked at Elsword with shock.

“Wow…haha…how convenient…What? Surprised…ha…he got me good because of that idiot side of myself. He ain’t gonna show you so I’ll show you.” Elsword unzipped his leather vest to reveal bandages. He slipped them off and there was a giant gash across his chest that was healing. “Too shocked? Ha…I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty pissed. First you put me to sleep…then you…then…” He glared at Add. “…Then you abandoned me.”

At this Add blurted out, “No I didn’t!” Flashes of memories of Eve blinked in his head. “…I didn’t abandon you…I never…I…” Tears were threatening to spill.

“…I was alone…you left me alone…”

“I-I’m sorry! I…I was…”

Elsword snickered. “…Ah that look on your face…I know better than that. It’s not up to me anyways.” He brought his face close to Add and lifted up his chin. “…Don’t do it again. I meant it when I said I like you…I won’t hesitate next time.” He kissed him before fading away. Elsword’s body fell upon Add’s. Add was…quite confused. The weight hurt but to feel Elsword’s warm body on his once more made him happy. Though his arms stung, he laid them upon Elsword. But what had happened? Why was Dark Elsword…being…somewhat kind? Well…he did like him like he said…But something just seemed so off putting.

“…mmm…” Elsword stirred a minute later. His eyes opened half way. His vision was blurry but the warmth he felt underneath him and the scent caused tears to fall from his eyes as he clung onto Add. He buried his face in Add’s chest. Light and slow, Add patted his head. Elsword then sobbed as hard as he could moving Add to cry in silence along with him. “…I missed you! I missed you so much!” His body trembled. “I’ve…I’ve had enough!” His mind was hazy on how he even got here but that all seemed to dissipate. This was a lot for Add to take in and he wasn’t sure what to do or say. Elsword gazed in his eyes. “…Please…save me…please…” He continued weeping.

“…Elsword…what happened?” Add managed to choke.

Elsword’s grip tightened around Add’s shoulders. He took a deep breath halting his crying. His lips formed a hard line as he slipped off the bed. He faced away from Add. There was a pause before he let his vest slip off of him. He then unbuckled his pants and let those slide off of his slim legs as well. Elsword had debated whether or not to reveal to him. On one hand, he didn’t want Add to worry any more than he already had. He knew that Add was in pain himself. But…if he wanted no secrets between them, he had to open everything as well. After all…he was honest…right? Elsword heard a thud and felt two hands grip his legs. He turned his head to see Add there shaking and bawling.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry--- “

“Stop! Stop apologizing! Stop hurting yourself!” Elsword cut off his strings of apology as he hauled Add back up onto the bed. His face softened. “…Did you hurt yourself more…?” He looked over Add’s healing wounds. They were quiet with their faces red, wet, and sniveling as Elsword traced his finger over Add’s possible scars.

“…But…you…” Add’s heart was crushed like someone crushing a soda can. The more he stared at Elsword, the more the hand around the can was attempting to completely flatten it. What he had seen were new scars laced onto Elsword’s back. Purple, blue, black, and green bruises of different sizes were blotched all over his skin as if he was shot multiple times by a barrage of machine guns.

“…This…was my punishment…I’m sorry that I…lost…” Elsword seemed like he wanted to say more but instead he went over to his pants and pulled out the medicine pouch he had received long ago. He picked out some leaves. “…Here…eat these…maybe you’ll get better faster…” Add moved his hand to reach for it but Elsword noticed that it was probably painful to do so. Instead, Elsword placed the leaves in his mouth and kissed Add. Once he pushed it into Add’s mouth, he smiled a small smile. “…Pay back…”

Add chewed the leaves and swallowed. They didn’t taste particularly bad but they were quite bitter. “…You’re hurt…aren’t you…?” It was an obvious and stupid question, Add knew…but he couldn’t fathom that Elsword acted as if he wasn’t affected.

“…It does…it feels as if my muscles and skin are on icy fire…but…how many times do I have to tell you…it’s not your fault?”

“…I can’t help but to feel that way…after all…I…broke my promise…and left you alone…”

“You didn’t have a choice.” Elsword sat on the bed and laid his hand on Add’s. “If you had the choice…though…would you abandon me?” He asked as he looked down.

“Of course not…” Add remembered refusing the offer he was given before.

“…Then…you never left me alone. Your heart is always with me.” It was cheesy…but it hit home. “…Add…”

“…Yes?”

“…I know…I’m going to sound selfish when I say this but…right now…at this very moment…I want to be close to you.” His face was only a few centimeters away from Add. “As close as I can…” Add could tell everything from the look in Elsword’s eyes. His irises as always, burned with a deep crimson color that reflected his heart. “…But I know…that you’re hurt…but even so…is it okay? I want…I need you…”

How could Add say no to that pleading and sorrowful look? Add nodded. His words would have choked up if he had said anything. His body remained still as he let Elsword unbutton his pale green medical shirt. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “…Thank you…” Elsword slipped off the rest of Add’s pants. Next he pulled of Add’s boxers with care down to his ankles. Elsword pulled off his own and sat on the bed. “…I don’t care if I sound dirty…I want you in me…” He whispered as he sat down on Add. Add winced from the weight. “…I want to be closer…but this is as far as I can go…”

With a shaky hand Add held it up in attempt to touch Elsword’s face.  “…I’m here,” Add managed to say.

Unlike most times, Add’s hand was warm. It felt comfortable and gentle. “Mmm…” Elsword leaned in a little to hold Add’s hand to the side of his face. The tears streamed down his face. “…I love you…” There was hesitation in his eyes.

“…It’s fine…” Add urged him.

Elsword laid Add’s hand down and went slow. “…it hurts…doesn’t it…?”

Add huffed. “…I don’t mind…” In fact…this was probably the least thing he could do to make up for what he had done…Add peered at Elsword’s face. He couldn’t quite read it. “…What are you thinking about…?”

Elsword paused for a moment to brush aside Add’s bangs. “…In truth…I took more of a beating than I should of…What I mean is…they threatened me…that if I wasn’t good…they would punish you too…and I didn’t want that…You’re supposed to be punished along with me…but they let it slide…Don’t tell me that you should have gotten a beating too. I complied because I can’t bear to see you suffer anymore…”

“…That’s what I want to say…”

            Elsword’s warm breath brushed upon Add’s skin. His blush was becoming more prominent. “… ** _I_** love you…remember that always…”

            Add could see right through him. He was like a cracked glass window. But before he could pry he felt himself beginning to release. “…Ah…I’m…I’m about to…”

            “…That’s fine…”

            “…B-b-b-ut….h-here…?”

            Elsword flush turned redder. “…I-I-I…want…your…y-y’know…in me…I…I…want everything of you…please…”

            “…” Add didn’t persist and he sighed in relief as he orgasmed. His pale face was a rosy pink. The happy feeling overtook the pain of his body.

Seeing Add so relaxed under him was enough for Elsword to also have a gentle release. The cum leaked from his bottom and dripped upon the bed. ‘ _This is as close…I can be with you…_ ’ Elsword thought. _‘…What’s wrong with me…I’m so dirty…but…_ ’ He held back his tears as he made movement to get off.

At that very moment, an empty feeling made Add’s heart tremble in fear and he clung to Elsword’s wrist, stopping him. He felt that if he let go of that warm wrist…he would lose him. He imagined him walking away further and further. He didn’t want to separate from him. What was this ominous feeling?

“Add…?” Elsword asked. But he too, sensed that Add knew…perhaps not everything…but he knew…

“…One more…time…”

Elsword’s eyelids fell half way, about to close as he leaned over and kissed Add a few times. “…You know me too well…”

Add didn’t care that his body was aching. “…That’s because I love you too…”

‘ _And…I don’t want to lose you…_ ’ Add thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the comments on here and on FF mention about how I interlace and evoke emotions/feels throughout writing...TuT Makes me so happy to hear that. 
> 
> Blame Hunter x Hunter. That series is what taught and slammed me with so many true feels. Also, adding, back then, when I used to inhabit tumblr, I would see to many theories, speculations, analysis, etc. on Hunter x Hunter...(especially of the ship of kirugon and their individual selves) that taught me as well. Since then, I was always thinking and striving to write like so. So, hearing that I at least evoked some feels, makes me so happy~
> 
> If any of you watch HxH and ship kirugon, I wrote a fic called 'Happy Birthday, Killua' (it's on this site). It's angst and according to the feedback I got...it made people sad...and I made my friend cry...oops...But I think it just depends how deep one is with that ship.
> 
> I ought to write angst for you guys some day. I love writing angst. I am a monster.


	29. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my writing is different, lacking etc. or such v-v Things have been going on that I'm not too fond of in my life.

Elsword clung to Add like a starfish. Rose had issued medical excuses for the both of them so they were safe for the time being. For most of the day, Elsword would lay besides Add under the blankets and cuddle, never separating unless he had to use the bathroom. The warmth often made both of them sleepy. While Elsword slept, Add noticed that he cried and moved more than before. Only when he held Elsword’s hand or stroke his hair did he calm down. As always he would wipe the tears away. Often times, Add didn’t sleep, and instead, would be watching over Elsword.

When Add asked what he dreamt about, Elsword always replied, “…I don’t remember.” Add could only imagine Elsword’s own pain that he was going through. He could tell that Elsword was acting tough.

“Are you sure you don’t remember?” Add pressed.

“…mmm, I’m sure…”

“…Do you want to talk about it?”

Elsword gripped Add’s hand. Add could feel it shaking. “…I’m just, scared…”

“I’m here.” Add hugged him tight and kissed his forehead.

“…Mmm, I’m glad that you are…” Elsword let a few tears fall as he snuggled within Add’s warm chest. “…I really am…”

\--

            To their dismay, they couldn’t hide in the medical room forever. Rose said that the upper authorities knew and were just giving them some leeway but they had to return to their own cell soon. Add recovered sooner than expected thanks to the medicine. The soreness had dissipated from Elsword’s body. The two of them dreaded the outside as they stood at the doorway back into the main area. They felt numerous eyes as sharp as blades awaiting them behind the door. Add was the one who opened it. And when he did, a wave of malice and bloodlust hit them like a massive tsunami. Elsword’s hand clung to the back of Add’s new black shirt.

            “Tch,” Add murmured. Everyone in the area leered at them. One of the prisoners took a step forward. That was enough to send everyone in a frenzy shouting out challenges. “STAY BACK YOU BASTARDS!” Add commanded as he held an arm out shielding Elsword behind him. The front rows of prisoners obeyed. Add winced as the headache pierced through his mind. He let his eyes fade back to normal as he held his head in his other hand. He then heard footsteps. When he looked up, there was Raven.

            “Move aside,” Raven spat. He was furious. His brows were drawn and his hand was ready on his blade.

            “Think…I’ll listen…to you?” Commanding more than one person took a heavy toll. Add was having a hard time breathing. He had just recovered and now he was straining himself.

            “If you don’t I’ll – “

            Add was pulled back by his shoulder.

            “The hell you want?” Elsword sneered. Add’s heart sank hearing that dark tone once more.

            “You half blinded Ciel!” Raven shouted in his face.

            “And? It’s not like you to be worrying about others.”

            Raven rolled his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you?! He’s my teammate! Also, he fought you without telling me! Why is that?!”

            Elsword snickered. He wasn’t taking Raven seriously whatsoever. “Leave us alone, it’s not our problem.”

            Raven wanted to punch him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. “Well, now it is. Fight me. Both of you. Me and Ciel. We’ve reached gold rank, and you happened to have been Ciel’s ranking match.”

            “Ohhh I’m soooooo scared.”

            The two continued bickering. As they were, an empty feeling began to creep into Add’s stomach with a tint of dread. He felt far away from Elsword. His fear was manifesting in front of him.

            “C’mon Add, let’s go.” Elsword walked on ahead. As he did, all Add had to do was run a bit to catch up but, it felt as if Elsword was miles away and that he’ll never catch up.

            Add’s lip trembled. “ELSWORD!” Add yelled as loud as he could. Elsword stopped. The room went silent as everyone watched them. There was a long pause and Add’s vision was blurring. But, when Elsword turned around, he was himself again and had rushed back to him.

            “…I’m sorry,” Elsword said, his eyes looking away, as he carried Add. As they made their way to their cell through the throngs of people at a brisk pace, Add could feel the shaking in Elsword’s hands. The way Add was being carried bridal style didn’t embarrass him, or rather it didn’t bother him because he was more worried of something else. Not even the prisoners gaping and eyeing them irritated him. He was terrified. The Elsword he loved had almost slipped right through his hands. Right now, Add felt that Elsword was like viscous blood; a dangerous life that was both horrifying yet vital. Even if some of the blood slipped through his fingers, some of it still clung to his hands. He would have to continue drawing the blood from his veins to sustain the pool of blood. He wasn’t sure if himself would be able to call him back. This time, it had worked, but only _this_ time. And that only gave him a temporary brief relief. Who knew how long it would last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I shall write about how Elboy feels about what's going on with himself.


	30. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword fight against Raven and Ciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt my heart to write this chapter T^T *cries

A murky black substance tried dragging Elsword with its many roots down into the darkest and deepest depths. He was suffocating and the light was fading. He reached his hand up, clawing at the air, in a last desperate attempt to escape and struggle screaming, “Save me!”

            Elsword shot up abrupt in bed. His breathing was haggard, sweat clung to his bangs, and his face was wet with tears. His hand was suspended and held by Add’s own warm hand. It was dark but Elsword felt Add’s eyes on him. Add wiped off his tears, being gentle as always. He squeezed Add’s hand as he laid back down. As he did, Add snuggled up close and wrapped him in his arms. As much as the warmth was comforting, it didn’t stop the terror Elsword felt. He clamped onto Add’s arms as if he himself was going to fall.

Elsword didn’t want to give up but the battle with himself was now more excruciating and difficult than ever before. The damage had already been done and seemed irreversible. Elsword shuddered as he remembered his punishment. All the injections, hypnotizing, beating, and brainwashing seemed like a dazed nightmare. But, it had actually happened. Elsword wondered how he was even still somewhat sane after that. He hated to admit it but he thought it was due to his “other self.” Slow but sure he felt himself slipping away. No matter how many times he attempted to cling to his soul, his hands went through like thin air. He wished that Add could save him like he said he would but deep down Elsword knew that wouldn’t be possible. He soon felt depressed. All his life he was always swallowed by shadows and when someone had shone a light on him, things were blossoming. But, good things can’t last. It all has to end at some point. And that was what was happening. He was glad to have the opportunity to be important to somebody.

_‘But at the very least, I’ll be etched in your memory,’_ Elsword thought as he sat up and kissed Add’s lips.

-

            “Are you okay?” Add asked as they waited for the battle to start.

            Elsword was sitting with his head in his hand. He felt light headed from lack of sleep and the struggle to be conscious. “Why aren’t you asking me about _it_?” Elsword snapped.

            Add was taken by surprise. He couldn’t understand the exact same feelings Elsword was feeling but he did know that what he was going through was putting him in this foul mood. Add thought it was best to keep silent for if he asked about it, Elsword might crumble like a collapsing building of toy bricks. “…I wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk about it.”

            There was some silence before Elsword spoke again. “Sorry, I’m just tired. Forget about it.”

            How could Add forget about it? This was something serious and he wished the both of them would treat it more like so. But everything was just too overwhelming to even focus. He was about to say something when the door opened. Add heard Elsword sigh, kick the wall, and grumble as he trudged into the arena.

            Awaiting them were Raven and Ciel who was adorning a new white eyepatch over his right eye. The fight hadn’t even started and already Add felt an icy chill. However, it didn’t come from the opposing side. He glanced to his right and saw Elsword’s deadly and serious face lined with dark circles under his eyes. Add’s hand trembled as he made to reach out to touch Elsword but a sharp glare from him stopped his hand. At that very moment, Add felt as if a tiny crack wedged itself within his heart. He knew that wasn’t his Elsword. _He knew that_. But even so, it hurt. Add bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

            Raven and Ciel felt the bloodlust and instinct caused them to take a step back. Maybe Raven shouldn’t have ever challenged them.

            The seconds ticking till the start felt like an eternity. The arena was dead silent. Of course, there were tons of spectators cheering but as always, they were blocked off by the glass walls. Add could hear his own breathing. He couldn’t concentrate on the opponents but instead stared at Elsword with fear and worry. Elsword seemed to pay no heed to him. Instead, he was focused on what was in front of him.

            The light shown green. And no later than it flashed green did Add feel a rushing gust of wind. Elsword had disappeared before his eyes. When he looked around, Add saw Ciel on the ground in a deep red pool of blood, Raven with his eyes huge and shot open, and Elsword standing a short distance away from them with his back towards them. Blood dripped from his moon encrusted sword. His face still wore a cruel frown. Ciel’s hand was twitching. Raven snapped back into his senses and with no hesitation, fired off multiple bombs which exploded the moment they were fired due Elsword’s slashes. Elsword was too fast and hoovered just before Raven ready to decapitate him. With luck, Raven blocked the incoming hit. The clang of the blades reverberated throughout the arena. Elsword was about to deal another blow when he was jerked back. Around him were Add’s shining wires. Elsword struggled within the tangled mess causing the wires to dig into his skin. Raven looked upon them in confusion. Add reeled Elsword in, not quite ready for the consequences as Elsword glowered at Add with wild and cold eyes.

            “Let me go,” Elsword seethed.

            Add mustered up his courage but his voice still shook. “No. I’m…I’m not letting you kill anyone. You’ll regret it.”

            And here, Elsword let out the most heart wrenching and creepiest laugh. “Not kill anyone? You know _nothing_.”

            Add’s knees shook and it took all he had to hold back the tears. He wasn’t even sure how to react or respond. The idea of using his eyes on Elsword crossed his mind. But, he never wanted to do it. He abhorred the idea. It wouldn’t be right no matter the danger.

            All the while they had this conversation, Raven was patching up Ciel, watching and listening. Raven wasn’t cruel enough to attack one of them while they were distracted.

            “…I think…we should give up…We’ll die,” Ciel coughed.

            “You know we can’t. It’s the rules,” Raven replied. “Seeing them converse like so makes me think differently. I regret fighting them now. At first I was angry that your eye got disabled. But when I heard it was Elsword who did it, I couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t do that. But now I see. I was wrong. I was very wrong about the both of them.”

            Ciel rolled his head to the side to see Add and Elsword. “I…have no regrets. I was able to save her…”

            Raven nodded. He picked up his sharp blade and shouted at Add and Elsword, “I’m coming for you both!” He dashed towards them.

            Add kept a tight rein on Elsword who closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his lips. Raven saw the smile but it was too late. Then, there was a thud on the floor.

            “I wasn’t the one who did it,” Elsword stated with a smug face. It soon turned back into a glaring one. “Now, let me go. It’s over.”

            Add pursed his lips as he loosened his wires. Elsword got up and headed towards the exit. In the middle of the arena lay a decapitated Raven. Above him was a thin sharp wire dripping with a sliver of blood. Add gritted his teeth and turned away from the scene. He clenched his fists and went after Elsword. He never liked Raven, but he felt a little guilty killing him like that for Raven was respectful enough to wait. But when things need to be done, they must be done.

            Add caught up with him in the small waiting room before the arena. “Elsword!” He called in a harsh tone. Elsword didn’t stop. And since he didn’t Add grabbed the back collar of Elsword’s shirt and slammed him against the wall, forcing Elsword to face him. He gripped Elsword’s shoulders. Some blood dripped from Elsword’s wounds but it wasn’t fatal. “Give him back!” _‘Give him back to me.’_ Add shook Elsword’s shoulders.

            Elsword gave him an icy stare. “What did you say to me?”

            Add’s brows furrowed deeper. “I said, _Give_ _Him_ _Back_.”

            Elsword whacked away Add’s arms leaving red imprints on Add’s pale skin. “Don’t touch me!” Elsword made for the door.

            Add’s heart felt stabbed by a burning icy sharp blade. But he didn’t give up. He grappled Elsword from behind in a tight hug trapping Elsword’s arms. “Please! Give him back! Bring him back! At least let me see him! I beg you!” _‘Let me tell him how much I love him again and again and again...’_

            “LET ME GO!” The two of them struggled and their legs wandered to and fro.

            “NO! NEVER! I’LL NEVER LET YOU GO!” Add felt himself weakening as his body trembled. But he had to hold on with all his might, he just had to, he wanted to, and he couldn’t let go. He just couldn’t. He felt his arms faltering. _‘Don’t leave **me**.’_

“…You fucking…” Add’s arms slipped just a little and that gave enough opening for Elsword to bash Add’s back against the table that resided in the middle of the room. The impact caused both of them to fall. Before Add could regain control, Elsword had straddled him and grabbed the front of Add’s shirt with two hands, lifting up Add’s head a fraction off the floor. Elsword leaned down and leered direct into Add’s eyes. The next words that were uttered contained a dark and furious aura. “ **Know your fucking place**.” Upon hearing those words, Add shivered, his eyes widened, and he felt as if something inside of him died. Elsword let Add’s shirt slip from his fingers causing Add’s head to thump upon the floor. He got up and left without looking back. ‘ _Come back…please…_ ’

            Add laid on his back staring at the blurry ceiling. Tears had already been falling and dripping onto the floor. He placed his arm over his eyes. Add’s mended heart shattered scattering the different glittering colored glass pieces into a dark abyss. He sobbed. He sobbed the hardest he had ever had since the time he had lost his mother. His cries echoed throughout the room as his tears flowed never ceasing.

            _‘I broke my promise…again. I couldn’t save you and instead…I lost you.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for killing off Raven;;


	31. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add is depressed but finds out some new information.

Add lay still on the bed staring at the door of their cell. His eyes were dull, blank, and red. Many eye bags and purple circles rimmed the bottom of his eyes. He clutched the blanket in his arms as he began to cry again. The blanket that still retained some of Elsword’s scent was his only comfort.

            The bed had become cold and empty. More than he could count, Add stared at the spot on the bed where Elsword slept. Sometimes he would reach out his hand and run his hand across the area filling his heart with sharp pangs every single time. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he last saw Elsword. He knew it was more than a week at the very least. He would always try searching for him but he could never find him. With a heavy heart, he would go back to the cell and wait. Add never got out of the bed unless he had to search for Elsword, use the bathroom, try to eat something, and do his mandatory match. All the while, Elsword’s name never ceased reverberating in his mind. Elsword’s back image was imprinted in his thoughts, walking away. Those cold dark eyes wouldn’t fade. He tried to remember other things like Elsword’s smile, his warmth, the memories they shared, and when they made love. But the sheer fact that Elsword wasn’t here, drowned everything out. It hurt to think about him but at the same time, Add felt like he couldn’t live without him. There was a tiny piece of glass left that was on the verge of falling. This tiny piece of glass of hope in Add’s heart was what kept him from snapping and reverting back to his insane self. As long as Elsword was alive, there was a chance, there was a hope. He wasn’t going to give up on him. Even if this pained him, he wasn’t going to give up on the only important person he had left. Even if he was kicked to the curb a thousand times, he wasn’t going to give up. He’ll keep on going with all the wounds until there was truly nothing left.

            Weeks turned into a month. By this time Add felt so lost, needy, and broken that he couldn’t think straight anymore. Where was Elsword? What time of day was it? Did he eat? Where was he himself? Oh yes, hell. _Where was Elsword?_ How long had he been in here? **_Where was Elsword?_** There was only one thing clear to him and that was that he just wanted to see or hear Elsword. He didn’t even have to touch him. He was too desolate to be angry as he usually would be. What if Elsword died? What if his only hope got snuffed out? He felt so agonized. The absence of Elsword, a part of his soul, felt like claws raking his insides. Add turned away from the cell door. It was dark and freezing. Add curled up and shut his eyes attempting to sleep. Only after a long while did he manage to fall asleep.

            In his dream, Add was alone standing in the middle of darkness that stretched everywhere. No matter what he did or where he went, it was always dark. But then, he felt something warm on his back. He wanted to turn to see what it was but the dream didn’t let him no matter how hard he tried.

            As Add woke up he mumbled, “Elsword…” The room was illuminated by the soft morning gray glow. Add felt his face. He had been crying in his sleep. He rolled over to his other side to see behind him. As always, it was empty. But, there was a small glint. Add reached his hand towards it and felt something cold. He brought it in front of his eyes and realized it was Elsword’s sun necklace. Add shot up and raced outside the cell door looking both ways in the hallway to see if Elsword was there. But, he wasn’t. Add’s shoulders slumped. He stared at the sun in the palm of his hand. Elsword must have been here last night. That warmth in his dream must have been him. It just had to be. Add was filled with a drop of relief. There _was_ still hope! He knew Elsword left behind his necklace as a sign. A sign that he was still with him; that there was still a part of him alive. Add laughed to himself. If people saw him, they would think he was crazy. He mustn’t waste time here. But what should he do? Look for him? Add searched the bed one more time. There was nothing else. If Elsword had also left his earring…Add would have been devastated beyond repair. That would mean that Elsword had given up and that he was lost for good.

            Add wore the necklace, ran downstairs, ran upstairs, and looked everywhere. But Elsword was nowhere to be found. Where was he? Add thought about how the other personality of Elsword was ruining Elsword’s life. Add wanted to see him now more than ever. His heart ached so much. But, how can he help him? How can he _save_ him? Add felt the sorrow come back. Add stopped in his tracks and bit his lip. He then found himself walking towards Rose’s clinic.

            When he got there, the line was long as usual. Add looked around the prisoners and noticed that they were averting their gazes from him. They even kept a distance from him. Add thought this was odd for just the other day everyone wanted to hound on him and Elsword. Was it because of the match he did with Raven? Or was it because he hadn’t lost yet? The memories of his fights after Raven were muddy. He only remembered winning. He didn’t remember the faces, the methods, or how long it took. He noticed some prisoners leave the line.

            When it came to Add’s turn, Rose gazed at him with a smile. “What’s the problem?” She asked. Add fidgeted and looked downcast. “Add?”

            Add didn’t know what to do. He wanted to rescue Elsword but how could he? What can he do? How can he help? Add gripped the cloth of his jeans with both of his hands as they trembled. His eyes welled up with tears. His lip quivered. “…Please…” The tears spilled. “Please!” Add fell to the floor and held Rose’s ankles without looking up. “Please save Elsword!” Add felt his pride strip off as he wept on the floor. “I don’t know what to do! I want to help him! I would do anything! But there’s nothing I can do! So…please…” The tears made small puddles on the white tiled floor. Never had Add asked anyone else for help like this. If he could do it on his own, he would do it. That’s how the world goes. People always demand something in return for their help. But, Add didn’t care this time. He just wanted Elsword to be happy and by his side.

            Add’s sorrowful state brought tears to Rose’s own eyes. She noticed how disheveled he was. His hair was messy, tear stains were on his cheeks, his clothes were all wrinkled, he was paler than usual, his eyes were red and rimmed with dark circles, and perhaps he didn’t take a bath in a long while. “Stand up,” She whispered in a soft voice. Add did what he was told after a few more minutes of sobbing. He didn’t look at Rose but she didn’t mind. She knew that he threw away his pride and was willing to be embarrassed just for the one he loves. “You must really love him.”

            Add stared at her direct now. Tears still fell. And with a weak smile, he said, “I do.” The words just fell out. Add didn’t think twice about saying them.

            Rose almost gasped with her hand over her mouth. “You poor thing. Here.” She handed him some tissues. “Come follow me.” She took Add into a dark room and shut the door. “There, now they can’t hear us.” She sat down on a chair and offered Add one. Add glanced around the room before sitting down. “You’ve really changed.”

            Add felt calmer. Rose’s kindness soothed some of his pain. He wiped his eyes. “I wouldn’t have…without him.”

            “Why don’t you tell me what has been going on?”

            Add retold all that had happened from when he first saw Elsword change till now. “And that’s why…I think he’s still sane.”

            “I see. The problem is…this isn’t something that can be fixed automatically. The only cure I can think of is if he’s taken away from this environment. It will then eventually fade away.”

            “But we can’t escape.”

            “You can. Just wait a little longer.”

            Add looked at her in surprise. “What do you mean?”

            Rose glanced around. “Right now, we’re in a room where they can’t hear what we’re saying. Your marks…they can track everything what you’re doing or saying. But right now the signals are being jammed.”

            “E-every…thing?” Add averted his eyes as he blushed. His thoughts gave him a brief reminder of when he and Elsword did… _stuff_.

            “Everything. I suppose you’re wondering why I’m telling you this? I feel like I can trust you and I might need your help. I’m undercover. I was sent by my boss to investigate this place. I’ve been exchanging information with her and we’ve been setting an operation that will shut down this place and give innocents and prisoners here the proper treatment. We lost a few members trying to pry, such as Ain, Lowe, Ignia, and some others.”

            “Lowe? We saw him get dragged away long time ago…”

            “…He was a good man. Some of our members were altered as well…But…things go as is in our business. I can tell you anything you want to know if I have the information. But about the escaping…if you can wait a few days…possibly next week, we can get you out. I will tell my boss that we need to act as soon as possible. We’ve been meaning to make a move, but I suppose it must be now. If this place is damaging people this badly…”

            “Is this…is this real?”

            “Yes, I’m telling the truth, Add.”

            “I…I honestly can’t believe it. We’ve been stuck here for a long time and freedom is near? It’s too convenient. And you’ve never said anything? And exactly why me?”

            “Please, trust me.” Rose sighed. “It may seem that the man called “Solace” is responsible for all this but my resources say that it’s not entirely his fault. He’s using this facility to save someone dear to him. He uses the money people bid on the fights to pay for operations and such for her.”

            Add then felt less hate for the man. “I see…” _‘He’s no different than me in that aspect,’_ Add thought. ‘ _I would do anything_.’

            “We suspect a different man to be the cause of all this. We believe it’s the man called Ebalon. But we don’t have enough info other than he was the one who was taking care of Hernier, the woman dear to Solace, when Solace was away. Maybe he was the one who hurt her in the first place? Solace was so devastated that he just went downhill and now he can’t stop so we have to stop him ourselves.”

            “So…he’s just been collecting people…he couldn’t have just left them as is…why did he have to…alter them?” Add shivered thinking about how he got his eyes and the suffering Elsword had to go through.

            “That idea was actually…Dekal and…well…your father, Mr. Grenore. Which is also why I feel like I can tell you all this.”

            “…What? That makes no sense! You can’t just over a sudden tell me my father has something to do with this!” Add stood up in the heat of the moment. “But…” He sat back down. “That would explain why he left me and my mother alone…He wasn’t quite…exactly sane.”

            “He suggested we turn humans into living weapons. They went with this idea to make fighting more exciting. So him and all the scientists collected people with potential and framed them or took them to jail without people knowing. He said you were a good test subject which is why they collected you too. They also used blackmailing. You know Ciel? They took someone important to him named Lu and told him that if he didn’t comply, they were going to kill her. And Raven…his “friend,” Owen, betrayed him for money and he was taken to be altered. They also used prisoners already in jail as you can see. It was perfect for no one cares for a prisoner.” Rose looked sad as she stared at her lap. “After they were done with your father, they…got rid of him.”

            “This…this is a lot to take in…but…” His father…what was he supposed to feel about that? It seemed all to coincidental yet it made sense. All the connections were being woven into a complex web. Then there was also Solace’s reasoning and that Ebalon person being the whole mastermind of everything. Elsword then wandered into Add’s mind. But what of that night that Elsword can’t remember? Add was about to ask but Rose spoke before he could.

            “I know; you’re worried about Elsword? You’ll find him. If you love each other _that_ much…”

            “That’s…” Add got up to leave with his face red. He couldn’t stand being embarrassed by that anymore.

            “Anyways, I trust you will keep this a secret. We’ll try to be as fast as possible. If you find anything out, please let me know.”

            Add nodded. “…Thanks,” Add said in the quietest voice he had ever used. He didn’t look at Rose as he said it but nevertheless Rose heard and smiled as he walked out.

Add headed towards his cell. He felt a bit better. They both had to get out of here and lo and behold, there was a way! To get Elsword back was top priority. The rest of the other crap can wait till later. Now if only –

            “YOU!” A female voice screamed at Add. Add turned around to see someone running towards him with a dagger. “I WILL KILL YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain looks interesting to use but I get a strange vibe from him.


	32. Damn It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena, a lover of Raven, wants to get revenge against Add.

Out of reflex, Add’s sclera turned black but before he could think or say a command as the lady was just about to stab him, an arm gripped hers. It was Elsword.

            She winced as Elsword tightened his grip. He had a chilling glare. “Let go of me! I said let go! He killed him! He—“ the woman was cut short as she was kicked a few feet away.

            “Shut up already,” Elsword demanded. He was ready to kill her.

            Add had mixed feelings at that moment. On one hand he was happy that Elsword appeared before him, on the other he was sad that it was still his “other” self. And on the other other hand, why the hell did this woman come out of nowhere and what the hell does she want?

            “You don’t understand! He killed him! He killed Raven!” She continued screaming. She had long flowing green hair and was wearing quite provocative green clothing. The dagger she was using was gold and red at the hilt and lay astray from her.

            “God, you make me cringe. So? That’s how it goes. He wasn’t strong enough so he died,” Elsword said nonchalant as he moved his hand across his throat.

            “He loved me! And I loved him…he was the only one who said I was worth something…” She broke down crying.

            A feeling of guilt and sympathy stirred in Add. He didn’t know Raven had a lover. And earlier…he didn’t know Ciel and Solace had someone important. ‘ _What’s wrong with me?_ ’ Add thought. ‘ _I shouldn’t be caring. Or maybe…maybe it’s because I can relate to them?_ ’ He wouldn’t want the same thing happening to him or Elsword. ‘ _Had I become so soft and weak?_ ’

            “Anyways,” Elsword hummed as he looked Add up and down. He gripped Add’s wrist tight. With a provocative smile, he asked, “Missed me, crybaby?” He began to pull Add towards the cell but the woman got up, grabbed the dagger, and came for Add’s throat once more. She was stopped by Elsword again as he drew his sword, pointing the tip at her heart. “Hands off my bitch.” A sweat drop rolled down Rena’s cheek.

            “Rena, what’s going on?” A sharp voice from behind said. It was Chloe.

            “Tsk.” Elsword withdrew his sword.

            “…I…” Add spoke up. “I know I can’t be forgiven but…I’m…sorry.” Elsword was taken aback. Even Add was surprised with himself. Her sorrow could have been his own. Maybe that’s why he felt the need to apologize.

            “Why the hell are _you_ apologizing?” Elsword sneered. He continued to pull Add away. “Whatever. Just get back into the damn cell.”

            Rena took a step back and drew in a deep breath. “No. You aren’t going anywhere. You’re right. You can’t be forgiven. So, you must die,” Rena said in a cold voice as she pointed her dagger towards Add. “It’s the only way I can find peace. I hope you understand.” Rena had calmed down but her rage was now quiet. “I’ll be waiting for you, right now, at the west stadium.” She then walked away.

“I’ll be coming too,” Chloe said as she leered at Add and Elsword before leaving.

            “Tsk. Annoyances, all of them. They want a fight, I’ll give them a slaughter,” Elsword said; his voice creepy and frightening. Add gazed at the carpet floor. He didn’t feel like moving nor did he want to. “Well, get a move on. Let’s get this over with.” Add let himself be pulled by Elsword, never looking up. When they reached the entrance before the waiting room, Add froze. “What’s the matter?” Elsword pulled Add’s wrist but Add yanked it away.

            “…How long…” Add began with a quiet voice.

            “What?”

            “…How long…are you going to keep imprisoning him?” Add continued to stare at the floor.

            Elsword laughed. “If this is about that day I got angry at you, suck it up already. You really pissed me off. If I didn’t leave right then and there…” Elsword had a sharp and dark look in his eyes as he licked the blade of his sun sword. “ _Someone_ might not be standing here right now. Of course I’ll never _kill_ you. Just maybe…make sure you never speak to me like that again…or escape me…”

            Add shivered. He decided to glance up. Seeing the eerie smile of Elsword caused a lightning arrow to shoot at his heart. But what was more was Elsword’s whole appearance. “What have you done…?” Elsword was as pale as a stone slab. More scars, bruises, and wounds were mapped around his skin. It was as if he could collapse any moment.

            “None of your damn business. Now hurry the fuck up.” This time Elsword dragged Add into the room with a bit too much force. Seeing the room again made Add feel like crying. He didn’t want to come back there. He had been avoiding it by going through the main entrance directly into the stadium. Add shut his eyes until he was dragged into the bright lights. There, Rena and Chloe awaited them.

            Before the match started, Add examined Elsword’s weapons. They were stained with blood. “You’ve been killing people haven’t you?” The question came out as a choke in Add’s throat. He didn’t want to know the answer. He could “smell” the death reeking from Elsword’s body. It became more prominent the closer it came to fight.

            “What do you think?” Elsword scoffed.

            Add trembled and snapped. He grabbed the front of Elsword’s shirt and drew him near. “YOU BASTARD! How could you!?”

            Elsword just smirked. “Woah hey there. Are you sure you want to pummel me right now? The match just started and…” Elsword pushed Add way as multiple sharp arrows whizzed between them.  “You would’ve been dead if I didn’t save you there.”

            Add’s anger was seething. Reason almost left him. The thoughts of Elsword’s pain, sorrow, and tears flashed in his mind. ‘ _I wasn’t able to protect you…_ ’ “He didn’t want to kill anyone! And yet…AND YET, YOU WENT AHEAD AND DID IT, DIDN’T YOU?!” He wanted to punch “Dark” Elsword with as much force as he could. “That body isn’t yours!”

            “Aye ya…here we go again.” Elsword dodged a few more arrows. “Well I’m tired of these guys and my business is with you so – “

            But before Elsword could do anything, Add dashed out front. Like hell he was going to let Elsword kill more people. He can’t change the past, but he can change the future. The sharp arrows from both ladies came raining down on him but he deflected them with a bunch of his wires set up as a wall. When he lowered the wires, they both had disappeared. Add darted his eyes around until something shiny caught his eye. A single arrow was shot at him from the left but before it could hit him, Elsword deflected it by throwing a dagger. However, in that moment, Rena had gotten behind him and sliced his throat.

            “Shit!” Elsword exclaimed. A throbbing pain seared in his head. “Ngh…sit still…” Elsword glanced up at Add and smiled. “See, he’s fine.”

            A clanging noise reverberated off of Add’s neck. Add turned and the lights of the arena made an effect as if his eyes glowed leaving a trail of light. Two wires were wrapped around the arm Rena used to try to assassinate Add and was sliced off clean. The arm toppled onto the floor and blood seeped from the wound, dripping forming a small puddle. Rena’s eyes widened as she stared flabbergasted at Add. The arrows from Chloe that tried to help Rena were dodged by Add by moving a few inches either to the left or the right. His eyes had turned into that dark void black. “Kill your partner,” Add stated flat. Add’s voice was emotionless due to his anger. A few tears trickled down Rena’s cheeks as she struggled not to obey. Her mouth tried work some words but failed. When Add saw those tears, his face fell. His anger subsided by a small amount. “…I’m so sorry…” He let his arms go limp as he watched Rena move in many jerks towards Chloe. With every step she took, Add felt the gravity of guilt press harder and harder. He couldn’t understand why, out of all times, he felt like this. He felt a little guilt killing Raven, but never to this extent had he almost regretted harming others. ‘ _I thought I was used to killing…_ ’ Add thought. He was sick of killing or felt nothing in particular while doing it, yes. Then, what was this feeling? Chloe shook her head as she walked up to Rena and to Add’s surprise, stabbed her in her carotid artery. The red blood spurted out and Rena fell twitching in a bloody mess on the floor. It was over, just like that.

            Chloe pointed her stained knife at Add. “It’s killed or be killed. I’m not dumb enough to think for others,” Chloe said in response to Add’s shock. She sheathed her knife and jumped away, disappearing in the process. “You win this match.” Her voice echoed within the arena but she was nowhere to be found.

            Add hadn’t noticed until she left but behind him was an evil bloodlust. “Che, that’s breaking the rules,” Elsword spat.

            “…It looks like she’s an admin of this place so she can do whatever she wants…” Add said. He stared at the now motionless body of Rena. The red looked mismatched against her green hair and clothes. Add thought that it seemed that Chloe was just using her. She wasn’t even trying. After all, she didn’t even seem fazed while she killed her. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to turn away. What could he do? The dead don’t come back. _The dead don’t come back_. **_The dead don’t come back._** He thought of his mother. A sudden tiredness took him over. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t. All his tears had dried up for now from crying too much. He glanced up to find Elsword but to his dismay, he had disappeared. Add heaved a heavy sigh as he grabbed a fistful of his hair. Too many conflicting thoughts swarmed his head. “DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!” He screamed out. He slumped to the ground and pounded his fists on the floor many times. He felt so torn. That week of escape couldn’t come any sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done T-T I half don't want to finish since it'll be over but it'll be best if I finish cuz I said I would! And then I'll start on another one~


	33. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Add sighed as the cold water from the shower doused his hair. Rena’s blood dissipated into the drain along with his collected filth. The water didn’t help to calm him down. Add screamed in frustration as he smashed the wall with right fist. His arms slumped back down as he touched his forehead to the wall. “I just want to see you…the real you…” He said. His words were muffled by the rushing water. “…I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts so much…It hurts so damn much!” He hit the wall again. He sobbed but only a few tears fell.

            After about forty minutes, sluggish, he turned off the water and dried his hair. He dragged his feet out of the bathroom to get his clothes on the bed. But, the moment he stepped out of the bathroom doorway, he was jerked by his arm and was yanked onto the bed. Add found himself staring into Elsword’s deranged eyes. He didn’t even notice him come inside the cell.

            “Hey there,” Elsword smirked.

            Add lay motionless. Elsword pinned the both of his wrists and was straddled on top of him. “What do _you_ want?” Add asked as he turned to look away. His tone was a tad frustrated.

            “You know what I want.” He gripped Add’s wrists tighter making him wince. “Remember what I said? I’m not gonna hesitate this time.”

            “Forget it!” Add tried to struggle out to no avail. “If you’re not yourself, I don’t want to.” Add wanted Elsword; he craved him. But…he mustn’t like this. Just like the first time when Elsword told him the same thing. It was taking all he had to “pretend” to be angry. In reality, he wanted to submit. He was that desperate. But, his love for Elsword was too great. He felt that if he complied, Elsword would never forgive him or his heart would be crushed.

            “Oh? Aren’t I who I am? Look at me.” Elsword moved Add’s arm so he could pin them with one hand. He then forced Add’s head to turn his way. Add’s face was faltering. “Hnnn~” Elsword unzipped his vest. “As I thought, it can only be you. No one else is satisfying…”

            Add jerked up as much as he was able. “YOU…YOU FUCKING DIDN’T!”

            “Ahh, that’s the face I wanted to see. Why don’t you smell for yourself?” Elsword leaned down closer. Add could smell a faint trace of perfume.

            “HOW COULD YOU! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! WHY?! IT’S NOT YOUR FUCKING BODY!!!” It felt as if many needles were raining inside Add’s body. A few tears slipped down his cheeks. He was so furious and so devastated. “You desecrated him…” Add said in a whisper. But if he himself was feeling like this, Add thought, he couldn’t imagine what the true Elsword was feeling. Did he know everything that his other self was doing? What if he found out if he didn’t? ‘ _No…no…no…_ ’ Elsword would be…he would be shattered and broken forever. The emotional pain was too great that Add’s eyes hurt from not being able to express it. Add pursed his lips as he thought hard about everything. He tried to regain composure but it was difficult doing so. He trembled. This other Elsword was scaring him. First it was his hurtful words, then it was trashing Elsword’s precious body, and now it was forcing him to have sex while in this state. But…but what if Elsword could see all this…what if…?

            Elsword unzipped his pants and snickered. “Wow, the look on your face. Golden! I was just fucking with you. Like hell I’ll let anyone touch _my_ body. I just thought it would be interesting if I put a little perfume to see your reaction.”

            Add sighed in a brief relief as he relaxed his muscles. He knew what he had to do. There was no way out of this. But, Add thought, Elsword was probably suffering more than he himself was. ‘ _If only I can reach you._ ’ He reached into the depths of his heart and in a gentle voice Add said, “…Elsword, I love you.”

            “What?” Elsword was so confused as to why Add stopped being angry.

            “I love you.” Add looked at him directly in the crimson eyes he loved. His own eyes became soft. The anger left him. “Remember? I said I’ll always love you…even…even…if you did lose yourself. And I meant it…so it’s okay…” ‘ _Don’t blame yourself_.’

            “Shut up.” Elsword held his free hand over Add’s neck. His hand was shaking.

            “I love you.” ‘ _No matter what_.’

            “I told you to shut up!” Elsword couldn’t bring himself to strangle Add.

            “I love you.” ‘ _Even if you stop loving me._ ’

            “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Tears trickled down Elsword’s eyes. “What? No…this…STOP IT!”

            “I love you so much.” ‘ _I love you so much that it hurts._ ’

            “ARGH! STOP IT! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!” Elsword’s grip loosened and now a non-stopping stream of tears flowed from his eyes. He held his head in his hands.

            “I love you.” ‘ _There’s no one else but **you**_.’

            “GAH!” Elsword rushed to get off the bed but he tripped and fell on the floor. He got up on his hands and knees. His tears splattered on the floor. His fingers curled. “I get it…I get it already…so…please…just…just shut up…” He turned and looked at Add. A sad smile was on his face. “You win…it only can be him…huh?”

            Add sat up but said nothing.

            Elsword laughed but it was empty. “…I…” Elsword shook his head and instead stuck up his middle finger. “Fuck you. Damn it.” He covered his face once more and wept. Then, the tension left the room. A few moments of silence passed.

            “…Elsword?” Add asked as he crept closer. His voice was quiet.

            Elsword removed his hands to stare at Add. He looked so stricken and poignant. It was the true Elsword. Add didn’t know what to say. He reached out his hand as it shook. But, he was scared. What if this was a trick and he would be under the other Elsword’s mercy again? Because of this, quick, he withdrew his hand.

            As Elsword saw that, his eyes widened and his heart inside was ripped in two. It was as if he was struck by a cold lightning bolt. “…I’m sorry…” he whimpered. “…I’m so sorry…” As fast as he could, Elsword got up to run and leave.

Realizing his mistake, Add shot his arm out to grab Elsword’s arm and pull him to himself. He embraced him tight. “No! I’m the one who’s sorry! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I was just…”

“No…I can’t…You’ll get hurt…because of…me…so…let me go…” His voice was half pleading and half reluctant. But even as he said that, he made no movement to go. Instead, his body shook as if he was scared.

“NO! NOT AGAIN! NEVER! NO! I DON’T CARE IF I GET HURT! IF I HAVE TO GET HURT TO BE WITH YOU THEN SO BE IT!” His hand was behind Elsword’s head and he hugged him as if Elsword was being ripped away from him. Add had been through too much pain already but, the pain of losing the last thing he cared for was one he couldn’t bear. “Please, _I_ don’t want to leave your side again. Or rather, I don’t want you to leave my side again. I love you…”

“But…but…” Elsword couldn’t take it anymore and he just broke down. He let his body falter and he wept as Add stroked his head. Add then lifted Elsword’s chin up and kissed him. He was passionate and rough. After giving him many breathtaking kisses, Elsword calmed down.

“…I missed you,” Add whispered. He kissed him once more and slipped Elsword’s pants and boxers off. “I love you…” Add wanted to say those two phrases as many times as he could before Elsword disappeared again. He wanted those meaningful phrases to be engraved into Elsword’s head. He kissed Elsword’s neck and gazed at him. Tears still trickled down Elsword’s cheeks but they weren’t gushing out as before. He continued to kiss, feel, and nibble him all over whispering those same words again and again.

Elsword let himself be handled by Add. Gradual but sure, his fear subsided as he remained in the soothing comfort of Add’s arms. After a while, he caressed Add’s face. He couldn’t speak for he couldn’t find what to say first. Seeing Elsword move caused Add to stop and gaze into Elsword’s eyes. Add wanted to ask or say something else but he too couldn’t find the exact words to say. Just touching was more than enough. Elsword noticed the desire in Add’s eye and nodded. Add then shifted and placed Elsword on his lap with them facing each other. Elsword let out a tiny sigh and whimper as he lay his head on Add’s shoulder and clung to him. As Add held him, Elsword could feel Add’s hands traveling up and down his back feeling his new bruises, scars, and wounds. Elsword couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. His body became somewhat numb to the physical pain he endured during the past month. The only thing that hurt was his soul. Elsword began to sob out loud once more.

“…I missed you so much too…” Elsword whispered after a few minutes of sobbing. Add held him tighter and wanted to tell him that everything would soon be over, but he couldn’t. If what Rose said was true, and they were listening to…well, everything, then he definitely couldn’t say anything. It didn’t matter to Add, right now, however, that they could possibly hear what they were doing now. Add had been too long neglected of Elsword.

“…I’ll never let you go again. Even if you hurt me, I won’t let you go. Even if I die…I won’t let you go,” Add whispered back. Add felt warm drops slip down his shoulders onto his back as Elsword let out another whimper.

Elsword drew in a sharp breath and sighed. “I was scared!” Elsword yelled in frustration. “I was angry! I couldn’t do anything!” He lowered his voice. “…I saw everything…I saw you, your pain, blood, myself killing people, death…death everywhere…just like that day…I saw that sickening red blood on my own two hands…and yet, I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t stop my own body…just what is me anymore? I’m a…”

“You’re you!” Add shouted. His voice rung in the room. “You’re Elsword.”  His hands shook. “ _You’re Elsword_ ; the one with the brightest smile, who cares for everyone, who’s cocky, the guy who knows how to neatly fold clothes and tell which meats are the freshest…who scratches his ear whenever he’s bored, who worries about others so much…you make me sane, you make me crazy, you’re the one who’s changed me and…the one who loves me…I could go on and on, however, I don’t want to hear you call yourself anything else but you.”

“But…”

“I’ll still love you! Because…because… _I_ know who you really are…” ‘ _I will not lose you again. I refuse to lose you._ ’

Elsword laughed but it was sad. “…Hey…tell me…why do you love me so much? How …can you love someone like me? With…how I’m going…I’m surprised that…you haven’t…abandoned me yet…Thank you Add…thank you…I love you so much…”

Add smiled a small smile. “I could ask you the same. How could you have fallen in love with an insane and crazy man like me?”

“Add…”

Add shifted as he lowered Elsword down onto the floor. Elsword turned his face away in embarrassment. “…Look at me. Let me see your face.” Elsword did as he was told. His face was flushed but it was marred with cuts and bruises. Add glided his fingers across them. Add lowered his voice and his words caused Elsword to shiver. “…I’ll show you again how much you mean to me. And I’ll keep on going until you get it…I love **_you_** , Elsword.” Before Elsword could say anything, Add sealed his lips with another kiss.

For a long time, the room was filled with whispers, sighs, sobs, whimpers, and soft moans as they made love over and over again until their bodies faltered and they fell asleep tight in each other’s arms.

 

           


	34. It's All My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to escape has come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs evilly* Ahhh ;u; thankies as always for the comments etc. I'm really glad I could share my writings with people ;u; Happy Holidays/Christmas/New Years! I hope they were great~ I was hoping to finish the story before New Years but I wasn’t able to T^T buuu. In fact I’m having a very difficult time trying to write out the following chapters and end. I don’t think I can follow up after that last chapter;; I’ve rewritten several times already and nothing is coming out right;; I’m behind in writing stuff;; ahh I missed Christmas, Elboy’s birthday, New Years, and Add’s birthday;;; I wanted to write something for all occasions but looks like I’ll have to write it late;;;;

“…Warm…” Elsword mumbled as he kissed Add’s chest before him. He felt so happy. The darkness he had felt before had vanished. Well, it was still there, Elsword could tell, but it wasn’t bothering him anymore.

            “You’re awake?” Add asked. His voice was gentle.

            Elsword pressed his forehead against Add’s chest and smiled. “Mmm. I love you, Add.” He felt Add stroke his hair. Elsword wanted this moment to last forever. The peacefulness, mellowness, and warmness soothed him. But, the moment was cut short by the sound of their cell door opening.

            Add pulled the blankets over Elsword so that his head and body were covered. “Sorry to bother you so early in the morning,” a voice said. Elsword recognized it as Rose’s voice. Elsword then realized why Add had covered him. He was still naked from yesterday. Elsword blushed and he shuffled a little as he remembered the many things Add did to him.

            “No problem, what seems to be the trouble?” Add asked. Elsword noticed that Add’s tone was friendly. ‘ _Add, you’ve become super nice!_ ’ Elsword thought and he felt proud. ‘ _Add’s become a really great person even if he doesn’t think so himself_ ~’

            “Well…the thing is…I need you guys to come with me now.”

            “But I thought it was next week?”

            “Things changed and we have to do it now.”

            Elsword peeked through an opening in the blanket. He saw Rose with a worried face. He looked at her eyes. ‘ _Hmm…_ ’

            “Okay. We’ll meet you outside after we get ready,” Add said.

            “All right. By the way…I’m glad that you were able to get him back.” Rose turned and left the cell. Elsword wondered what was going on.

            “Well let’s get ready. I can’t really tell you what’s it about but think of it as a surprise.”

            Elsword emerged from the blankets. “Surprise? …Add, Rose is hiding something.”

            Add smiled. “You’re right but it isn’t bad.”

            “Oh? But umm…what I mean is…She’s not telling the truth. Her eyes didn’t look honest.”

            Add gazed into Elsword’s eyes for a while as if he was thinking. He then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “It’ll be all right. I ask you to trust me on this.”

            Elsword couldn’t shake off the feeling. “I have a gut feeling though…that something bad is going to happen.”

            Add frowned. “That could happen…but we have to persevere. We’re almost there…” Add drifted off in more thoughts.

Elsword interrupted him by caressing his face and kissing his cheek. “I’ll trust you.” Elsword didn’t want Add to have unnecessary worry. He wanted to believe him that everything will be okay. But what was Add talking about? Something just felt bad…extremely bad.

They got out of bed to get ready. After washing up, Elsword was about to put on his clothes but was stopped by Add who hugged him from behind. It felt so enrapturing that he could melt in it. Add was so clingy but that didn’t bother Elsword. In fact, he loved it. That was a secret of course that he’ll never tell Add.

“I know we don’t have a lot of time but…” Add whispered into Elsword’s ear. “…How about a quick one before we go…?”

“A-A-ad! You had a lot of me yesterday.” Elsword was so flustered but he couldn’t bring himself to push Add away.

“But it’s never enough. Please~ Just a little~” Add teased. Add reached down and brushed his finger across Elsword’s crotch.

“I-I-I Y-y-you—I mean, once we start it’ll probably take a while and we will be keeping Rose worried who seems to be in a hurry but it’s not like I don’t want to or anything but umm uhh ahhh….” Elsword felt Add hard behind him. “F-fine…make it quick though, like really quick, man.” Elsword wished he could hide his full red face. ‘ _Only **he** can make me feel this way…geez_!’

“Hnnn~ I like it when you’re embarrassed~”

Elsword was about to yell, ‘Shut up!’ but he stopped himself. He’ll never say those words to Add again. “…yeah…yeah…now hurry—Ah! Oww…I told you to warn…me…ngh….” Elsword had bent over and was gripping the bed twisting the blankets between his fingers trying but failing to be silent.

-

Soon after, they were both dressed and outside their cell. Add suggested they take their weapons with them. Elsword felt a bit nervous holding his swords and daggers. The death of numerous people was radiating from them. His hands shook as he held them. Add then lay his hands over Elsword’s. “I know it’s difficult, but, we must move forward. Remember what we agreed on. We’ll repent all the wrong we have done later. Just a bit longer,” Add whispered as he looked into Elsword’s eyes. Elsword’s hands stopped shaking as he nodded. The past was the past and Elsword had to attempt to think that way.

“Follow me,” Rose said in haste. They were led into hallways and corridors they had never seen before. As they continued on, Elsword felt more nervous and anxious. He often squeezed Add’s hand. Add would glance at him and give him a reassuring smile. Elsword noticed Rose shaking. In the middle of a hallway, she stopped. “I…here.” She turned around and gave Add a bottle filled with a clear teal liquid. “Use this on your marks, and they will melt off. It doesn’t hurt unlike the machine that rips it off.” She was about to turn to continue but decided against it. “I…I can’t do this. I just can’t. I’m sorry I…” Before she could continue, in an instant, an arrow was shot through her heart from her back. It was silent and unnoticeable until it actually hit.

            “ROSE!” Add and Elsword shouted. Add caught her before she fell to the floor. The blood spread through her white coat and shirt. Add cursed wondering why he couldn’t have prevented that blow. He didn’t sense anything at all and neither did Elsword. It was so sudden and unexpected like many things that happened to both Add and Elsword. Add’s fingers curled into the lab coat.

“R…un…” Her eyes became dull. The arrow was coated with deadly poison causing a fast death.

            “Useless,” Chloe muttered from the end of the hallway.

            Add’s mind froze. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He felt frustrated, angry, sad, and regret. He should have paid more heed to Elsword’s words. He didn’t even feel Chloe’s presence. Was there that much of a level difference between them and this is her true strength? Or was she just proficient in sneaking? What should they do?

Elsword gritted his teeth. He knew it. It was always like this. This damn place was always like this. He turned around and noticed the way they came was sealed off. He drew his swords. They glinted in dim hallway lights. This time, it wasn’t the darkness that spurred him but himself. One of the things he hated the most was when an innocent person suffers due to others. So much unnecessary death already happened even if it wasn’t innocent people. He had enough…he just had enough. His mind was focused on only what was before him and dashed across the hallway.

            Add noticed the look in Elsword’s eyes. “WAIT!” Add shouted as he reached his arm out. He felt a certain dread drop in his stomach as he missed Elsword’s vest by a few centimeters. The time felt slow as he watched Elsword dash across the hallway farther and farther away from his hand. And soon, his heart felt smashed of what happened next.

            Elsword hadn’t heard Add’s shout. His mind was blank and only filled with rage. As soon as he made a distance between Add, a wall came crashing down separating the two of them. The echo reverberated throughout both sides of the hallway. Elsword didn’t even notice but, before he could reach Chloe, an electric jolt stopped him and he tripped causing the swords to scatter a few feet away from him.

            “Huh…?” Elsword muttered as he snapped out of his anger. When he tried to get up, he was shocked again. “Ngh!” It wasn’t too painful but it was enough to keep him down. The place it hurt the most was his inner thigh and once he realized that, his face was a mixture of frustration, fear, and sadness. He glanced somewhat behind him and his eyes widened seeing the wall.

            Chloe grabbed a fistful of Elsword’s long red hair and jerked his head up so that he was staring at her eyes. “If I could, I would kill you. You two make me sick. But I’m told to bring _you_ alive,” Chloe sneered. Elsword spat in her face and she slammed his head down. Another shock was administrated; this time, with more power. Elsword bit his lip to keep from yelping. His heart was racing, his body trembled, and he felt as if his lungs were compressed. Although he became somewhat used to pain, electrical shocks were on a whole different level for him. Beating and cuts he can handle but when it came to needles and shocks, he received powerful reminders of what happened to him as they manipulated, tortured, and mutilated him. When shocked, he felt the pain and trauma he went through in the past. “Hmph. When I said you, I meant only you. Who knows what will happen to that bastard whom you hold so dear.” Chloe dragged Elsword by his hair but he didn’t feel it. He was in a state of stupor and felt as if he was hanging over a cliff with darkness at the bottom. The fear, guilt, and worry struck him. What _will_ happen to Add? Or was she just saying this to keep him in her grasp? Elsword decided to believe in her words and kept still. What if she could call anyone to kill Add? Elsword couldn’t do anything anyway due to his mark. But wasn’t Add strong enough? But what if there was someone stronger?! ‘ _Add! I’m so sorry! Add…Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe…_ ’ But thinking this over and over didn’t help and soon, Elsword was blaming himself.

‘ _It’s all my fault_. _It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault_ \---’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I think I have to let it go as is;;;;


	35. You're Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add runs into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is acceptable/okay. If not, I apologize T^T I've been having trouble with piecing things together.

For a long while, Add stared at the blank wall before him. “Elsword…” He called out once. “Elsword.” He began to get up. “Elsword!” He ran to the wall. “ELSWORD!! OI! CAN YOU HEAR ME!! ELLLLLSSSWORRRRDDDDDD!!!!” Add banged on the wall until his fists were red. It was no use. He placed his ear on the wall but heard nothing. Add began to panic. “Oh god oh god oh god oh god no.” He paced the floor trying to calm himself. Everything was going wrong! None of this was supposed to happen! Why the hell is it that when you make a plan, most of the time, something either goes wrong or changes in the slightest?! “I should have listened to him!” Add kicked the wall. “Fucking…” Add’s eyes wandered towards Rose’s dead body. He heaved out a sigh of sorrow and stress. “…Sorry…” He knew Rose couldn’t hear him anymore. _The dead don’t come back._ “Dammit…I told him to trust me too…I couldn’t…” Add halted his thoughts and darted his eyes around. The only way out of the place he was in was through a suspicious metal door. The metal door stood there staring back at him as if it were waiting for him. It was there on purpose, Add was sure of it.

The pit in Add’s stomach grew as time ticked by. “I’m fucking not going to let them win. I’m not going to lose you, Elsword!” He didn’t care if everything he did now was futile. Things were just about to become better but then this had to happen. His mind wandered to yesterday when Elsword called out his name over and over as he clung to him. ‘ _Don’t you dare die on me, Elsword._ ’ He looked at Rose again and began searching her body. “Sorry, I’ll be looking and maybe taking things.” He found a license stating her real name, “Anna,” a few bandages, a vial of alcohol, a small gun, and a locket with a picture of a man probably in his forties or such. ‘ _I’m coming, so don’t you dare leave me, Elsword._ ’ He paused. “Oh god…what if…” Many scenarios played in Add’s head. Most of them ended in Elsword’s death or complete insanity. He took some of the stuff he salvaged and gazed at Rose one last time. He would have taken her body with him but it would hinder him. He felt saddened at the fact that he could have been friends with her. It took a lot for him to open to someone. But…nothing can be done now. ‘ _I’m going to look forward, so look forward too, Elsword_.’

Before he went through the door, Add took out the chemical Rose had given him. It smelled of something familiar. A plant perhaps? Where had he smelled this before? Add felt wistful as he sloshed the liquid in the bottle. A faint memory wafted into his head. “I remember now. Mother…thank you.” This liquid had the same smell as the pretty teal and white flowers he remembered his mother was growing in her garden. It was a new plant she discovered and named. This flower had many potential capabilities such as healing and soothing. He remembered asking her what she was going to name it and she told him: ‘Hmm…I know! Let’s name it, Edward.’ And Add smiled for that was the name his mother had given him as well.

Add gazed up at the ceiling. He felt as if someone was watching and telling him to be careful. His heart ached as he thought about how his mother had been mutilated. But now wasn’t the time to be sentimental. If he didn’t act fast, who knows what will happen to Elsword? If Add was his old self, right now he would be devastated and perhaps feel like he couldn’t do anything. But now he was filled with hope. He was worried…very worried in fact but as long as Elsword was alive, things had to be okay. Or at least this is what he learned from Elsword himself.

Add stripped his bottom and applied some of the liquid on his mark. It melted away without any pain as Rose said it would. His skin was smooth and bare. It was if it was never there. He pulled back up his clothes and headed through the metal door in haste but his heart fell for what he saw in there was something he rather not see at all.

Before him was Dekal on a mechanical chair tossing something purple and glowing in his hand. Add’s chest tightened and he felt nervous. The room was small and had nothing but a chair, a door, and Dekal. The tension was immobilizing.

            “Why hello there, little rat~ Welcome~! Oh don’t worry, I’m not here to stop you. In fact, I’m here to help you~” Dekal sang as he got up from his chair. “I’ve been waiting for you~ See this door? It’s the only way out of this room~ But, behind here is an ambush of many people who are out to kill you~” Add put up his guard and remained silent. “Don’t believe me? Well it is up to whether you want to or not~ Let’s just say…Ran had enough of you~ Or rather, he had enough of Solace but he’s just taking it out on you since you’re one of his pets~ Me? I’m loyal to Solace~ But enough about that~ First and foremost, I am a scientist and all I care about are discoveries, data, and results~” He held up a glowing purple crystal with a sharp needle like point on one side. “Your father developed this with my and other scientists help~ It is supposed to enhance one’s abilities and body~ You’re going to need this if you’re going into the next room~”

            Add shivered as he gazed at the crystal. It felt so eerie and plus it was created by his father. He could feel the corruption of power, desire, and thoughts radiating from it. It held such a negative energy as if it were alive itself. “I don’t need it. I don’t want it,” Add stated. He had enough deformities with his body. He’ll manage somehow if there really is a trap waiting for him. Also…what if that crystal turned him back into his old self? Elsword had taught him another thing; Believe in your own self.

            “I never asked if you wanted it~ Now, come, let’s insert this into you~ Remember what you said? Don’t you want to become stronger? ‘I’ll do anything~’ How cute~” Dekal walked towards Add who looked at him with disgust. That means he _did_ hear everything and this infuriated him. Add got his wires ready. Dekal brought out a holographic panel and pressed a button but nothing happened. “Oh~ You naughty rat…how did you manage to wipe off my creation? You leave me no choice~” Dekal snapped his fingers and the chair sprouted many mechanical arms that whizzed towards Add. Add needed to get to the door but the problem was that the chair was right at the side of it. He tangled some of the arms in his wires but couldn’t cut them. They grated and screeched as he tried. “I made sure that they could withstand anything~” Add darted around the room but there seemed to be no escape. He then turned to stare at Dekal in the eyes and he thought, ‘ _Let me go_ ,’ but nothing happened. “Your eyes won’t work on me~” All Add could do was continue tying up the constant barrages of arms until he reached the door. But, Dekal had moved himself at the front of the door. Add tripped on one of the arms and as he did, several arms of the machine took hold of his arms and legs. They suspended him up and Add was trapped. Dekal gripped Add’s face. “Be good now~”

Add became frantic and he started struggling as much as he could. “LET ME GO! GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!” Add screamed as loud as he could but the crystal was inching closer and closer. He trembled as he felt the energy piercing his brain. He felt his sanity slipping.

Without mercy, Dekal thrusted the crystal, aiming for the middle of Add’s chest, but, just as it was about to be lodged deep in, a metal clang was heard. Elsword’s sun necklace had saved him from certain death and or complete insanity. Had the crystal been lodged in deep due to Dekal’s strength, it would have endangered his heart and over dose him. However, the crystal’s point slipped back and there was a loud crack of Add’s sternum. Even though the blow was lessened, the crystal was still embedded into his chest.

Add screamed in pain as the chair released him. He crumpled to the floor holding himself. The blood had spurt out and was now dripping from his chest. The moment the impact hit him, he felt a jolt of electricity run throughout his body. He felt as if his veins were burning. Many negative and evil thoughts raced through his head in the form of random voices. What the hell was this thing made out of?! His sanity was slipping as he was losing himself to the power of the crystal. The wound itself was unbearable. Tears ebbed his eyes. Blood and some of his saliva trickled down his mouth. His breathing was uneven. Sweat poured down his face as he clawed the floor trying to endure the pain. He was about to try to pull out the damn thing but Dekal stopped him.

“If you pull that out, you’ll die~”

“…I…FUCKING…HATE…YOU!!!!!! GO TO HELL—Gah….” The pain just wouldn’t stop. ‘ _Elsword…_ ’ He felt like fading. His eyes were becoming dull and clouded. The room was getting darker and his body was falling limp. He reached out on the floor. Random voices were telling him to give himself up to power. Elsword’s bright smile shone into his mind. ‘ _…I want to see it again._ ’ So, even though it hurt, even when he was on the verge of collapsing, and even though it would have been easier to give up, Add struggled, crawled, and pulled himself towards the door through sheer willpower. ‘… _I must…protect you…because I love you…I need you…because you’re important to me…you accept me…you saved me... you’re the one I want to come home to…’_ Pure tears trickled down Add’s cheeks.

“I’ll never understand humans and their ridiculous ideas~ But, I’m surprised you lived~” Add ignored Dekal. He wasn’t what was top priority right now. Dekal stepped away from the door and watched Add reach for the door while still on the floor. The handle seemed so far way. His body was numbing but he still reached for it. His fingertip brushed against it and he felt like fainting. He wobbled as he got on his legs. The room was spinning but he steadied himself by placing both hands on the door. The voices continued. Sweat glistened on his face. His hands shook as he opened the door. He was in no condition to move at all. By now, Dekal had turned off his chair and all of Add’s wires had fallen onto the floor. They trailed behind him as Add tottered through the door, into a hallway, and through a set of grand doors.

He found himself in an opera like stage. All around him were velvet crimson seats. He glanced behind and saw that a heavy red curtain was drawn over the door he came from. The whole place was fringed with gold and a giant chandelier hung from top glittering with its lights. Add swerved around searching for an exit. Everything looked so blurry. He then heard clapping echoing throughout the room.

“I commend you for surviving until now,” Ran said. He was up in a balcony staring down at Add. The moment Add saw the blur colors of Ran, he aimed his wires at him but they were deflected by somebody with a spear. He was too weak at the moment. “Good job, protecting your brother, Ara. Kill this man. I have no use for him anymore.”

“With pleasure, brother Aren,” Ara replied. She had an evil grin and a crazy look in her eyes. Add thought it strange that Ara had called Ran “Aren.” Perhaps it was another name he had? Once Ran left, many bloodthirsty prisoners popped their heads out from the opera seats.

Add drew in a deep breath. It helped clear his head if only just a little. He felt queasy and the dull headache from the surge of power was throbbing in his head. He glimpsed at the crystal. It illuminated in him as if his life force was the energy supplying it. A sudden vertigo hit Add causing him to double over and vomit on the polished wooden floor. But, vomiting made it easier to breathe and the pain ebbed away as Add wiped his mouth with his arm. The putrid taste in his mouth was disgusting. The voices also had seem to disappear. He was enraged about the fucking thing in his body but now wasn’t the time to mope about it. Add glowered at his opponents, pissed that they were wasting his time. “STOP GETTING IN MY FUCKING WAY!” Add roared. He knew Elsword was going to be upset once he sees what has happened to him… ‘ _As long as it gets me to you, if I have to suffer, fine. I’ll do anything for you. I said as much and I meant it. Because you’re fucking worth it. So don’t give up, Elsword._ ’ The killers rushed in. “Let’s see what this fucking thing can do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still having trouble how I want things to come out. The next chapter might be weird. Also, I apologize for being slow for I have been grinding for OoR since it's disappearing soon on the server I play;;;


	36. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Before Elsword, up above, stood Ran. He laughed causing shivers to prick Elsword’s skin. He was in a type of arena alike to a coliseum. Everything seemed to be somewhat fuzzy or blurry. Elsword’s mind couldn’t quite comprehend what exactly was going on. A gate opened in front of him and a terrifying unknown person wrapped in black bandages stepped into the arena. They carried a long sharp stained blade. The person reeked of blood and death. Everything was covered but Elsword could tell that this person was as bloodthirsty as people who need blood transfusions. It was as if the person needed to kill or they wouldn’t be able to function. Elsword’s legs wobbled as the person strutted towards him. Cold sweat beaded on his forehead. Something felt so off and wrenching about this person. Ran snapped his fingers and the person lunged towards him. For some reason, Elsword couldn’t bring himself to defend himself. Perhaps it was out of fear?

“Elsword!” Add called out. Elsword felt himself be yanked to the side as the person thrusted their blade through the air where he was. Soon, Add was right in front of him. He turned and smiled. “I’m here, right by your side.” Elsword wanted to say something but the words were stuck in his throat. Instead, tears of relief fell. Add’s image blurred in his eyes. He wanted to call his name. He was grateful that Add was alive. He wanted to say sorry, he wanted to say that he was glad that he was here, and he wanted to tell him, for some reason at that moment, that he loved him. But, nothing could come out. “Stay here, I’ll take care of everything, Elsword.” Elsword could hear Add’s voice, clear, warm, and gentle. Add turned back to fight the person. It was eerie and creepy how the person moved like a dilapidated mannequin. Elsword watched as their blur of colors moved fast everywhere. But, he also noticed red blurs on the floor. Just who’s blood was it? He heard metal against metal and Add sometimes seething. “Elsword!” Elsword heard his name being called and he tried to clear his eyes from the tears. As he did, he heard a sick wet sound. He looked on the floor to his right. Just short from him were Add’s wires. He gazed up and ran as his soul was wrenched right out of his heart.

“ADD!” Elsword screamed as his voice broke through his silence. He caught Add’s falling body. The blade went through his chest and through his back. Elsword glanced away to see the person’s cut body tangled in a bunch of wires. One arm was free but was now lifeless. What had happen was that the person made to aim at Elsword, distracting Add’s attention, but quick, change to aim at Add and pierce him before they died. Elsword was in disbelief. No…Add can’t die. He just can’t. He’ll be okay. Right? Elsword stared at the bloodied body of Add. Many gashes were crisscrossed on his body. He was covered in so much blood that red was all Elsword saw. It even dyed his sun necklace red. Blood dripped from Add’s mouth and head, making trails down his face. All the while, even in his pain, Add gazed at Elsword’s eyes.

Add was in a state of shock. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. He refused what was happening was actually happening. He tapped the blade. Elsword understood and slid it out, careful not to make the wound worse. Add felt the warm blood seep in a large pool under him. He began to breath harder. Deep down…he knew. Memories of his past and with Elsword rushed into his head. The tears trickled down his cheeks. ‘ _Wait!’_ Add thought. But time waits for no one. The first time Elsword gave him pudding popped into his mind. ‘ _No, please…_ ’ The time he met Eve passed through. Next was when his mother gave him flowers. Then it was when he kissed Elsword. He could hear Elsword yelling at him but his words seem far away… ‘ _Damn it! Let me suffer just a bit longer, please…_ ’ He felt his body cold. The closeness between him and Elsword when they made love lingered.  ‘ _I want to suffer more, please, let me be by him a little longer…I don’t want to abandon him…_ ’ Elsword’s laugh rang. His mother’s kindness enveloped. Eve’s words echoed. ‘ _Elsword…_ ’ Elsword’s smile shone bright in his memory. Add’s hand was weak as he brought it up in attempt to touch Elsword’s face.

“Add! You can’t go! Don’t leave me! You promised! Add! Add!” Elsword’s voice was becoming hoarse. “I love you, Add! I love you so damn much! Add please don’t go! If we can just…” Elsword knew it was no use. He didn’t even know where they were. Even if he patched up the wound, Add had lost too much blood already. All those blood puddles on the floor were his. Elsword grabbed Add’s hand and placed it on the side of his face. He could feel Add’s hand losing its warmth on his cheek. “Add….Add!!!!!”

Add smiled his most pure and gentle smile. He gazed one last time into those beautiful crimson eyes. “…Live…” Everything was being swallowed by darkness. The remaining strength Add had in his cold hand dissipated and now lay limp in Elsword’s warm hands.

Elsword’s eyes widened. He called out Add’s name over and over but Add’s eyes remained closed. Elsword stood quiet staring at the motionless Add. His mind tried to process what had just happened. “You’re…just sleeping right? You’re not…” Elsword broke down sobbing calling out Add over and over once more. “I can’t…I…Add…” How could he have gone so fast? Just the other day he was warm and close…Everyone he knew was also gone…Add calling him an idiot, Add’s gentleness, his love, his laugh, his clinginess, his thoughtfulness; the only one who acknowledged him, was gone. His hands shook as he reached for the blade. “…I’m sorry…I just…can’t….” He held the sharp edge over his throat. But as he was going to slit his throat, his hands froze. No matter how many times he tried to kill himself, he just couldn’t. The tears streamed down Elsword’s face as he laughed. “Damn it…DAMN IT!! WHY?!!” What Add didn’t realize…was that his eyes had been void black. Elsword felt hollow. Here…even though Add killed many people throughout his lifetime…he was able to save at least one life. But, the irony of it was…Elsword, even though he never wanted to kill anyone, now wanted to kill his own self.

The pain tore and clawed Elsword’s insides. He lay down besides Add and hugged his dead body, letting the tears flow and the blood stain his skin and clothes. And he remained there, never needing to eat or drink. His body refused to die. He clung to the body even though it began to decay, forever, there, in that place.

**_The dead don’t come back._ **

-

            Elsword shot up awake. Tears were streaming down his face. Sweat matted his hair and his heart was beating fast. He held himself as he shook. How long had he been out? That horrible nightmare decided to make itself known. For the past months, Elsword had this nightmare, however, he could never remember it. He would always cry during his sleep but he would never know why. At that moment, Elsword just wanted to be in Add’s warmth. He missed him so much even though he probably wasn’t away from him for long. But, at the same time, Elsword felt guilty for he believed that it was his fault that he separated them. He glanced up and he froze in terror. He was in that exact place in his dream. The coliseum walls were tall, the floor was cold and dusty, and before him was a metal gate.

            Up above, was Ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …I…was crying a lot while thinking and writing about this. I just…love this ship so much and it’s hurting me ;-; The pain…..I couldn’t decide…like at first I was going to make the sad part an extra to read but I decided to incorporate it as the nightmare he had been having this whole time throughout the story. Or I was going to make it an alternate end/the end…since…I really really…love angst/sad things…but since this is my first fic of this pairing and I think I would crush people’s hearts if I ended it that way, (maybe…haha..hahaha…..) I decided to make this as it is. I felt like it was just too good and painful to not share! The reason why I said it was going to be a wonky chapter, was because it’s a nightmare, Elsword’s nightmare. And since it’s his nightmare, Add’s thoughts shouldn’t be known but, I added his thoughts because I thought it would give more impact. Dreams aren’t supposed to make sense anyway, right? Haha~


	37. Shackled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran confronts Elsword. What does he have to tell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload the last three chapters at the same time. So I apologize for the delay~

Elsword had been thrown into this arena by Chloe. After torturing him a bit with more shocks and beatings, she had laughed and left leaving Elsword unconscious on the dusty floor. Thrown in with him were his swords.

            Elsword’s lips were dry and he licked them as he picked up his strewn swords. He gripped them tight in his hands as he stared at the metal gate. His heart pounded and he felt hot. ‘ _I won’t let that happen,_ ’ he thought. He was afraid of the monster that lurked behind that gate. But, he was more afraid of losing Add.

            Ran watched him, amused. “You seem to be anticipating something,” he commented. Elsword didn’t respond. He just continued staring ahead. ‘ _You’ve always been protecting me so now let me do the same._ ’ “Nothing will come if you listen to me.”

            This caught Elsword’s attention and he now looked at Ran. “…If Add will be safe…I’m willing to comply to anything,” he said. His voice shook and was quiet. ‘ _It’s the least I can do…_ ’

            “Of course. You and me…are alike. And you’re angry with Solace as well, aren’t you?”

            Elsword searched Ran’s eyes. They were brimming with deceit. “You’re lying...you’ve done something to Add…didn’t you? All you do is just ruin people’s lives! I haven’t forgotten that day! The hell I’m helping you! And for what! Where is he?!” His insides itched to know where Add was. ‘ _Please don’t be dead…’_ Ran was right though about them being similar. Elsword sensed this, but never was he quite sure for Ran’s ‘secondary’ personality was strong and prominent.

            Ran frowned. “Let me tell you something, brat. Why do you think you’re here? _I_ brought you here. _I_ forced you into the other prison. _I_ forced you to be with that monster. Are starting to understand?”

            Elsword couldn’t get what Ran was getting at. Of course it’s Ran’s fault for most of this, and Solace’s too, but….

            “You don’t get it, do you? _I_ set everything up. Meaning, everything you have done up to this point, _I_ made sure it happened. Although…the results were more than I anticipated and things didn’t go as I planned…You see…I knew what type of person you were. And I thought that if I placed you with someone with equally good potential, you two would be unstoppable. I would then be able to use you both for personal gains.” Ran walked back and forth gesturing with his hands. “The problem was…that the man was surprisingly uncontrollable. Sure he would comply or say nothing when we gave him people to kill or did things to him, but I knew I needed something to control him. And…that’s where you came in.”

            Elsword heart fell a little. “You mean…”

            “Yes, idiot, I forced you and the man called, ‘Add,’ to become ‘friends.’ I shackled you two together hoping to tame Add and to cultivate both of your strengths. But it worked a little too well. You were supposed to give in to your evilness. But that damn Add ended up being a double edge sword. I don’t know how or why, but he stopped it.” Ran’s cold eyes pierced through Elsword’s soul. “You two weren’t meant to be.”

            Elsword was quiet for a while. His lip quivered. The last sentence hurt. He wondered why Ran was telling him all this when he could have already sent out what might kill him. _‘…But even so…I’m happy things turned out this way…_ ’ “Well…thank you…for letting me get to know him. That’s the only thanks you’ll ever get from me, you bastard.” He paused. “I…I never thought…out of all places…that I’ll meet someone who’ll become so important to me…I never thought I would meet someone who could make me feel like the most precious thing in the world. I know I sound all sappy but…” Elsword was more talking to himself now. He was so grateful. It didn’t matter if he and Add weren’t supposed to be together. He was just glad they were. ‘ _Add…_ ’

            “Tch. This was exactly what I was talking about.” Ran snapped his fingers. The metal gate opened. “Well then…how about this?” Two men in white lab coats wheeled in someone on a dolly. The person struggled in a binding straitjacket and chains. A faint memory of when Elsword was locked up the same way passed through his mind but was interrupted when a muffled laugh came from the encased person. Elsword froze. He recognized the person’s voice. “Do you know how I was able to place you in prison?” Ran laughed. The men revealed the face of the person.

            An icy fear injected in Elsword’s veins. He drew in a deep breath and in a whisper he said, “…Big sis…” Elsword shook as he stared into the deranged eyes of his corrupted sister.

            “Remember your friend’s reception night? I brought your sister there and she went rampant! To protect _yourself_ , you let the evilness take over. And do you know what happened when you did that?”

            “No…” Elsword’s eyes widened as the swords dropped from his hands. He held his face in his hands.

            “That’s right…you murdered your friend and his wife. And not only them, but the rest of the guests as well. And when the police came…they only had you to blame!” Ran continued to laugh as he exited the area.

            Elsword was shocked. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he might have killed his friend…and the people at his reception…But the unmistakable blood on his hands that day was proof enough. ‘ _In the end…I really…am…a monster…_ ’ Elesis, Elsword’s sister, broke through her bindings and killed the two men escorting her by slicing them in half horizontal wise with a long sharp blade one of the men were carrying. She laughed as she held her face. Her laughing was manic and chilling. Her eyes showed no soul. She whipped her long blade dripping with blood, pointed it at Elsword, and lunged at him. And, just like in his dream, he couldn’t bring himself to defend himself. He was too shaken. But, just as she was about to pierce him, Elsword ducked and rolled grabbing his two swords and turned to block her hit as she turned to hit him. Dark circles rimmed his eyes. “Heh, you never learn.” From inside himself, Elsword gazed at what was happening on the external side of him. ‘ _Don’t kill her!_ ’ His other self said nothing. The two flashed around. Elesis was unpredictable and made some slashes into Elsword’s legs and arms. Specks of blood sprinkled the air and floor like a small rain shower. They continued until Elsword found himself on the floor on one knee. Blood obscured one of his eye’s vision.

            “Ahahahahahahahahaha! You’ve grown so much little brother! LET ME SEE MORE OF YOUR BLOOD!!!” Elesis rushed in engulfed in madness. She was drunk off of the blood that seeped out of Elsword.

Elsword’s mark activated and the electricity pulsed throughout his body. Elsword smirked. “You forget, I’m not him.” The electricity had no effect at all and as Elesis was about to land her blow, Elsword parried it and aimed for the center of her chest. As he did, the smile on his face faded and it turned grim. In the fraction of a second that his sun sword pierced through Elesis’s chest, the true Elsword heard his other self say, “…There will always be sacrifices.” He ripped the sword out spurting the blood on himself and onto the floor. Once he did, that personality faded away and the true Elsword regained command of his body. The icky and sickening blood of his sister was matted upon his face, clothes, hand, and floor. He watched as his sister fell with a small smile and tears in her eyes. He could have sworn he heard her say:

“Thanks...”

And so, the horror and the inky black dread overtook him as the swords clattered unto the floor. He fell to his knees and gripped his face. He trembled as he grasped many strands of hair in his hands. “…What have I done?! It’s all my fault! I…I killed her…I killed my friends…and soon maybe…I’ll kill him too…I can’t…!” The glint of the bloody sword appeased his eye. He stood up and seized the sword and held it over his throat.


	38. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifices cannot be avoided.

But as he tried to end his life, a warm hand wrapped around his wrist from behind, stopping him.

It was silent for a moment except for Elsword’s ragged breathing. Sweat rolled off the side of his face. His mind couldn’t half conceive what had just taken place and he was confused, horrified, and stunned. He gulped and drew in a sharp breath. The hand still had a tight grip. “…Let go…” Elsword whispered. His voice wavered and was pleading.

Instead, Add hugged him with his other arm. He rested his forehead on the top of Elsword’s head. Elsword felt so cold but his shaking ceased when Add held him. “Like I said before, I’ll never let go again,” Add said. He was firm but gentle.

Elsword snapped. He felt delirious and deranged. “Didn’t you see what I just did?! I killed her! I killed my own sister!” He paused letting those words sink into his own mind. He still couldn’t conceive it. “And not only that, I killed my friends! I killed innocent people! And soon, I’ll probably kill you too!” He began to struggle from Add’s hold.

“It wasn’t _you_ who did it!” Add held tighter. “Besides…I believe in you.”

The fragile heart Elsword held felt squeezed as it were going to burst. ‘ _All the more reason!_ ’ Elsword thought. “It’s also like you said! Things don’t work that way! What if I can’t hold myself back!? Things never go right! Something always goes wrong! And it’s always my fault! MINE! Let go of me before you get hurt, or worse, get killed! JUST LET ME GO!” His eyes began to sting and soon, he felt his warm tears fall from his eyes.

Add gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to be harsh or wrong with his words, but it seemed like he had to. “Stop being selfish! Remember what you said? Remember what you said that day?! You said that your life is mine. Therefore, I can do anything with it. You have no right to end it!” Add knew that wasn’t right to say but he wasn’t sure how to stop him. This whole event was like a never healing gash and as the blood flowed out, the closer death crept near. It was the same as what Elsword’s mental state was. The more he blamed himself and thought about what he did, the more he would be wanting to kill himself. “Besides…I’ll be lonely…again…if you’re gone…I…I don’t want to lose you! Please…not again…never again…” Add knew how deranged and damaged Elsword was right now. He knew he wasn’t in the right mind at the moment. But, he must stop him at all costs!

“But…but I…” Elsword thought back to his dream. He would feel the same…but the situation had changed. How was he supposed to handle this? How was he supposed to live with this weighing on his conscious? “But what if I kill you too? What if that side of me doesn’t like you anymore? I don’t want to lose you either…especially in that way…” His voice was fading. He felt as if he didn’t even know what was going on anymore and his mind was descending into a thick haze.

“I won’t let him. And if the time does come, we’ll worry about it then.” The words just shot out of Add’s mouth. He didn’t think twice about it. Once he said it, he surprised himself. He knew that wasn’t logical yet, he felt it was what needed to be said.

Hearing those words made the strength in Elsword’s body evaporate. His fingers loosened and the sword slipped and clattered onto the floor. His eyes lowered and in a soft whisper he asked, “…Since when have you become so strong?” He whimpered and his body went limp as he sobbed. His body racked with trembles once more.

It was a question not directed towards Add’s physical strength but more to his mental fortitude. Those words he said were Elsword’s own words. Sad and ironic were those words uttered by Add.

Add didn’t have an answer so instead, he embraced him and lugged him away from the dead body. Behind from whence Elsword came, were two doors. Add kicked them open. They weren’t locked nor were they heavy. Add continued to drag Elsword down the long hallway, around a corner and into a corridor, far away from the bloody mess. He then slid his back against the wall until he sat on the floor with Elsword still in his arms. Most of his energy was drained from the onslaught he faced before. He was heaving huge gulps of air. ‘ _I made it in time…but…_ ’ Add thought. He tightened his arms around poor Elsword. ‘ _He can’t live like this…_ ’ He could feel Elsword still shaking. The cracked beautiful porcelain doll had shattered. Add knew if he took one moment’s look away from Elsword, he would probably try to end his life. “…Elsword…let me patch you up…” Add said. He took out the bandages and alcohol from before and began dressing Elsword’s wounds. The cuts were deep and oozed out blood. He tried to wipe off all the blood that stained him as well. Elsword said nothing nor did he wince when the alcohol was applied. “…Also…let me get rid of that mark…” Elsword seemed to be far away, not even once looking at Add. Add pulled out enough of Elsword’s pants to see the mark and applied the rest of the teal liquid on it. He wiped it and it melted away seeping into the carpet below. Add moved back behind Elsword. He felt so much pity for him that his own heart was aching to see him like this.

The soothing scent of the liquid brought a little sense to Elsword. “…It smells nice…” Elsword mentioned.

Add perked up hearing Elsword speak something normal. “The flower its extracted from is called Edward…which is…also my real name. But…please…still call me Add.”

“…Edward…huh…” A tiny warmth radiated from deep in him. At that moment he felt closer to Add than he did before. Elsword turned around to face Add. Add was covered in fresh bruises, blood, and wounds. Elsword’s heart tightened. “Add…your eyes!”

Add forced Elsword’s head into his chest and he closed his eyes as he shouted “Don’t look!” His fingers curled in Elsword’s locks as he bit his lip.

“…And…this…what’s…this?” Elsword was face to face with the strange purple crystal. It wasn’t glowing now but it still caused Elsword panic and confusion. “…Is this because…”

“I asked for it!” Add didn’t want to lie, but…he felt that if Elsword found out it was forced onto him…he wouldn’t be able…to take it… ‘ _Oh god…how did things turn out like this…?_ ’ Tears seeped out from under his eyelids. Elsword could feel the warm drops plop onto his head. “I was worried…I was really worried…I wanted to save you as soon as possible…so…” Add couldn’t continue. Lying to Elsword like this was tearing his heart.

Elsword touched the crystal. An eerie shiver ran through him. “…You always sacrifice like this…you need these bandages more than I do…as I thought…it’s better if…” Elsword touched the dry blood on Add’s chest and some of the bruises he received.

“I sacrifice because I love you.” Add reminiscence about the events earlier. After he was trapped, he slaughtered the killers without stopping. Blood, limbs, screams, and bodies whirled everywhere in a consistent blur of colors.  He overused his eyes causing it to be permanently black. He ordered people to kill each other or help him. He never once became nauseated due to the crystal. Once everyone else were eliminated, Ara was left. Add’s wires were all over the place and it seemed impossible to fight her. She also could fight with her eyes closed. But as she leapt and aimed for him, Add pulled out the gun Rose had and shot her square in the forehead. The spear had grazed his cheek but Ara had fallen with a solid thud onto the floor. After that, he dashed through where Ran had disappeared into and made it right to the very moment Elsword had stabbed his sister. He had jumped down and stopped Elsword in time. All the while, Elsword didn’t even notice him until he touched him…

“…Then I would be doing the same.” It was scary how resolved Elsword’s voice sounded.

Add didn’t know how to get it into Elsword’s head that killing himself just wasn’t the answer. He also told him not to sacrifice himself for anyone…but…in this case…Elsword had done something irreversible and scarring.

Killing themselves wasn’t the answer of escaping this nightmare. It just wasn’t. It can’t be. There must be another way…Maybe the people will come after all and…

“I love you…Add,” Elsword whispered as his hand made for a stray wire left on Add.

Add sensed Elsword’s arms moving and quick he located his wrists and gripped them. “Stop that! If you love me, then you’ll live!” Add didn’t mean to say the last sentence but it just burst out. Add knew he was being unreasonable. How could he say that when Elsword had to live knowing he killed people close to him?

Elsword said nothing. Add’s face fell. It seems like he would have to do something that he didn’t ever want to do. His hands shook as he slipped his hands so that he could cup Elsword’s face. Add dreaded what he was about to do. But there seemed to be no other way. ‘ _…I’ll live on with the guilt…so you won’t have to, Elsword…_ ’ He opened his eyes and forced Elsword to face him. Add saw so much hopelessness, anxiety, and sorrow in those sad beautiful crimson eyes. Elsword stared into that deep black sclera and felt lost. The magenta irises filled with sadness ached his heart. In a poignant but gentle voice, Add commanded, “Elsword…forget those…whom you have killed…” There was a flicker that crossed Elsword’s eyes. He seemed spaced out for a few seconds but soon he was aware and staring at Add’s closed eyes. Tears were falling down Add’s cheeks. ‘ _I’m sorry…Elsword…_ ’ Add felt his tears be wiped.

Elsword was somewhat confused. He, of course, felt as if he had forgotten something important. His memory was hazy but the event before was replaced by the strange figure in his nightmare rather than his sister. All the people he had killed had blurred faces. No matter how hard he tried to remember, he just couldn’t. And now, he wasn’t sure why he had been wanting to kill himself. He was especially perplexed by that. ‘ _Why the hell would I do that?!_ ’ Elsword thought. Sure he probably did stuff that were bad…but he and Add were going to repent for it later. Elsword’s attitude became positive contrasted to the negativity from before. He licked part of his fingers and wiped off the blood off of Add’s face. He wasn’t sure what to say. There was a strange unsettling feeling within him but he decided to forget about it. Elsword couldn’t exactly ask why was Add crying. So, instead, he remained silent and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Add whispered, “…I don’t deserve your kisses…”

Elsword placed his forehead onto Add’s. “…I don’t know what happened but…I’m sure…that you do. You deserve everything if not more…I feel like…I should thank you…my thoughts are really muddy. So please, don’t be that way…I’ll always love you…no matter what.”

Add felt so guilty. He sobbed and brought Elsword into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay…whatever it is…I forgive you…I’ll forgive you a thousand times or more…so…it’s okay…” Now Elsword started to cry. “…Maybe one day…you’ll tell me…but you don’t have to…I…oh Add…I just…” Elsword couldn’t say anymore and the two just sat there crying until they couldn’t any longer.

Add kept his eyes closed as he lay on the floor. Elsword followed suit and snuggled up to him. Add wrapped his arms around him. “Elsword, please…Don’t ever leave my side…I know I’m being selfish…I know I’m a bad man…but…even so…”

“It’s fine…when I’m with you…as I’ve said many times before…I feel safe…” Elsword felt tired. It was peaceful…but it was a tired peace.

“…I love you…I’ll do anything for you…” Add’s hands trembled as he brushed some strands of Elsword’s hair away from his face.

“…Thank you…Add…” Elsword gripped Add’s shirt and drifted off to sleep.

‘ _You always thank me…even when I don’t deserve it. You always say the words I want to hear…I feel so messed up…but for you…and only you…is it really okay to go on like this?_ ’ Add gazed at Elsword’s soft and relaxing face. ‘ _…Mmm…it’s fine…it’ll be okay. If I can see this face every day…if I can hold you…if we can grow old together…I don’t mind suffering. As long as I can see that bright smile where it belongs._ ’ The guilt still ate him but, it was a price he was more than willing to pay. _‘…My love…my life…my soul…I hold him here, safe…and…that’s all that matters._ ’ Tiredness took Add over and he fell asleep with a relieved smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so messed up writing the events as so.


	39. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read some/from start to finish, all the comments, all the support, etc. Thank you so much! It really meant a lot to me…I wanted to ask, and it’ll help me a lot :D, What was your favorite part and what was your least favorite part? (No matter how old this gets, I want to know please~! But if you’re shy then it’s okay~) Well, here is the final chapter~ I feel kinda weird ending it on an odd number;;

They remained there for several hours until a noise stirred Add awake. He heard footsteps scratching against the corridor carpet. He thought against waking up Elsword. His whole body was exhausted and it ached. His wounds weren’t deep but it would be best if he didn’t move much. A figure came closer and Add made to protect Elsword, shielding him with his own body. He glared at whoever was coming.

            The person laughed but it wasn’t a malicious laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you guys.” He stepped into the dim light. It was a man with white hair wearing a silly mask of a bunny. Add could only see one golden eye. “Hnnn~ I was right to come searching around.” The strange man examined them. “If I’m not mistaken…you’re probably…Add, right? I’m Glave. I’m part of the rescue team Rose was in. See? Here’s my card.” Glave held out an id card that was like Rose’s. “We should get you guys out of here pronto~ Can you stand?”

            Add’s eyes shined with brilliance and hope. “You mean…?” Add questioned trying to suppress his excitement. He then just remembered that his eyes were still black and he shut them fast.

            “Yes, yes! You’re going to escape this place. Ah, you may want this.” Glave rummaged in his pocket and placed sunglasses over Add’s eyes. “Better?”

            “Yes…but how did you know about…well, all of this?” Just how much did anybody here know about him and Elsword? It was quite unsettling and unnerving.

            “Rose sent a lot of information. Before she…passed away, she told us to come ASAP, that we couldn’t wait anymore. So, we did. We were waiting for the right moment but I guess waiting wasn’t an option. All of the bad men are apprehended so you don’t have to worry.”

            “A-Already but…” All of this news seemed too good to be true. But, this was the last hope they had been waiting for. Why not take it?

            “We’re pretty strong you know. Now come along.”

            Add tried to get up, but he couldn’t. “Ah…” He nudged Elsword. “Elsword…hey, Elsword…wake up.”

            Elsword fluttered his eyes open and got up. “Mmm…” He rubbed his eyes as he murmured. When he saw Glave and Add’s sunglasses he became wide awake. “What’s going on?” Add explained the situation and a wide smile spread across Elsword’s face. “Let’s get going then!” He hopped up and scooped up Add.

            “H-hey this is…” Add felt embarrassed for once being carried like a bride. He examined Elsword’s face. All of the stress seemed to have vanished from it. However, he still looked tired.

            “You can’t walk right? Lead the way mister!”

            Glave hummed as he stared at them. “Okay, follow me~ I broke through walls so…” They followed Glave through many broken walls up and out into a room with a hole showing the bright blue sky. “The helicopter should be here soon.”

            The brightness of the outside hurt both Elsword’s and Add’s eyes. The blue sky was so brilliant and so open; so free. They felt the fresh breeze from the sea seep through the hole. It was really happening. They were really escaping. It felt so good. A black helicopter came close by and Elsword and Add boarded it.

            “I can’t believe this is really happening…” Add said. He took one last look at the tall tower that imprisoned them.

            Elsword held Add’s hand. “I can’t either actually…it’s like a dream.” Elsword pinched himself. He winced. “But it isn’t.” He laughed. “We’re free! Add, we’re free!” The helicopter flew away from “Hell’s Chamber” until it couldn’t be seen in the horizon. “Wow…we really are free…I…” Tears of joy streaked down his face.

            “We’ve been through so much…it’s…” Add gazed at Elsword. He was crying but there was a bright beaming smile on his face. And at that moment, Add wanted to engrave that image in his mind. He leaned in and kissed Elsword on his lips. “Mmm…we’re both free.”

\--

            Add’s and Elsword’s wounds were taken care of and they were sent to a recuperating facility where they saw many of the people who were also trapped with them. One of them was Ciel. He had survived in the end.

            “I apologize for all the things I did,” Ciel said in the bed next to Add’s.

            Add gazed at the blue sky through the glass ceiling. “I forgive you,” Add said.

            “What?!”

            “But make sure you apologize to Elsword too. No need to be surprised. I get it. I know why you did those things. I was the same.” Memories of what happened played through his mind. Everything was settled. What use was it to remain angry at this man?

            Ciel sighed. “…My efforts…were all in vain. Lu…I want to believe she’s alive…but, no one knows where she is. I really feel as though…she’s dead though.”

            “…I’m truly sorry to hear that.”

            “…Things happen…which is the sad truth. Sometimes you just can’t save or do everything. But…enough about me, what about you? They have all the perpetrators in custody…”

            Before Add and Elsword were rescued, the building was invaded by many of the rescue heroes. Malicious intending prisoners were taken into their custody and sent to a genuine prison. The Chamber’s bosses and admins were defeated, killed, or captured by the strongest of the heroes. Glave, prior to finding Elsword and Add, faced off against Ran and had him arrested. Ran was taken by surprise but even his strength couldn’t surpass the mysterious Glave. Dekal had fled the place just in time but reports later said that he was killed in a lab accident. When the heroes reached Solace, they found him in a desolate state. It was as if he didn’t even care about anything anymore. He let himself be escorted to a mental facility where he still remains. No one knows what happened to Hernier or the unknown possible villain behind everything, Ebalon.

            Add glanced to his side. Elsword was sleeping with his usual peaceful face. “They don’t matter to me anymore.”

            “But all they did…”

            “They can do whatever they want with them.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Elsword’s soft neck. “I just want to live in peace.”

            “I guess we all do now…”

            Add continued to watch the sky as fluffy white clouds sundered by.

\--

            After a while, Add and Elsword moved to a quaint area surrounded by pretty flowers and vibrant grass fields. They lived near a small town where the air was fresh and invigorating. The scars they would see on each other were reminders of what they had been through. But now, all of that seemed to be far away. The evil that lay within Elsword diminished. Add’s eyes had reverted to normal due to surgery that removed the purple crystal. He still had his hypnotic abilities but it was no longer permanently on his eyes. As repentance for all the wrongdoings they had done, they would often assist people and donate to the needy. Maybe one day, Add would have the courage to tell Elsword what really happened at the end; maybe when he was confident that everything would be stable, but for now, the peace was blissful.

            Elsword hummed in a pink apron as he prepared lunch in the kitchen. For dessert, he was making chocolate pudding. He then heard the front door open. “I’m back!” Add called out.

Elsword dropped what he was doing and rushed to the front. He gave Add a peck on his lips. And, Elsword said with his lovely bright smile:

“Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I’TS FINISHED! But now, what do I work on next? Is there anything you guys want? I had some ideas…but with the appearance of Ain, either I have to say no Ain or I have a lot of reforming to do ;u; Oh umm…and a small confession: I’m really liking AinxElboy….I still love AddxElboy… (Elboy is my favorite character ;u; ) But umm I’m willing to write for both ships. Here are some ideas I and some other people suggested to me (they all AddxElboy though) :  
> DiExIS  
> -AU Where IS is a delinquent and is forced to visit the “sick” as community service/punishment. There he meets Add and later on, busts him out of that place and shows him the world he had been missing.  
> -AU College setting. (This would be a collection/series of shorts in one; not necessarily a parallel story line) On the comedic side. DiE is a hobo off the street and IS picks him up like a stray kitten.  
> -Or I can go for angst where DiE loses IS and he goes in time again to get back what he lost…again haha….  
> MMxIS  
> -( :D This idea was suggested to me; (not sure if they wanna be mentioned ;u; ) Thank you again~) MM is interested in the dark el and since IS absorbs it, he decides to conduct research tests on him…  
> LPxRS  
> -AU Mafia/dark business/dark organization where LP is the head of a…suspicious organization and he goes around hiring people he thinks are strong. Comes across RS. Eventually RS becomes LP’s Achilles’ Heel because he becomes important.   
> MMxLK  
> -AU Medivalish setting. The Scholar and the Knight. Everyone takes advantage of the poor naïve LK except the scholar (who at the time could care less about anything except his studies). He notices this and points/helps him out.
> 
> Those are the ones I can remember right now at the top of my head--- but of course I’m open to any other ideas~ I’m willing to write for these pairings: AddxElboy and AinxElboy  
> Once again, thank you and I hope that I can write for you guys again (many times)!

**Author's Note:**

> LF-DiE x IS fanart Currently found: 0; TTr x Shk fanart: 2


End file.
